Quedate Conmigo
by EliMustang
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?
1. Una Noche para Recordar

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 1. Una Noche para Recordar-**

Elizabeth Bennet volvió a reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga Charlotte Lucas, la cual le contaba a ella y a su hermana Jane sobre los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en la apacible sociedad de Hertfordshire.

Las tres jóvenes se encontraban en uno de los bailes públicos que comúnmente se realizan en Meryton, solo que en esta ocasión el número de invitados era inusualmente mayor, debido a la gran expectativa que se tenía por la llegada del Señor Bingley a la nevada con un grupo "grande" de familiares y amigos.

Y ahora con el compromiso de Jane con el presuntuoso Señor Collins, la Señora Bennet había puesto especial atención en que sus otras cuatro hijas buscaran suerte con el Señor Bingley; aunque muy pocos sabían cómo era el caballero en cuestión, y también se desconocía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones al alquilar una residencia en un lugar tan alejado de la alta sociedad como lo era el condado Hertfordshire al sur del país.

Sin embargo, con una renta anual de cinco mil libras era más que suficiente para que la madre de las Señoritas Bennet tratara de comprometerlo con una de sus hijas.

― Según escuche, el Señor Bingley vendrá al baile con un grupo de seis damas y cuatro caballeros ―les comento Charlotte a ambas hermanas. Aunque su padre había conocido al famoso Señor Bingley días atrás, nadie sabía con cuantos acompañantes había arribado desde Londres.

― ¿No eran doce damas y siete caballeros? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth con ironía, recordando lo que le había dicho Kitty la noche anterior sobre el singular grupo que acompañaba al Señor Bingley― aunque de las dos formas son demasiadas damas y muy pocos caballeros para mí gusto.

― Lizzie ―Jane le reprendió por su audaz comentario, aunque no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en los labios por la osadía de su hermana.

― Lo único que hace al Señor Bingley meramente llamativo es su fortuna y su misterio actual ―agrego Elizabeth― para mi todos los hombre al final son siempre iguales.

―Si sigues diciendo eso terminaras contradiciéndote en el futuro. –le advirtió Jane con una ceja levantada― Deseo ver el momento en que te enamorares de algún caballero y te arrepientas de sus palabras.

― ¿Tú crees? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth con una voz idealista― yo sigo pensado que cualquier mujer debería tener la opción de elegir con quien casarse, al igual que lo hacen los hombres.

― Sin herencia ni dinero creo se sería muy difícil para nosotras, Lizzie ―le dijo Charlotte sonriendo por la agudeza de su amiga, ya que ella misma estaba dispuesta en buscarse un caballero para casarse si la sociedad se lo permitiera.

La amena conversación entre las tres jóvenes fue interrumpida por la llegada de un pequeño grupo de personas a la velada, siendo diferenciados fácilmente de los demás por su elegante forma de vestir y su porte distinguido; contemplando segundos después como Sir William Lucas se acercaba a ellos y los saludaba de manera efusiva.

― Después de todo solo es una dama. Charlotte ¿sabes quiénes son? ―le pregunto Lizzie al observar a los dos caballeros acompañados de una mujer.

― La joven debe ser Caroline Bingley, la hermana del Señor Bingley ―le respondió Charlotte, mientras que el salón se quedaba en un silencio momentáneo por la llegada de los tres nuevos invitados.

― ¿Y el más alto es el señor Bingley? ―le cuestiono Lizzie nuevamente a su amiga, observando con interés al hombre que más destacaba de los dos, el cual a primera vista reafirmaba todos los rumores sobre el nuevo dueño de Netherfield Park. Aunque con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada fría podría llegar a intimidar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino.

― No, es el otro caballero ―le respondió Charlotte apuntando discretamente al otro hombre, el cual era un poco más bajo de estatura, con el cabello rubio y una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

― Ambos son muy elegantes ―comento Jane posando su atención por completo en el Señor Bingley.

― Creo que en estos momentos están más complacidos consigo mismos que por estar aquí ―dijo finalmente Elizabeth al observar la expresión altiva de la Señorita Bingley al contemplar el lugar.

― !Lizzie, Jane. Venir aquí las dos! ―la Señora Bennet llamo a sus dos hijas mayores, dedicándoles una señal con la mano para se acercaran lo más rápido posible.

Jane y Elizabeth no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer y dar por terminado su plática con Charlotte, apenadas por del poco decoro de su madre al llamarlas en un lugar público.

― Me acaba de informar Lady Lucas que el caballero que está ahí es el mejor amigo del Señor Bingley, se llama Darcy; y tiene una cuantiosa fortuna y una gran propiedad al norte del país ―les explico la Señora Bennet a ambas, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por varios de los invitados― ¡Cuenta con una renta de diez mil libras al año!, ¿acaso no es el hombre más guapo que han visto en su vida?

― No dudo que sea apuesto para ti mamá ―le comento Lizzie con un toque de ironía, ya que su madre siempre media lo atractivo de un hombre con el tamaño de su fortuna.

Aunque Elizabeth no podía negar que el caballero en cuestión era apuesto a simple vista, incluso con su ceño fruncido y su expresión orgullosa. Tenía el cabello oscuro, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules, además de tener la altura y porte suficiente para no pasar desapercibido por ella.

― Escúchame bien Lizzie, ahora que Jane está comprometida con el Señor Collins es a ti a la que pretendo emparejar con alguno de los dos caballeros ―agrego la señora Bennet, haciendo caso omiso al comentario sátiro de su segunda hija― oh por Dios, Sir Lucas los está guiando hacia aquí, sonrían niñas.

― Señora Bennet, el señor Bingley me ha expresado su interés por conocerle, a usted y a sus encantadoras hijas ―le comunico William Lucas con su característica sonrisa en el rostro, retirándose segundos después al ser llamado por su esposa.

― Oh Señor es muy amable de su parte ―la Señora Bennet le sonrió al recién llegado, sin perder ni un segundo para empezar su plan― permítame presentarle a mi hija mayor Jane, y me alegra informarle que se acaba de comprometer hace unas semanas.

― Es un gusto conocerla Señorita Bennet, y enhorabuena por su compromiso ―Bingley le dedico una ligera inclinación, sin quitarle por el momento la mirada a la mayor de las hermanas Bennet.

― Y ella es Elizabeth, mi segunda hija ―le informo la Señora Bennet momentos después.

― Señorita Elizabeth, es un placer ―Charles le dedico una tenue sonrisa a Lizzie, mientras hacia otra reverencia.

― El placer es todo mío ―Lizzie le regreso el gesto al Señor Bingley, aunque su mirada involuntariamente se fijó en el caballero que se encontraba atrás de él; percatándose de que aquellos ojos azules que había admirado con anterioridad la estaban observando.

― Mi hija Mary esta sentada por ahí ― prosiguió la Señora Bennet señalando hacia el otro lado del salón, donde su tercera hija se encontraba sentada con una expresión un poco aburrida― y Kitty y Lydia, las más jóvenes se encuentran bailando en estos momentos.

― Es un honor para mí conocer a toda su familia ― le menciono Charles al dar un vistazo rápido hacia donde se encontraban las demás Señoritas Bennet, aunque su mirada volvió a caer en Jane.

― ¿Le gusta el baile Señor Bingley? Lizzie es muy buena bailando al igual que sus hermanas ―le comento la mujer, siguiendo con su plan de emparejar a una de sus adoradas hijas con el Señor Bingley.

― Sería un honor comprobar sus habilidades Señorita Elizabeth ―le declaro Charles dedicándole otra reverencia a la joven acompañaba de una gran sonrisa.

Elizabeth le agradeció la propuesta con un pequeño ademan con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos nuevamente se desviaron hacia el Señor Darcy; el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos alejado, escuchando la conversación en silencio.

― Y usted que dice Señor, ¿no desea bailar esta noche? ―ahora la señora Bennet le cuestiono al segundo caballero, esperando tener la misma suerte― tengo otras tres hijas sin compromiso que seguro estarán dispuestas a ser su pareja de baile.

― Disculpe mi descortesía, déjeme presentarle a mi amigo, Fitzwilliam Darcy ―le comento Charles acercando a Darcy hacia las tres damas.

― Bienvenido a Hertfordshire, Señor Darcy ―la Señora Bennet reboso otra enorme sonrisa, pensando cuál de sus tres hijas menores sería ideal para el caballero.

― Le agradezco Señora, pero raramente bailo ―le explico Darcy con una voz seria, casi estoica; declinando rápidamente su invitación.

― Pero espero que esta noche haga una excepción Señor, seguramente Lydia, mi hija más joven estará encantada de bailar con usted ―le insistió la mujer, tratando de emparejarle a la menor de sus hijas.

La insolente persistencia de la Señora Bennet provoco que el Señor Darcy frunciera más el ceño, y Elizabeth se quedó sorprendida de que eso fuera posible en él.

― Discúlpeme ―Fitzwilliam se despidió solemnemente del grupo con una leve inclinación, antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Caroline Bingley; dejando a la Señora Bennet con su invitación en el aire.

― Oh pero que hombre tan descortés.

― Mamá ―le dijo Jane apenada por el comentario poco discreto de su madre frente al Señor Bingley.

― Disculpen a mi amigo, no está acostumbrado a hablar con personas que no conoce ―les explico Charles observando como Darcy se alejaba rápidamente de ellos.

― No se disculpe Señor Bingley, usted no tiene la culpa de los pocos modales que pueden poseer los demás ―le dijo la Señora Bennet dedicándole una mirada de esquivez al Señor Darcy, cambiando su pasada opinión de que era un hombre apuesto.

― Entonces Señorita Elizabeth, ¿me complacería con el siguiente baile? ―le pregunto Bingley con una sonrisa cuando llamaron a todas las parejas para el próximo baile, teniéndole la mano para que lo acompañara.

Cuando llegaron al centro del salón, Elizabeth se paró frente a su pareja esperando que la música se reanudara; sin evitar sentirse fuera de lugar por bailar con un hombre como lo era el Señor Bingley. Aunque una vez que el baile inicio, Lizzie comenzó a sentirse más cómoda por la conversación amena y la agradable sonrisa que su acompañante le dedicaba.

Comprobando momentos después de que Charles Bingley era un buen partido para cualquier joven que buscara un feliz matrimonio; sin embargo, Elizabeth sentía que se había equivocado de pareja de baile en esta ocasión.

― ¿Acaso su amigo no tiene otra cosa que hacer que observarnos mientras bailamos? ―le cuestiono Lizzie después de unos minutos, sintiendo como aquellos ojos azules la contemplaban sin reparo desde el otro lado del salón.

― Quizás no ―le respondió Charles dando un vistazo rápido a hacia donde se encontraba Fitzwilliam antes de continuar bailando, percatándose de la insistente mirada de su amigo hacia Elizabeth Bennet.

― Aun así, no debería observar a las parejas de baile con tanta determinación ―Lizzie volvió a insistir en el tema, dispuesta a obtener algo de información del serio y misterioso Señor Darcy.

― Puede ser que le gusta lo que ve ―se atrevió a sugerirle Charles.

― ¿Al Señor Darcy? Si hace apenas unos minutos insinuó que no le gusta el baile ―Lizzie se sorprendió por su singular respuesta, aun sin entender enteramente a lo que se refería― ¿No supondrá que le agrado a su amigo?, ya que no me ha dirigido la palabra durante toda la velada.

― A Darcy se le dificulta entablar conversaciones con personas que no conoce, es por eso que declino bailar con una de sus hermanas.

― Como si en un baile no se pudiera presentar y conocer a las personas ―le dijo Elizabeth utilizando su toque sarcástico que siempre la caracterizaba, arrepintiese segundos después por ser tan directa en su comentario, esperando que no fuera tan insolente ante el Señor Bingley.

― En eso tiene toda la razón ― le dijo Charles dedicándole otra sincera sonrisa, entretenido por las vivaces palabras de su pareja de baile― y dígame, ¿la Señorita Bennet lleva mucho tiempo comprometida? ―le pregunto segundos después con curiosidad por el actual compromiso de la mayor de las hermanas Bennet.

― Está comprometida desde hace tres semanas con nuestro primo ―le respondió Lizzie percatándose que la música estaba a punto de acabar― aunque ahora el Señor Collins se encuentran en Kent arreglando unos asuntos antes de la boda.

― Fue un placer bailar con usted Señorita Elizabeth, ha sido una excelente pareja de baile y una gran conversadora ―le dijo Charles una vez que la música termino y el lugar se llenó de aplausos agradeciendo a la orquesta por su interpretación.

― Es placer fue todo mío, Señor.

Bingley asintió con otra sonrisa en el rostro y dio un par de pasos en la dirección contraerá a ella para marcharse; sin embargo, después de unos segundos dio una media vuelta con brusquedad regresando con una expresión contrariada y efusiva.

Elizabeth simplemente lo observo sorprendida por su repentino cambio de decisión, esperando con curiosidad a que el hombre le comunicara lo que quería decirle con tanta urgencia.

― Espero que me permita invitarla nuevamente, Señorita Elizabeth ―le pido Charles, dedicándole una afable sonrisa antes de continuar― tengo el siguiente baile reservado para la Señorita Lucas, pero me gustaría bailar con usted por segunda ocasión.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar parecer desconcertada por el repentino ofrecimiento del caballero. Estaba segura que Bingley se había interesado en su hermana Jane desde un principio, por lo que no entendía su repentina inclinación hacia ella.

― Por supuesto Señor ―le respondió Lizzie luego de unos segundos, aun impresionada por su inusual propuesta.

― Se lo agradezco Señorita Elizabeth, estaré esperando ansioso nuestro próximo baile ―le declaro Charles tomando la mano de la joven y depositándole un ligero beso antes de despedirse de ella, caminándose momentos después en dirección a su siguiente acompañante.

Elizabeth se quedó estática por algunos segundos contemplando como el caballero se alejaba de ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¿Qué tal el Señor Bingley? ―le cuestiono Jane acercándose a ella, observando una expresión de confusión en su hermana menor.

― Es un caballero en toda la palabra y muy apuesto también ―le explico Lizzie, notando como su hermana miraba con interés al Señor Bingley; el cual estaba hablando animadamente con Charlotte― ¿Te gusta, Jane?

― Me parece un hombre agradable y alegre –le contesto Jane disimulando indiferencia por la pregunta― y aunque me gustara o no, sería lo mismo; recuerda que estoy comprometida con nuestro primo.

Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando observo una expresión tímida en su hermana por hablar del caballero, a Jane le gustaba, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Además al bailar con él, Lizzie pudo comprobar que el afable carácter del Señor Bingley encajaba a la perfección con el carisma de su hermana.

― Todavía no puedo creer que te conformes casándote con alguien tan nefasto como lo es el Señor Collins.

― Es por el bien de la familia Lizzie, el señor Collins prometió no quitarnos la finca de Longbourn si nuestro padre llegase a morir.

― Aun así, no te puedo imaginar casada con ese hombre ―le comento Lizzie, deseando que el Señor Bingley hubiera llegado antes que su primo a Hertfordshire, para que su hermana se diera cuenta de su equivocación en casarse sin estar realmente enamorada de su prometido.

― ¿Y qué piensas del Señor Darcy? ―le cuestiono Jane cambiando de tema― mamá lleva varios minutos diciéndoles a todos que es el hombre más orgulloso y descortés que ha conocido en su vida.

Lizzie se mostró pensativa por su pregunta, tomándose su tiempo para responderle mientras fijaba su vista en un punto específico del salón.

Cruzando su mirada instantes después con el hombre en cuestión, el cual la observaba desde el otro extremo del lugar, rompiéndose la conexión entre ambos cuando el caballero retiro su mirada con una expresión inquieta, provocando que nuevamente las palabras del Señor Bingley aparecieran en la mente de Elizabeth; _"Puede ser que le gusta lo que ve._"

― El Señor Darcy solo tiene la culpa de no querer aparentar cortesía hacia los comentarios absurdos de nuestra madre ―le explico Lizzie sintiendo como las comisuras de su labios se curvearan, dejando escapar una tenue sonrisa; mientras que su mente empezaba a ideal un plan para ayudar a su hermana.

**-0-**

* * *

Hola, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.

En general, esta historia es otra "distorsión" de la novela original de Orgullo y Prejuicio; y esta vez el cambio central fue que William Collins llego a Longbourn antes de que Bingley rentara Netherfield Park; por lo que eligió a Jane para casarse, provocando que ahora Charles se interese en primer estancia por Elizabeth.

Y si notaron a un Bingley más decidido y resuelto, es porque tome la personalidad del personaje de la serie de la BBC de 1995; la cual me gusto más. Además que no incluí a los Hurst (si, no me agradaron en el libro, así que los omito en mis Fic XD).

Bueno, esta es la idea general de esta nueva historia, tal vez el primer capítulo no abunda mucho en la pareja principal (Lizzy y Darcy), sin embargo en las siguientes actualizaciones lo hará. Así que espero sus comentarios para saber si este Fic les interesa.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	2. El Inicio de una Singular Amistad

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 2. El Inicio de una Singular Amistad-**

Y después de pasar toda la mañana de domingo en compañía de su madre y hermanas, Elizabeth Bennet se sintió aliviada de respirar algo de aire fresco y pasar algunas horas en solitario; mientras salía a dar uno de sus paseos por los alrededores de la finca de su padre, con uno de sus libros favoritos en las manos, dispuesta a pasar la tarde en el lago más cercano de la residencia.

Recordando mientras caminaba con paso firme, como hace dos semanas su familia había conocido al famoso Señor Bingley, el cual había alquilado la propiedad vecina de Netherfield Park; acompañado de su hermana y de un peculiar caballero. Y ahora con el compromiso de Jane con el presuntuoso Señor Collins, la Señora Bennet había puesto especial atención en que una de sus otras hijas buscara suerte con el recién llegado; siendo Elizabeth la elegida para tal proeza, después de bailar con el caballero en repetidas ocasiones.

Sin embargo Lizzie tenía otros planes para el alegre Señor Bingley, los cuales involucraban directamente a su hermana Jane.

Al pasar el límite de la propiedad de su padre, Elizabeth aún se encontraba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que no se percató del ruido del trote del caballo que se acercaba a toda velocidad a ella cuando llego al camino principal que comunicaba con el pueblo de Meryton. Y no fue hasta cuando lo tenía a un par de pasos que lo escucho, sin poder evitar tropezar con el borde del camino al esquivar el animal; cayendo de lado en una de sus piernas, mientras que su apreciado libro salía volando a varios metros de ella en el proceso.

― Señorita Elizabeth, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ―el pregunto el jinete bajando rápidamente del caballo para auxiliarla.

― Creo que sí, solo fue una fuerte caída ―le respondió Lizzie aun en el suelo, ignorando que el caballero se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse. Por lo que se impresiono cuando lo vio a su lado, tomándola del brazo con delicadeza para que se apoyara en él al momento de ponerse de pie. Y aunque solo fue un contacto inocente entre ambos, Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las atenciones recibidas.

― ¿Se lastimo? ―le pregunto Fitzwilliam caminando con ella hacia a un lado del camino. Sorprendiéndose de que la misma joven que había invadido su mente, apareciera de la nada y casi la envistiera con su caballo.

― Parece que no― le contesto Lizzie con una mueca de dolor; sentándose cuidadosamente en una piedra lo suficientemente alta para ella. Al parecer no se había roto nada; sin embargo, podía sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pierna izquierda― discúlpeme Señor Darcy, no me fije por donde caminaba.

― No se disculpe; yo comparto la culpa por lo sucedido ―le explico Fitzwilliam al observar una expresión de aflicción en el rostro la joven― ¿me permite llevarla a su casa?, tengo entendido que no está muy lejos de aquí.

Y aunque ofrecerse para llevarla de nuevo a Longbourn era seguramente una de los dictados de educación en un caballero cuando casi arroyaba a una dama; Elizabeth no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su ofrecimiento. Había imaginado que el Señor Darcy mostrara indiferencia por su salud actual, al contrario de la cortesía que le estaba dedicando en estos momentos.

― No gracias, como le dije me encuentro perfectamente ―le dijo Lizzie negándose rotundamente a su propuesta― solo necesito descansar un poco.

― ¿Esta segura? ―le cuestiono él, percatándose que aun la tenía agarrada del brazo; deshaciendo el contacto entre ambos al notar como la joven lo miraba con extrañeza.

―Así es, no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí ―le respondió Elizabeth, desconcentrada del repentino cambio de actitud del Señor Darcy. Ya que en las dos veces que lo había visto, el caballero siempre se había comportado distante con ella; sin embargo encontrárselo a solas, en un lugar levemente privado pudo ver una conducta diferente en él.

Por su parte Fitzwilliam no se movió de su lugar, y solo se dispuso a observarla durante algunos minutos. Formándose un incomodó silencio entre ambos; al menos fue lo que sintió Elizabeth, ya que parecía que el caballero estaba más gusto sin decir palabra alguna.

― No sé si sea un atrevimiento de mi parte ―le dijo él finalmente, utilizando esa voz seria y poco expresiva que siempre lo caracterizaba― pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que siente por Bingley.

― ¿Como dice? ―Elizabeth lo observa confundida durante algunos segundos. Aunque no se extrañó por su cuestionamiento, ya que todos en Hertfordshire suponían, por las contantes afirmaciones de su madre, que entre ella y el Señor Bingley había algo, aun cuando ambos afectados solo habían bailado un par de veces y tenido algunas conversaciones amenas en los dos bailes en los que habían coincidido.

― Los he visto a ambos ―le explico Fitzwilliam― y Bingley me ha dicho que es una dama encantadora y muy agradable, sin embargo…

― ¿Sin embargo? ―le pregunto ella, cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una de completa curiosidad.

― Estoy seguro que Bingley no está enamorada de usted ―le respondió Darcy sin miramientos; declarándole lo que él pensaba del asunto.

Los había observado durante el tiempo suficiente para ver que Charles no se había enamorado de Elizabeth, además de que sus personalidades eran demasiado diferentes como para pensar en un matrimonio entre ellos. Y aunque Fitzwilliam Darcy nunca lo reconocería abiertamente; había sentido una extraña mezcla de celos e inquietud al verlos bailar la noche que la conoció. Sin negarse a sí mismo que se sentía atraído por Elizabeth Bennet, no obstante sus obligaciones ante la sociedad y los prejuicios por el origen de la dama lo retenían en declarar su creciente inclinación por ella.

― ¿Esta seguro? ―le pregunto Lizzie con voz firme y una ceja levantada― ¿y cómo es que esta tan convencido de los sentimientos del Señor Bingley?

― No quiero ofenderla, solo trato de decirle la verdad ―le declaro él, esperando que su comentario no la insultara de tal manera que lo viera como un enemigo en el futuro.

― ¿Y piensa que me está ayudando por decirme que su amigo no está enamorado de mí? ―le cuestiono Lizzie, obteniendo únicamente una afirmación de cabeza por parte del caballero mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquieta; cambiando su expresión momentos después a una divertida― no se mortifique Señor Darcy, no estoy interesada en el Señor Bingley.

― ¿No? ―Darcy se mostró sorprendido ante su declaración, mientras Elizabeth lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro; tragándose sus palabras de consuelo que le iba a brindarle a la dama por arruinar sus esperanza de casamiento con Charles.

Fitzwilliam la observo durante bastante tiempo con una expresión contrariada, mientras los labios de ella seguían dedicándole una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos marrones lo miraban de manera risueña. "_¿Acaso Elizabeth Bennet se estaba entreteniendo de su confusión momentánea_?"; se dijo mentalmente, si era así, extrañamente no le molestaba en absoluto.

― No, todo lo contrario ―agrego Lizzie después de unos momentos, al ver como el caballero se quedaba sin palabras por su inusual declaración.

― Entonces, ¿por qué ha estado aceptando los cumplidos y atenciones de Bingley durante los dos bailes pasados? ―se atrevió a preguntarle él; aun absorto en esos labios que no dejaban de sonreírle.

Hubo otro silencio entre ambos, mientras Elizabeth tenía una discusión mental si confiar o no en el caballero que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Porque no creía que el Señor Darcy jugara con los sentimientos de los demás, incluso había sido sincero al explicarle lo que pensaba de Charles; sin embargo, era todavía un descocido para ella, ya que era la primera conversación que sostenía con él.

― No pretendo conseguir un compromiso con el Señor Bingley ―le contesto finalmente Elizabeth, dando otra corta pausa antes de continuar― lo que quiero es que él se interese en una de mis hermanas.

― ¿En una de sus hermanas? ―Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño ante la extraña declaración de la joven; buscando algo de lógica en lo que acaba de escuchar. Se había mortificado toda la semana pensando en un posible compromiso entre Charles y la Señorita Elizabeth, por lo que se molestó consigo mismo por su imaginación tan activa.

― En Jane ―respondió Lizzie, provocando que el Señor Darcy frunciera más al ceño al escucharla ―y no me mire así, sé que es algo ilógico pensar que el Señor Bingley se comprometa con mi hermana si ella ya está comprometida con alguien más.

― De hecho es toda una locura ―le declaro Darcy con sinceridad, aunque no pudo dejar de admirar la decisión de Elizabeth por ayudar a su hermana. Destensando todo su cuerpo al escuchar su descabellado plan, ahora que sus celos que había tenido en el pasado desaparecían por completo.

― Y no lo culpo por pensar así ―le comento Lizzie alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella misma pensaba en ocasiones que era todo un disparate pensar en poder ayudar a su hermana en deshacer su compromiso con el Señor Collins; sin embargo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando Jane estaba a punto de arruinar su vida– pero sé que el Señor Bingley y mi hermana se enamoraron en el primer baile en Meryton, tiene que creerme, yo lo vi.

― ¿Y piensa decírselo a Bingley? ―le pregunto él, recordando como Charles le había declarado en algunas ocasiones que la mayor de las hermanas Bennet era una joven hermosa y encantadora; no obstante su amigo sabía que era imposible tener algún tipo de relación con ella.

― No, ni siquiera mi hermana sabe lo que quiero hacer ―le contesto Elizabeth segundos después.

― Y su plan es acercarse a Bingley para convencerlo de que está enamorado de su hermana.

― En teoría si, aunque debo admitir que aún no tengo nada planeado para convencerlo ―le explico Elizabeth, sintiéndose un poco tonta por su mal elaborado plan y más por exponérselo al Señor Darcy, el cual seguramente en estos momentos estaría pensado que se había vuelto loca.

― Al parecer así es; y creo que al confesármelo no podre quedarme con los brazos cruzados ―el aclaro Fitzwilliam con solemnidad, provocando que Elizabeth lo observara sorprendida.

― ¿Se lo dirá al Señor Bingley? ―le cuestiono Lizzie aun incrédula. Ahora que el caballero sabía sobre su plan, podía echarlo todo a perder si decidía contárselo a alguien más.

Fitzwilliam permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos más, mientras comenzaba a caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de decidir qué hacer; sabía que era un plan descabellado, porque Jane Bennet ya se encontraba comprometida, y tratar de deshacerlo solo provocaría habladurías y problemas para Charles, y seguramente también para la familia Bennet.

― Me temo que sí, Señorita Elizabeth; ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme ―le respondió él terminando su conversación con ella; dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su caballo al comprobar que la joven se encontraba bien y que ya no lo necesitaba.

― No por favor, si se lo dice lo único que conseguirá es que el Señor Bingley se aleje más de mi hermana ―le suplico Elizabeth, sin saber de dónde había sacado la fuerza y el valor suficiente para levantarse y tomarlo del brazo para evitar que diera un paso más― se lo ruego, no se lo diga aun.

Darcy se sorprendió por repentino el movimiento de la joven, percatándose de que estaban tan cerca uno del otro, por lo que pudo observar algo de súplica en su mirada. Y sin poder evitarlo su vista se dirigió nuevamente a sus labios, sintiendo un instantáneo deseo de querer probarlos. Y si no fuera porque estaban hablando de algo tan serio, había hecho un lado todos sus prejuicios y sus años de educación, y los había invadido sin reparo alguno.

― ¿Y que se supone que haga? ―le pregunto finalmente Fitzwilliam; aun confundido por la cercanía de ambos. Se había quedado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Elizabeth lo miraba de manera interrogante; esperando que decidiera que hacer.

― Deme algo de tiempo, si no funciona mi plan téngalo por seguro que yo lo misma se lo diré a los dos ―le declaro Lizzie, tratando de convencerlo a toda costa para que guardara su secreto― y no le culpare de nada, yo seré la única responsable si algo sale mal…

Durante toda la explicación de Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam sonrió ligeramente por la activa imaginación de la dama en elaborar tan singular plan; y también admiro su lealtad al querer ayudar a una de sus hermanas.

Sorprendiéndose instantes después de que una joven que apenas conocía pudiera ablandarlo de tal manera, que estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo para ayudarla.

**-0-**

* * *

Hola, yo de nuevo por aquí, quise subir este capítulo lo más pronto posible ya que en él expongo la trama principal de la historia, la cual desarrolla una relación amistad/amor entre los protagonistas.

Espero sus opiniones sobre la idea general, ya que me gustaría ver si la estoy planteando bien (o si solo es otra loca idea de mi mente algo desequilibrada XD).

Quiero agradecer a **Molita, Sam, Rianne Black **y **daniala amaral** por su interés por la historia; les prometo que cada capítulo será mejor que el siguiente.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	3. Nuestro Primer Baile Parte I

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 3. Nuestro Primer Baile. Parte Uno-**

―…Señor Darcy, ¿me está escuchando? ―le cuestiono Caroline observándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido; mientras que los tres residentes de la finca de Netherfield Park esperaban pacientemente a los primeros invitados de la velada.

Fitzwilliam meneo ligeramente la cabeza al percatarse de la mirada ceñida que le estaba dedicando la dama― Discúlpeme me distraje un instante, ¿que decía? ―le comento él, tratando que su ensoñación no fue tan obvia ante los Bingley.

Y la verdad era que llevaba algunos minutos sin escuchar palabra alguna por parte de Caroline, concentrándose por completo en la conversación que había sostenido con la Señorita Elizabeth hace una semana atrás en su camino hacia Meryton; específicamente en los tentadores labios de la joven. _"¿Cómo sería su sabor si los probaba?",_ se había cuestionado mentalmente durante toda la tarde.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más le intrigaba en estos momentos era como había aceptado ayudar a Elizabeth en su irracional plan de juntar a Charles Bingley con Jane Bennet.

Aún era todo un misterio para él, y lo único que recordaba de aquel encuentro era ser seducido por la bella sonrisa de la dama. Y después de este último pensamiento, ahora fue Fitzwilliam quien frunció levemente el ceño al percatarse que su atracción por Elizabeth Bennet era todo menos sana para su mente.

― Le decía que espero que esta noche termine pronto, Charles a invitado a medio Hertfordshire al baile de hoy ―continuo ella, paseándose entre los dos enormes sillones que se encontraban en el despacho de la finca.

― Es una fiesta Caroline, entre más gente mejor ―le comento Charles con una enorme sonrisa, sentado en uno de los dos sillones justo enfrente de donde se encontraba Darcy.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Charles? ―le pregunto Caroline― aunque lo peor fue que invitaste a las Bennet, esa mujer con sus cinco hijas no hacen otra cosa que ridiculizarse frente a los demás; no deberías relacionarte con ellas en el futuro.

― Me agradan las Bennet ―declaro Charles dedicándole otra gran sonrisa a su hermana antes de continuar―al menos la Señorita Bennet y su hermana Elizabeth son encantadoras.

Fitzwilliam por su parte solo le dedico una mirada curiosa a Caroline al escuchar el comentario de su amigo, observando como un gesto de irritación aparecía en el rostro de la joven.

― Charles, ¿no estarás pensado en relacionarte con Elizabeth Bennet? ―le interrogo Caroline con evidente desdén por la dama en cuestión.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―respondió el joven pelirrojo con voz distraída; aunque no escondía que se estaba entreteniendo con la conversación.

― En las dos últimas veladas que pasamos fuera de Netherfield Park, bailaste con Elizabeth en más de una ocasión. Además, la Señora Bennet le ha dicho a medio mundo que pronto una de sus hijas tendrá un matrimonio ventajoso; y no estaba hablando de Jane Bennet.

―La Señorita Elizabeth es joven es muy divertida y bonita ―le comento Charles observando como sus palabras incomodaban a su amigo― ¿tú qué piensas de ella, Darcy?

― Bingley, jamás entenderé ese deseo tuyo por encontrarle virtudes a todo y a todos los que conoces ―le explico Fitzwilliam sin contestar enteramente a su pregunta; porque si expresara lo que realmente pensaba sobre Elizabeth Bennet, le hubiera respondido que los adjetivos "divertida" y "bonita" se quedaban cortos para describir a la joven.

― Oh Señor Darcy, no sea tan cruel ―le dijo Caroline soltando una risita burlona en el proceso.

― Vamos Darcy, algo debe tener Elizabeth Bennet que te guste ―le cuestiono Charles, esperando tener una respuesta más decente por parte de él.

Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño por segunda ocasión, en realidad no había tratado de ofender a Elizabeth con su comentario anterior; aunque seguía sin admitir abiertamente su inesperada atracción por ella.

― Tiene bonitos ojos ―declaro después de unos segundos en silencio, ante las miradas curiosas de los hermanos Bingley. Recordando como había admirado con anterioridad la inusual inteligencia que desplegaba de los hermosos ojos marrones de la Señorita Elizabeth.

― No tiene que ser condescendiente con Charles, Señor Darcy; nadie mas que nosotros lo escucha en estos momentos ―le explico Caroline con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se paseaba enfrente de él.

― Basta ya de hablar sobre las jóvenes guapas de la región, están por llegar los invitados y tenemos que estar preparados ―les comento Charles a ambos dejando su asiento en el sillón― ¿Nos acompañas Darcy?

― Adelántense, me quedare aquí unos minutos más ―le respondió Fitzwilliam sin muchos ánimos de salir ni saludar al centenar de invitados que arribarían al baile.

―Lo envidio Señor Darcy, yo con gusto me quedaría en el despacho y le haría compañía durante toda la noche, pero al ser la anfitriona tengo que recibir los invitados.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada después del osado comentario de la Señorita Bingley, liberando un ligero suspiro de frustración cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba aguantar quedarse callado mientras Caroline se lucia en menospreciar a Elizabeth cada vez que tenía oportunidad; recordando como en la fiesta de los Lucas había declarado que la segunda hija del matrimonio Bennet parecía más una criada que una dama de sociedad.

Y ante aquel burdo comentario Darcy no pudo dejar de contemplar durante horas la piel levemente bronceada de la Señorita Elizabeth; deduciendo que muy seguramente a la joven le gustaba caminar bajo el sol, aunque para él aquel tenue bronceado le parecía atractivo antes que perjudicial en la dama.

Fitzwilliam se quedó poco más de media hora sentado en silencio antes de salir del despacho, decidiendo que debía dejar su escondite al escuchar algunas las voces en el salón principal.

Y después de varios minutos deambulando entre los invitados, pudo notar como era víctima de la examinación descarada de algunos o de las miradas con desdén de otros; provocando que su expresión se endureciera por cada paso que daba. _"¿Por qué había accedido desperdiciar su velada asistiendo a la fiesta de los Bingley, pudiendo fingir un dolor de cabeza y permanecer en el despacho de Charles durante toda la noche?";_ se cuestionó mentalmente, encontrando la respuesta a su pregunta segundos después.

―Señorita Elizabeth ―Fitzwilliam la llamo a tan solo un par de pasos detrás de ella; lo suficiente cerca para percatarse que la joven había dado un pequeño respingo al escucharlo.

― Oh Señor Darcy, me ha asustado ―le explico Lizzie volteando a verlo, con una mano en el pecho mientras inspiraba profundamente.

― Discúlpeme, no fue mi intensión ―le dijo él dedicándole una inclinación, pudiendo apreciar el rubor que invadió las mejillas de la dama antes de que también hiciera una reverencia.

Descubriendo que el resentimiento que le había provocando las miradas insolentes de los demás invitados se desvaneció cuando por fin puedo verla nuevamente.

― No se disculpe, de hecho estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no note su presencia.

― ¿Y está disfrutando de la velada? ―le pregunto Darcy después de un incómodo silencio entre ambos, mientras que se percataba de lo hermosa que estaba la Señorita Elizabeth con un sencillo pero muy favorecedor vestido blanco y con el cabello arreglado elegantemente.

― Mucho, aunque acabo de llegar hace apenas unos minutos ―le respondió ella con ironía― pero le puedo decir el salón está muy bellamente decorado.

― Señorita Elizabeth…

― Puede llamarme solo Elizabeth.

― ¿Disculpe? ―Darcy la observo confundido por su repentino comentario, olvidándose que quería decirle segundos antes.

Elizabeth denotaba inocencia en sus palabras, sin embargo Fitzwilliam pudo descubrir una casi imperceptible ceja levantada y la formación de los hoyuelos en sus mejillas al asomarse una tenue sonrisa.

― Creo que conoce varios de mis secretos, y hemos hablado con demasiada sinceridad en el pasado, así que si lo desea puede llamarme simplemente Elizabeth ―le explico ella al observar algo de duda en el rostro del caballero.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada, limitándose a solo asentir con el ceño levemente fruncido, extrañado por la repentina muestra de confianza de la joven.

― Tengo ya una idea para unir a al Señor Bingley con mi hermana… ―le comento Lizzie segundos después― aunque no podre llevarla a cabo yo sola.

― ¿Y qué es lo que necesita? ―le pregunto Darcy, incorporándose a la conversación.

― Su ayuda activa durante mi plan ―le respondió ella con franqueza.

― ¿Como dice? ―y por segunda vez en tan solo unos minutos Elizabeth Bennet volvía a confundirlo con sus audaces palabras; aunque la joven no parecía notar su aturdimiento momentáneo.

― Señor Darcy, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado? ―le cuestiono Lizzie mientras que sus labios se curvaron para formar una fugaz sonrisa traviesa, durando el tiempo suficiente para que Fitzwillian quedara cautivado por ella.

― ¿Ahora? ―le cuestiono él, sorprendido por la inesperada petición de la dama.

Y fue en ese momento en que Darcy agradecía que la Señorita Elizabeth no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, ya que su mente empezó a recrear todo lo que podía hacer _en privado_ con ella en estos instantes.

―Así es, ¿sabe usted de un lugar más… –Elizabeth miro hacia el rededor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de continuar; gesto que Darcy tuvo que admitir que era adorable en la ella― tranquilo para poder conversar?

― Podemos usar la biblioteca de la residencia si no le molesta –le respondió él, recordando que los hermanos Bingley no eran fanáticos a la lectura; por lo que siempre la biblioteca de Netherfield se encontraba vacía.

― Me parece perfecto, ¿en dónde se encuentra? ―le cuestiono la joven invisiblemente entusiasmada por la idea de reunirse en la biblioteca del lugar.

― Por el pasillo principal hasta el fondo a la derecha –le respondió Darcy de forma automática, ya que aquel sitio era su refugio cuando quería escapar de las constantes atenciones de Caroline Bingley.

― ¿Le parece bien vernos ahí en una hora?

― Por mi no hay problema –Fitzwilliam no pudo evitar dedicarle una tenue sonrisa junto con su respuesta; sin importarle que más de uno en el salón los estuviese mirando en estos momentos.

―Muchas gracias Señor Darcy, tengo que irme seguramente mi madre me busca –le comento ella devolviéndole la sonrisa de forma más encantadora antes de marcharse con sus familiares.

Darcy simplemente se dispuso a esperar su siguiente conversación con la joven contemplándola durante la siguiente media hora; formándose un nudo en el estómago cuando observo como Elizabeth era el centro de atención para varios de los caballeros en la velada.

"_Creo que te gusta Elizabeth Bennet más de lo que debería gustarte"_; Darcy se habló si mismo mentalmente, mientras su mirada la seguía por toda la pista de baile _"¡Claro que te gusta, pobre ingenuo, si ni siquiera puedes quitarle los ojos de encima aun cuando ella no nota tu presencia!"_

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, mientras su mal humor aumentaba al constatar como la Señorita Elizabeth llevaba ya cuatro bailes con tres diferentes hombres. En el primero y el tercero su pareja fue Charles Bingley; sin embargo el segundo fue con un caballero que no dejo de elogiarla durante todo la pieza de música, y el último fue un joven militar con el cual llevaba más de cinco minutos hablando animadamente a tan solo un par de pasos de él.

Y Fitzwillian no pudo dejar de sentirse celoso por verla flirtear tan abiertamente con los demás hombres; y su irritación seguramente era tan evidente para los demás, que Caroline Bingley se acercó lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Darcy pudo notar como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Tenía más que suficiente con la confusión que le causaba su creciente fascinación por Elizabeth Bennet, para agregar el hecho de que fuera tan evidente para alguien más, situación más que intolerable para él.

― Me siento igual que usted Señor Darcy, creo que estamos muy lejos de la alta sociedad de Londres en estos momentos.

Fitzwilliam simplemente se limitó a asentir sin muchos ánimos de conversar con la Señorita Bingley, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en Elizabeth.

―Aunque no echaría de menos los bailes de la capital si los invitados de esta noche fueran más respetables ―le comento Caroline con un aire de superioridad en su voz― mire a la Señorita Elizabeth por ejemplo, ha estado durante toda la velada pasando de un brazo a otro, ¿acaso los caballeros encuentran belleza en ella que yo no logro percibir?

― No sé que es lo que quiere conseguir con su pregunta, Caroline ―le indico Fitzwilliam cuando noto como la joven Bingley lo observaba atentamente, seguramente esperando una respuesta de su parte.

―Lo que quiero saber es si usted encuentra a la Señorita Elizabeth tan atractiva como para llenarla de atenciones durante toda la noche ―le explico Caroline aun con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro.

― Es una joven tolerable me atrevería a decir, aunque no llegaría a tentarme como para invitarla a bailar ―le declaro Darcy luego de algunos segundos, dejando que su exasperación por la situación escogiera las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Observando instantes después como Elizabeth había disminuido la intensidad de su sonrisa, y sus movimientos eran mucho mas tensos mientras hablaba con el militar.

― Tiene toda la razón Señor Darcy ―le comento la Señorita Bingley satisfecha por su respuesta justo antes de ser llamada desde el otro lado del salón― discúlpeme, Sir William Lucas quiere presentarme a alguien.

Fitzwilliam se insultó a sí mismo en voz baja al ver la mirada de desdén que le dedicaba Elizabeth antes de desaparecer del salón.

Tenía que disculparse con ella lo las pronto posible, ya que seguramente había escuchado como fingía despreciarla delante de Caroline Bingley; desprecio que cada vez estaba más alejado de la realidad.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí. La verdad, me gusto escribir este capítulo bajo la perspectiva de Mr. Darcy y voy a seguir haciéndolo durante la historia (lo de cambiar de protagonista principal entre los capítulos), ya que en mi parecer la lectura es mucho más entretenida cuando sabemos sobre los pensamientos de ambos protagonistas.

Así que esta vez le toco a nuestro querido Mr. Darcy, aunque al final no tuvo mucha suerte por no medir sus palabras (y eso le pasa por hablar con Caroline XD); así que esperen la parte dos de este encuentro entre Lizzy y él.

Quiero agradecer **a sueño de luna, Teen Janeite, asmescasso** y **Haydea princess of Janina** por seguir y/o poner en favoritos esta historia :D

Y a las lectoras que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias, la verdad me dio gusto que mi descabellada idea les gustara; ya que quiero plasmar algo diferente con esta historia a comparación de lo que he escrito antes:

**Molita:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Y con respecto a que las mentes algo desequilibradas han ayudado a la humanidad, tengo que darte la razón XD. Aunque a veces pienso que escribir tanto sobre nuestra querida pareja del siglo XIX terminara por desequilibrar por completo mi mente en el futuro XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy:** Hola, es un gusto tenerte como lectura en esta historia :D, y debido a que termine uno de mis Fic aquí me tienes con otra loca idea, solo espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado. Aunque con Mr. Darcy con protagonista es difícil no seguir leyendo XD. Te mando un abrazo.

**Sueo de luna:** Muchas gracias por escribir, es para mí un placer compartir esta historia, así que espera más capítulos pronto. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, y espero que la trama del Fic te sigua gustando como hasta ahora :D

**AnaMa9507:** Hola Ana, gracias por pasarte por aquí. La verdad esta historia la tenía guardada ya que quería terminar uno mis Fic antes, así que espera nuevas escenas entre Mr. Darcy y Lizzie, ya que pienso hacer esta historia un poco más amena y divertida. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Teen Janeite:** Gracias por escribir, la verdad agradezco tu opinión sobre la historia, ya que es el motivo por la que la subo y la comparto con ustedes. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten, ahora que cada vez nuestro Mr. Darcy se enamora inconscientemente de Elizabeth. Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Y sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	4. Nuestro Primer Baile Parte II

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 4. Nuestro Primer Baile. Parte Dos-**

No podía sentir nada más que enojo aunque lo intentara; simplemente no podía forzarse a reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera exasperación por las palabras del Señor Darcy.

Y en estos momentos lo que Elizabeth Bennet quería hacer era esconderse, tener unos minutos a solas para calmase y replantear sus opciones; aun cuando su madre la llamara desde el otro del salón, instigándola a seguir bailando con el Señor Bingley, el cual la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Que irónico",_ pensó Lizzie mientras rechazaba sutilmente la insistente invitación de su madre; ya que el afable y alegre carácter el Señor Bingley lo único que causaría en ella en estos instantes seria aumentar su enojo actual, aun cuando el pobre hombre no tuviera la culpa de ello.

Elizabeth salió del salón tan rápido como pudo, directo hacia uno de los corredores de la mansión con el afán de encontrar algo de privacidad en el lado norte de la residencia; donde el número de invitados era mucho menor.

Y por mucho que aspiraba que su mente odiara al Señor Darcy por sus hirientes palabras, no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo por su presencia. En varias ocasiones se había descubierto contemplándolo durante la velada, aun cuando sus parejas de baile se deshacían por atraer su atención, Elizabeth no podía dejar de fijar su mirada hacia el caballero, percatándose que él también la observaba.

Además, no podía privarse a sí misma de admirar ese esplendido ejemplar masculino.

Elizabeth frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver donde iban sus pensamientos, mientras entraba en una de las habitaciones de la elegante mansión, agradeciendo que estuviera vacía; _"Es ilógico que alguien tan perfecto físicamente tuviese un carácter y un comportamiento tan arrogante y orgulloso", _se cuestionó mentalmente, sorprendiéndosede que en más de una ocasión el Señor Darcy le había parecido "apuesto", "cautivador", y por qué no decirlo "tentador" en varios aspectos.

Lizzie se mordió el labio inferior por su última reflexión mientras cerraba la enorme puerta de roble de atrás de ella, recordándose la frase del Señor Darcy hacia su persona para apaciguar su repentina fascinación por el caballero; _"Es una joven tolerable me atrevería a decir, aunque no llegaría a tentarme como para invitarla a bailar."_

Replanteándose su opinión hacia él instantes después, ahora para Elizabeth, el Señor Darcy era el hombre más "arrogante, engreído e irritante" que había conocido en el mundo.

Tardo unos minutos antes de notar en donde se encontraba, alzando la mirada del suelo para percatarse del amplio de lugar y de las estanterías repletas de libros a su alrededor.

― La biblioteca ―se dijo a si misma mientras daba unos cuantos pasos por el lugar; al parecer había seguido inconscientemente las indicaciones del Señor Darcy.

Elizabeth no pudo dejar de sonreír segundos después por lo elegante y lo maravilloso del lugar, seguramente había más libros de los que podría leer en su vida; lamentando que los Bingley no fueran aficionados a la lectura y dejar esta magnífica habitación abandonada.

― Señorita Elizabeth ―escucho como alguien la llamaba detrás de ella, sintiendo como sus piel se erizaba por la cercanía de aquella la voz masculina.

― ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―le cuestiono Lizzie dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con evidente desdén, estaba tan abstraída admirando el resplandor del lugar que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del caballero y de lo cerca que encontraba de ella.

― Se suponía que nos veríamos en la biblioteca en una hora ―le explico él diciéndole lo obvio, dando un paso hacia atrás al ver la visible exasperación de la dama.

― Permítame decirle que ya no deseo hablar con usted, ni ahora ni nunca ―le comunico Elizabeth cruzando ambos brazos, sin importarle que su comportamiento no fuera el más cortes en estos momentos; recordando que el hombre que tenía en frente había herido su orgullo y su vanidad hace apenas unos minutos, situación que no iba a olvidar fácilmente.

― Sé que me ha escuchado ―le comento el Señor Darcy con una mueca de pesar― cuando hablaba con la Señorita Bingley, y quiero disculparme con usted por mis insensatas palabras.

Lizzie sintió como se ablandaba por el visible arrepentimiento del caballero; sin embargo, tan pronto como recordó su enfado hacia él, le hablo con seriedad y severidad― No tiene por qué hacerlo Señor Darcy, ha sido lo bastante claro en el pasado. Y tal vez perdonaría su vanidad si no hubiese ofendido la mía desde un principio.

― Estaba molesto, y cuando la Señorita Bingley me pregunto que si pensaba que usted era atractiva, mentí ―le confeso él, pasándose los dedos por el cabello con demasiada urgencia, en un innato intento de que le creyera― le mentí, porque no tenía humor de seguir conversando con ella. Y no dejare de pedirle disculpas hasta que me crea.

Elizabeth lo miro con recelo durante unos instantes, el Señor Darcy siempre había sido un perfecto caballero cuando estaban los dos solos, y muy seguramente su comportamiento taciturno y huraño hacia los demás podía deberse a falta de confianza. Por otro lado, cualquiera que estuviera en compañía de Caroline Bingley podía perder la paciencia fácilmente por sus comentarios austeros y poco amables.

Además, era la primera vez que alguien le pedida disculpas con tanta apremio en sus escasos veinte años; por lo que el caballero tenía que estar diciéndole le verdad.

― Le creo, y como le dije anteriormente no tiene por qué disculparse.

― Todo lo contrario, si tengo que hacerlo ―le aseguro él, dando un paso hacia ella para disminuir la distancia entre ambos― porque lo que dije fue todo lo contrario a lo que siento.

― ¿Y qué es lo que siente? ―Lizzie le cuestiono con apenas con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como el color empezaba a invadir sus mejillas, avergonzada por tener el valor de preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Él la miro intensamente durante unos segundos antes de responder― Siento que es más que _"tolerable"_ Señorita Elizabeth, y créame cuando le digo que el hombre que tenga la suerte de desposarla será el ser más afortunado y dichoso del mundo.

― No tiene que hacerme sentir bien, pero gracias por sus palabras de todos modos ―Elizabeth pestaño varias veces sin todavía creer lo que acaba de escuchar por parte del señor Darcy; y aunque no fue exactamente una declaración de admiración por ella, había sido lo más agradable y sincero que le habían dicho en toda su vida.

― Creo haberle escuchado decir que había suficiente confianza entre nosotros como para hablar sinceramente ―le comento él, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa galante antes que un denso silencio los invadiera.

― Entonces… ¿Me contara su plan? ―le cuestiono Darcy momentos después, regresándola de su ensoñación momentánea.

―Oh si, por supuesto ―Lizzie volvió a pestañar al percatarse de la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba el caballero, sintiendo como reaparecía el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas― lo que tengo planeado es provocar un encuentro a solas entre el Señor Bingley y mi hermana ―le explico ella, retomando su compostura inicial― y para que esto suceda, ya he recibido una invitación del Señor Bingley para visitar Netherfield Park junto con Jane para recorrer los jardines de la mansión.

― Y si me permite preguntarle, ¿en dónde entro yo? ―le cuestiono él enmarcado una ceja, visiblemente entretenido.

― Usted tendrá que distraer a la Señorita Bingley durante todo el día.

El Señor Darcy la miro extrañado por su participación en el plan, dejando escapar un leve suspiro antes de hablar― ¿Tengo que hacerlo? –le pregunto, aunque su tono de voz era más bien de súplica que de cuestionamiento.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa por sus palabras; al parecer el caballero repudiaba la compañía de Caroline Bingley tanto como ella lo hacía.

― Creo que será la única forma de perdonar sus antiguas palabras Señor Darcy, además usted es el único que puede apartarla del Señor Bingley para que yo pueda dejarlo solo con mi hermana Jane.

― Si lo hago, entonces usted me deberá un favor ―Darcy la miro divertido, sonriéndole antes de continuar― y tenga por seguro que se lo cobrare.

― ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para pagárselo?, como bien sabe no soy una joven de muchos recursos, y he de confesar que soy muy mala para las manualidades ―Lizzie se sonrojo sin saber enteramente porque, empezando a hablar rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada― solamente le podre devolver el favor con otro, aunque no creo…

― Un baile ―le dijo él, provocando otro corto silencio entre ambos.

― ¿Cómo dijo? ―Lizzie volvió su cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo nuevamente, observando un exótico brillo en esos ojos azules. Sintiendo que con aquella vehemente mirada que le dedicaba en estos momentos el Señor Darcy, podía hacerle olvidar fácilmente lo arrogante y presuntuoso que era en ocasiones.

― Señori… ―empezó a decir él, aunque se detuvo al recordar que ella le había dado permiso de dejar a un lado los convencionalismos entre ellos― si acepta bailar conmigo Elizabeth, estaría dispuesto a pasar toda una tarde con la Señorita Bingley por usted.

― No tiene que pedírmelo, yo con mucho gusto lo haría sin nada a cambio Señor Darcy.

― Fitzwilliam ―le musito él, dedicándole una media sonrisa ante el asombro de la joven, ofreciéndole el brazo para invitarla a abandonar la biblioteca― puede llamarme simplemente Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth se colgó del brazo del caballero para entrar en el gran salón de la mansión, donde los invitados seguían con la velada sin haber notado su ausencia. Lizzie no sabía por qué estaba tan inusualmente nerviosa e insegura en compañía del Señor Darcy; tal vez era porque había formado una extraña amistad con el hombre que tenía fama de ser el más orgulloso y egoísta que había pisado el condado de Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth lo miro de reojo, su rostro como siempre se mantenía altivo y con el mentón alto, como si quisiese asegurar a todas aquellas personas que lo observaban que no olvidaran su superioridad y su rango en la sociedad. Sin embargo, Lizzie había conocido otro lado de Fitzwilliam Darcy; uno más amigable, gentil y hasta se atrevía a decir cariñoso con ella.

― Señor Darcy, lo he buscado durante por todo el salón… ¿Señorita Elizabeth? ―inquirió Caroline acercándose velozmente hacia él, incapaz de enmascarar su desconcierto al encontrar a Elizabeth Bennet del brazo del caballero.

― Señorita Bingley, ¿que decía? ―le pregunto Darcy al observa como Caroline se queda sin palabras y apretaba los labios mientras le dedicaba una mirada esquivez a Elizabeth.

― Oh, nada importante, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar a solas en otra ocasión…

― Entonces si me permite, le he pedido a la Señorita Elizabeth su compañía en el siguiente baile ―le comunico Fitzwilliam; y Lizzie pudo ver como una sonrisa aprecia en los labios del caballero, seguramente entretenido por la expresión de completo asombro de Caroline Bingley por sus palabras.

Y después de caminar hacia la pista de baile, Elizabeth no pudo controlar una tenue risa que salió de sus labios al observa la cara de perplejidad y frustración de Caroline Bingley les dedicaba; reconociendo que le encantaba que el Señor Darcy la escogiera a ella entre las demás damas de la noche.

― Pensé que no le gustaba bailar ―le comento Lizzie cuando se alejaron de la Señorita Bingley, recordando las palabras del caballero la primera vez que lo había visto en el baile público de Meryton.

Él le otorgo una mirada risueña antes de hablar― No me gusta ―le explico, tomando su mano para que ambos tomara posición a la mitad del salón― aunque podía llegar agradarme con la pareja adecuada.

Y luego de unos segundos el baile empezó, mezclándose entre los demás parejas mientras la música comenzaba a invadir el lugar, notando que más de uno se detenía para verlos bailar en el centro del salón.

― Al parecer, todos nos observan ―le declaro Elizabeth después de una corta pausa entre ellos, frunciendo levemente el ceño al percatarse de la extensa examinación de los demás invitados― tal parece que somos el centro de atención de la noche.

Él sonrió abiertamente por su comentario, acercándose a ella para susurrarle en el oído― se que puede acostumbrarse Elizabeth ―le dijo, provocando que Lizzie sintiera como su aliento acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

― ¿A ser objeto del escrutinio y el cotilleo de las madres casaderas? ―Elizabeth le regreso la sonrisa, sintiendo como el rubor volvía invadir su rostro por cuarta vez en la noche.

Darcy se rio levemente tras sus palabras, gesto que no paso desaparecido por Elizabeth, contagiándose de su encantadora risa segundos después.

― No me refería a eso ―le explico Fitzwilliam negando con la cabeza, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su cintura y acercándola más hacia él; provocando que Elizabeth contuviera un gemido de sorpresa por su inesperado movimiento― lo que le decía, es que puede acostumbrarse perfectamente a ser el centro de atención, y de hecho hay ocasiones que lo es y ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello.

Elizabeth lo miro aturdida durante un segundo por su anterior comentario. Asegurándose a si misma que estar en los brazos del Señor Darcy no era situación para nada desagradable para ella.

Fitzwilliam se inclinó y le susurro en el oído nuevamente― y yo perfectamente puedo acostumbrarme a su compañía si así me lo permite.

Elizabeth incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar, observo como aquellos labios volvían a sonreírle_; "¿Acaso el Señor Darcy me estaba cortejando?",_ se cuestionó por un instante, aunque supuso que su propio desconcierto por la cercanía del caballero estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

Sintiéndose confundida durante resto la velada, interrogándose en varias ocasiones si un hombre como Fitzwilliam Darcy podía interesarse en una joven como ella.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola, yo otra vez por aquí!; trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo.

Una amiga mía de Fanfiction pero de otro fandom me dijo que debería esperar más tiempo entre cada capítulo, para que todos los lectores alcancen a leer y que se produzca más interés hacia la historia; y tal vez tenga razón, sin embargo pienso que si tengo el capítulo listo no sería justo guardarlo unos días más. Así que actualizare hasta historia lo más rápido que pueda.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, la verdad a mí me gusta compartir con ustedes mi alocada imaginación, solo espero que la trama de la historia les esté gustando: **fasistaanime, ariadne cullen, Datyi **y** Ana** **Suarez** por seguir la historia y/o ponerla en sus favoritos.

Y a las tres personitas por dejarme su comentario, muchas gracias :D, siempre son sus palabras las que me animan a continuar escribiente (aunque mi activa imaginación también me ayuda XD):

**Molita**: Gracias por comentar :D, te agradezco tu apoyo durante la historia, como veras el plan de Lizzy por unir a su hermana Jane con Charles tal vez puede traer consecuencias inesperadas para ella XD. Y si, creo que ambas tenemos un desequilibrio grave por leer tanto de este ecantador caballero. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**AnaMa9570:** Gracias por escribir, me da gusto que el capítulo anterior te gustara, como te darás cuentas ambos empiezan a sentir algo por el otro; aunque tal parecer que los dos son algo "testaduros" para confesarlo abiertamente. Gracias por leer. Te mando un abrazo.

**Sam**: Gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegra que te guste la historia, espera más capítulos pronto ;). Te mando un saludo.

**Ga Darcy:** estaba a punto de subir el capitulo cuando vi tu comentario, justo a tiempo. Gracias por escribir, y se puede ver que ambos se coquetean entre ellos, pero sin revelar abiertamente su atracción por el otro XD. Aunque te puedo asegurar que no va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que alguno de los dos termine confesandolo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	5. Solo un Hombre

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 5. Solo un Hombre-**

Darcy se acomodó la corbata por octava vez antes de salir de su habitación, encaminándose hacia el piso inferior de la mansión de Netherfield Park donde seguramente los hermanos Bingley se encontraban esperando a las invitadas de esta tarde.

Se paró justo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras para verificar una vez más su vestuario, llevaba una de sus chaquetas nuevas de color azul marino, además de su chaleco de mismo color con tenues rayas doradas. Tal conjunto era el que solía utilizar cuando se encontraba en la capital, específicamente para asistir a las reuniones de la alta sociedad londinense; no para dar un corto paseo por los alrededores de una finca en el aislado condado de Hertfordshine.

Sin embargo, Fitzwilliam había rechazado el traje gris con negro que su ayuda de recamara le había aconsejado portar este día; argumentando que "_el día ya era demasiado gris para también llevarlo en su vestuario",_ debido a las eminentes nubes que se acercaban desde el norte. Decidiendo finalmente vestir su conjunto azul marino con dorado, el cual no lo había usado desde su llegada de Netherfield.

Darcy frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, pensando que tal vez su vestuario era demasiado elegante para una simple visita vespertina; aunque reconocía que la asistencia de Elizabeth lo había motivado a mejorar su atuendo considerablemente, preguntándose en más de una ocasión durante toda la mañana cual sería el color del vestido que portaría la joven Bennet esta tarde.

― Señor Darcy, luce muy apuesto hoy ―fue la voz cantarina de Caroline Bingley la que le dio la bienvenida a la sala de estar de la residencia, junto con dos pares de ojos curiosos que lo examinaron de pies a cabeza cuando ingreso al lugar― aunque no debió usar uno de sus mejores trajes, recuerde que solo vendrán las Señoritas Bennet a pasar la tarde.

― Se podría decir que a tu lado parezco todo un pordiosero, viejo amigo ―le comento Charles con una gran sonrisa, sin sentirse mal por portar su simple atuendo de chaqueta y chaleco color gris pálido.

― No exageres Charles, es lo que comúnmente usaría… ―_"para tratar de conquistar a una dama", _Fitzwilliam termino la frase en su mente; esperando que su interés por la Señorita Elizabeth no fuera tan evidente ante los Bingley.

― Solo espero saber al final de día cuales fueron sus motivos para tal elegante vestuario –le dijo la joven Bingley, mientras le dedicaba lo que parecía ser una sonrisa seductora.

Fitzwilliam fruncido levemente el ceño por el comentario de Caroline, tomando su reloj y observando la hora antes de guardarlo en su bolcillo nuevamente, mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro en la amplia sala de los Bingley, aminorando el paso momentos después; tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado por la llegada de las Señoritas Bennet.

― Ya era hora de que aparecieran, y con media hora de retraso ―comento Caroline minutos después con un gesto de indignación, tras escuchar tres pares de pasos desde el pasillo principal de la mansión.

Charles se apresuró a la puerta para darles la bienvenida a las invitadas, despidiendo al mayordomo mientras las hacía pasar al centro de la habitación.

Elizabeth Bennet iba vestida de una manera que para Darcy era sumamente encantadora; con un vestido azul con un elegante pero sutil encaje, enmarcado a la perfección con una chaqueta color amarillo mostaza. Tal combinación de colores, se sentaban perfectamente bien a la figura y al tono de cabello de la joven.

― Elizabeth ―el nombre se escapó de los labios de Fitzwilliam como un leve susurro al verla entrar a la habitación, aunque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por ella, ya que se volteo a verlo dedicándole una tenue sonrisa como saludo.

― Espero que nuestra tardanza no fuera una molestia, Señor Bingley ―se disculpó Jane, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al anfitrión.

― En absoluto ―le declaro Charles con su característica voz afable al hablar― y permítanme decirles a ambas que tienen un aspecto radiante esta tarde.

Ambas jóvenes Bennet le agradecieron con un sutil "gracias", mientras que la mirada de Charles pasaba varias veces entre Elizabeth y su amigo con una expresión curiosa y divertida.

― Y por lo que veo, tanto la Señorita Elizabeth como Darcy tuvieron la misma idea esta mañana ―comento Charles observando entretenido la gran similitud entre los dos atuendos.

― Al parecer el Señor Darcy y yo pensamos que el color amarillo y el azul contractarían perfectamente con el clima sombrío de este día.

Fitzwilliam se ruborizo con incomodidad por las palabras de la joven, mirando distraídamente hacia el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba los Bingley, encontrándose con un par de ojos risueños y una sonrisa por parte de Elizabeth.

― Es solo una simple coincidencia Charles, no deberías darle mucha importancia a los atuendos de los demás ―le declaro Caroline con evidente irritación, lamentándose haber escogido su vestido color morado con ligeros toques turquesa para la ocasión.

― Entonces Señoritas, ¿desean empezar nuestro recorrido por los jardines? ―Bingley les pregunto a las invitadas, sin molestarse por las mirada de indignación que le dedicaba su hermana por su comentario anterior.

― Nos encantaría, aunque he oído por parte de Sir William Lucas que la biblioteca de Netherfield Park es una de las mejores de la región ―le comento Elizabeth con una expresión estoica y casual; aunque Darcy pudo notar como en los labios de la dama aprecia una tenue sonrisa pícara.

― Sin duda alguna, no obstante tengo que admitir que no soy muy aficionado a la lectura ―añadió Charles risueño, entendiendo la indirecta de la joven de querer permanecer en la residencia― entonces por qué no vamos primero a recorrer la biblioteca que se encuentra en el primer piso, tal vez encuentre algún libro que le guste Señorita Elizabeth.

― Ambas estaremos encantadas, Señor Bingley ―le comento Lizzie con una expresión satisfecha; girándose hacia Fitzwilliam para dedicarle una fugaz mirada conspiradora, el tiempo suficiente para que él entendiera que esperaba que hiciera su parte del plan.

Darcy decepcionado por no pasar más tiempo con Elizabeth, se volvió hacia Caroline con un gesto de completa seriedad al hablar― ¿Señorita Bingley, podría acompañarme?, quiero dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la mansión antes de que empiece a llover.

― Por supuesto Señor Darcy, estaré dichosa en acompañarlo ―Caroline acepto rápidamente el ofrecimiento del caballero, parpadeando varias veces con incredibilidad por lo que acaba de escuchar. Aceptando el brazo de Darcy segundos después con un claro aire de posesión; dedicándole una mirada de total victoria a Elizabeth Bennet mientras empezaban a salir de la sala de estar de la residencia― Charles, creo que puedes hacerte cargo de nuestras invitadas en nuestra ausencia.

― Sin ningún problema, espero que no se mojen durante su paseo ―le expreso Charles a su hermana mientras se marchaba con las señoritas Bennet hacia uno de los corredores, en dirección hacia la biblioteca de la mansión.

― Señor Darcy, me permitiría ir por mi sombrero y a cambiarme de zapatos ―le explico Caroline cuando ambos se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo de la residencia; concluyendo que su calzado no aguantaría un paseo largo y mucho menos si empezaba a llover en el camino― no estoy preparada para el clima húmedo de hoy.

― Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite ―le dijo él sin moverse de su lugar. Viendo como la Señorita Bingley desaparecía por las escaleras con su "singular" vestido morado.

Fitzwilliam se quedó de pie en el centro del recibidor de la residencia mientras esperaba el regreso de la dama; y durante algunos minutos el lugar se quedó en silencio, con solo la voz alegre de Charles de fondo, la cual llegaba a escucharse a lo lejos.

Seguramente Bingley se estaba divirtiendo con la compañía de las Señoritas Bennet, mientras que él le tocaba soportar las constantes insinuaciones de Caroline y la eminente posibilidad de acabar empapado al final de la tarde.

Sin embargo, instantes después escucho el sonido de un par de pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba, dibujándosele una media sonrisa al observar a Elizabeth aparecer desde uno de los corredores con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Y cuando la vio salir del corredor, supuso que las cosas entre Bingley y la Señorita Bennet estaban saliendo perfectamente, debido a la gran sonrisa dibujada de los labios de la joven.

― Señor Darcy, pensé que ya se había marchado con la Señorita Bingley ―le dijo ella levemente sorprendida cuando se lo encontró solo en el centro de recibidor.

Fitzwilliam abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la voz aguda de Caroline Bingley se escuchó desde el segundo piso, gritando de una manera muy poco femenina un "Marie Anne", seguido instantes después de un "no se puede conseguir a una criada decente en estos tiempos."

― Gracias a Dios, no me llamo Marie Anne ―le comento Elizabeth con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, mientras observaba hacia el final de las escaleras en la segunda planta.

Fitzwiliam le regreso el gesto entretenido por las vivaces palabras de la joven, aunque su sonrisa solo duro unos segundos, cambiándola por una expresión turbada mientras la contemplaba en silencio.

Era extraño, pensó Darcy desconcentrado, tenía varios años encontrándose con los placeres que le daba la alta sociedad londinense, además de estar rodeado por las jóvenes más hermosas, refinadas y sobre todo deseables de toda Inglaterra; y sin embargo, en un extraña jugada de la vida había encontrado en el condado aislado de Hertfordshine, toda la belleza y la inteligencia femenina en una sola mujer, la cual con una única mirada llegaba a acelerarle él puso y hacerle perder la compostura.

― Me siento terriblemente mal, por mi culpa va a salir y exponerse a la lluvia ―Elizabeth inconscientemente le sonrió dulcemente, provocando que su mirada se suavizara en el proceso― y claro a la compañía de la Señorita Bingley.

―Le he prometido que la ayudaría, ¿no es así? ―le explico Darcy adquiriendo un tono risueño por el sarcasmo de la dama; convencido que tener que pasar toda la tarde con Caroline Bingley era mucho peor que empaparse por completo por la lluvia.

― Lo hizo, aunque creo que le sigo debiendo por tener que ayudarme a entretener a la Señorita Bingley durante mi plan.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos, mientras una sonrisa traviesa empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro y volvía a hablar― le he dicho al Señor Bingley que iría a pedir algo de té, sin embargo es mi intención dejarlos a solas el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Sabe de un lugar donde podría pasar unos minutos mientras espero?

― Hay un par de salones de juego en el ala este donde puede permanecer sin ser molestada ―le respondió Fitzwilliam con una media sonrisa; admirando la gran ingenio de la dama y su innato don de persuadir a los demás.

Ahora solo esperaba que su amigo Charles aprovechara la oportunidad que tenía para hablar a solas con la Señorita Bennet, y así aclarar sus sentimientos hacia la joven.

― Es un lugar perfecto mientras espero, gracias ―le dijo Elizabeth con un gesto de agradecimiento, empezando a caminar para tomar el pasillo, sin embargo se detuvo a tan solo un par de pasos de él― ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?, aun me siento culpable dejándolo solo con la Señorita Bingley.

"_Lo había vuelto a hacer",_ se dijo Darcy visiblemente sorprendido; Elizabeth Bennet había vuelto a alterar todos sus sentidos a tal grado de quedarse mudo por solo contemplar esa radiante sonrisa en sus labios mientras esperaba su respuesta, y ahora, _"¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar ante tal ofrecimiento_?"

― Si desea mi compañía estaré complacido en ir con usted ―le respondió finalmente Darcy con voz suave, agradecido por el cambio de circunstancia en los últimos minutos.

― Sabe que su presencia no me molesta en absoluto ―le dijo ella gentilmente, empezando a caminar enfrente del caballero mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión.

― ¿Y sabe exactamente a donde se dirige, Elizabeth? ―le pregunto Darcy divertido después de pasar un par de corredores; al parecer la joven se entretenida inspeccionando y curioseando cada una de las habitaciones de la residencia, y él estaba más que complacido en acompañarla en su investigación.

― Usted quiere desaparecer antes de que la Señorita Bingley regrese, y yo quiero dejar a solas a mi hermana con el Señor Bingley el mayor tiempo posible… ―le argumento ella con sonrisa cautivadora― así que entre más nos alejemos de ellos mejor.

Darcy simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras la seguía, llegando luego de unos minutos a uno de los salones de juego en donde se encontraba una enorme mesa de billar en el centro de la habitación.

Cuando entraron Elizabeth se dedicó a curiosear por el lugar, mientras que él se quedaba estático a un lado de la puerta, contemplándola en silencio.

Y luego de observar la cálida y luminosa imagen de Elizabeth enmarcada por la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas Darcy supo que está perdido, y que toda su determinación de permanecer sereno era tan consistente como lo era el humo.

Y antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse, los hermosos ojos de la joven le lanzaron una fugaz mirada cautivadora mientras que él la veía con vehemencia, atrapándolo de una manera tan audaz que el sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

"_¿Acaso podría llegar a poseer ese íntimo derecho de tomarla de la mano?";_ se cuestionó mentalmente, sintiéndose sometido por el primitivo impulso de querer tocarla, dando un par de pasos hacia ella para aprisionar una de sus manos con la suya, apretándola cuidadosamente en un intento de sentir la suave calidez que emanaba de ella.

― Señor Darcy, ¿pasa algo? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth visiblemente sorprendida por su rápido movimiento; sonrojándose por el contacto entre ambos mientras alzaba la mirada para observarlo con extrañeza y timidez.

Y ante la intimidad que la sala les proporcionaba, Darcy quería sonreírle y tomarle ambas manos entre las suyas y llevárselas a los labios para contestar así su pregunta.

Deseaba fervientemente que sus sueños en los que Elizabeth aprecia concluyeran convirtiéndose en realidad. Y por un instante, todas sus fantasías cobraron una fuerza vertiginosa en él, provocando que buscara la cintura de ella para atraerla en contra suya; de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el salón de baile hace apenas dos días atrás, pudiendo sentir la misma calidez y suavidad a través de su vestido.

― Elizabeth, si quiere que me detenga dígalo ahora mismo ―le explico con voz ronca, atrayéndola aún más hacia él, con tanta vehemencia que la joven dejo escapar un gemino ahogado.

Fitzwilliam la observo a los ojos, apartando su mirada momentos después hacia sus tentadores labios.

Elizabeth miro al suelo en un claro gesto de inocencia pero sin llegar apartarse de él; y si Darcy hubiese tenido su usual carácter recto se hubiese retirado dejándola libre. Sin embargo llevabas días deseando posesionarse de aquellos labios.

Por lo que con todo el atrevimiento que se le permitió, alcanzo su cara para que lo miraba nuevamente. Inclinando lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, dándole un casi inexistente beso sobre los labios, mientras sentía como su propia respiración se acelerara por el efímero contacto entre ambos.

Al retirarse, le susurro roncamente en el oído― Esta en todo su derecho de abofetearme si la he molestado con mi atrevimiento.

― Yo… no… ―la escucho decir con voz entrecortada, seguramente confundida aun por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Y que Dios lo perdonara, estaría dispuesto a llegar hasta el final si ella se lo permitía. Por lo que esperaba que Elizabeth lo detuviera antes de que volviera a invadir sus labios con mucha más urgencia que la primera vez.

Por qué solo era un hombre, un hombre que se estaba empezando a enamorar como un loco de Elizabeth Bennet.

**-0-**

* * *

Hola yo otra vez por aquí ;).

Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado; y puede ser que lo terminara en la mejor parte, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible para reparar mi pecado XD.

Y como se darán cuenta Elizabeth en esta historia tiene una rival; y como en mi Fic anterior explote el personaje de George Wickham, ahora me gustaría usar como antagonista a Caroline Bingley.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus _follows_ y/o _favorite_; **Cullen-21-gladys, Are-11, Mary-04** y **ariadne cullen**, gracias a todas por leer.

Y a las personitas que me dejaron su comentario muchas gracias, siempre son sus palabras las que me animan a seguir escribiendo:

**Molita:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te guste este Mr. Darcy el cual en esta ocasión lo quise describir un poco más resuelto con Elizabeth desde un principio. Y creo que en este capítulo a Elizabeth le quedo claro que el caballero está dispuesto a cortejada XD, así que espera el siguiente capítulo, el cual lo tengo pensado hacer desde la perspectiva de Lizzie. Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso ;).

**Imaginandohistorias:** ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;). Como veras este Mr. Darcy estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la tarde con Caroline Bingley con tal de ayudar a Elizabeth en su plan; aunque tuvo suerte ya que al final pudo escaparse de su cruel destino, aunque aún falta ver que va a hacer Caroline cuando se dé cuenta que la han dejado plantada XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy**: Gracias por seguir comentando ;), me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, como veras el Mr. Darcy de esta historia está más que decidido en cortejar a Lizzy, aunque te diré que la historia apenas está empezando y falta aún mucho más por leer, pero no diré nada para no dar adelantos de la trama XD, espero que este capítulo te gustara. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ariadne cullen**: Gracias por comentar, siempre se agradece que me den su opinión sobre la historia ;), y me alegra saber que el Mr. Darcy de este Fic te esté gustando, que como veras aparte de ayudar a Elizabeth con su loco plan, está dispuesto a obtenerla en el proceso. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**AnaMa9507:** ¡Hola Ana! gracias por comentar. Creo que si nuestros protagonistas no fueran algo "testarudos" no sería tan interesante la historia XD, aunque como dije anteriormente quiero crear una relación de amor/amistad entre los dos durante el transcurso de la historia. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Mary-04:** ¡Hola Mary!, gracias por leer esta historia y comentar. Como vez mi imaginación no pará en crear historias de esta pareja que se ha convertido en mi favorita, así que espera más capítulos de esta y mi otra historia. Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Gracias por comentar ;), me alegra saber que te gustara esta historia; trate de que en este Fic los personajes principales fueron un poco más resueltos al momentos de declarar sus sentimientos hacia el otro, pero tratando de no modificar su personalidad. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Y sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	6. Por un Beso

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 6. Por un Beso-**

En sus escasos veinte años Elizabeth Bennet nunca pensó poder despertar tales emociones en un hombre; la gente por lo general opinaba al verla que era una joven linda y agradable, pero sin llegar a hacer lo suficientemente atractiva para ser llamada una de las bellezas del condado, puesto que ocupaba su hermana Jane.

Y sin embargo el Señor Darcy estaba aquí, besándola, sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura lo cual provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por su cercanía; además de dedicarle una mirada tan apasionaba que casi le daba medio contemplar aquellos ojos azules.

Él se encontraba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su cálido aliento y oler ese aroma masculino que comenzaba a hacer su favorito después del baile entre ellos en la fiesta de los Bingley hace dos días.

Elizabeth sintió como el ligero contacto entre ambos iba desapareciendo poco a poco, percibiendo como sus labios empezaban a enfriarse luego del corto beso.

― Esta en todo su derecho de abofetearme si la he molestado con mi atrevimiento ―lo escucho decir, regresándola a la realidad.

Y ahora se suponía debía reprender al Señor Darcy por su insolencia al besarla; sin embargo, _"¿Por qué estaba pesando en lo atractivo que se veía en vez de buscar las palabras adecuadas para reprocharle por su atrevimiento?," _se preguntó Lizzie, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Yo no le gusto al Señor Darcy… él no me gusta… yo no…"_

― Yo no… ―le susurro Elizabeth levemente, notando como sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los suyos nuevamente; por lo que poso ambas manos en su pecho para crear un poco de distancia entre ellos, sintiendo como la respiración del caballero era acelerada y entrecortada, casi a punto de salírsele el corazón.

"_¿Acaso así se siente estar en los brazos de un hombre?,"_ se cuestionó mentalmente, deduciendo que era la sensación más confusa y a la vez agradable que había experimentado en toda su vida.

― Elizabeth… ―empezó a explicarle él después de unos segundos en silencio, sin retraer su mano de su cintura― debería decirle que estoy arrepentido por mis acciones y que no volveré a hacerlo, pero no quiero mentirle.

Elizabeth alzo la mirada para observarlo. El Señor Darcy no se arrepentía por haberle robado un beso; y aunque sonara extraño en ella, en definitiva no se lamentaba por haberlo recibido.

― Lo cierto es que me gustas Elizabeth, más de lo que debería gustarme cualquier mujer ―continuo él con voz suave, aunque la miraba a los ojos con una expresión de completa expectación; esperando ver cualquier signo de aceptación o rechazo por parte de ella.

― _Oh_ ―fue lo único que Lizzie logro pronunciar tras la declaración del Señor Darcy mientras se quedaba sin aliento, sintiendo como la mano del caballero se mantenía firmemente en su cintura para no dejarla ir por sus audaces palabras.

Y después de algunos segundos, lo escucho suspirar profundamente al no obtener una respuesta decente de su parte. Pero, _"¿Qué debería contestar ante tal confesión de afecto?;" _se preguntó Lizzie aun desconcentrada, se suponía que había visitado Netherfield Park con la intención de ayudar a su hermana a aclarar sus sentimientos por el Señor Bingley, no para recibir una declaración por parte de un hombre, sobre todo del alguien tan inaccesible para ella como lo era el Señor Darcy.

― Señorita Elizabeth, discúlpeme si le he causado algún inconveniente ―le dijo él, con un evidente toque de aflicción en su voz; y Elizabeth sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando escucho que volvía a llamarla de manera formal, ya que se había acostumbrado a la intimidad que había entre ambos al hablar.

― No se disculpe… ―murmuró Lizzie apenas consciente de haber pronunciado las palabras que salieron de su boca_, _más parecidas a una súplica que a una queja; volviendo a acercarse a él al no poder hablar y explicar lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Y por unos instantes Elizabeth Bennet no pensó más en lo que era correcto o incorrecto, simplemente decidió responder a lo que sentía y se dejó llevar por la pasión que el Señor Darcy estaba despertando en ella.

Y aunque nunca se había imaginado tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, se atrevió a besarlo; tomándolo por sorpresa, por lo que el caballero tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar y presionar sus labios contra los suyos, mientras sus manos seguían atrayéndola hacia él. Elizabeth simplemente se hundió en sus brazos sin poner contener un largo suspiro en el proceso, percibiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

Luego de unos instantes, sintió como él sonreía contra sus labios mientras la besaba, y Elizabeth le regreso el gesto con timidez.

"_¿Así se sentía un beso?,"_ se preguntó ella, asegurándose que no era nada parecido a lo que había escuchado por parte las mujeres casadas o lo que estaba descrito en sus novelas.

Ser besada era demasiado… _magnifico_, por lo que se enojó con todas aquellas mujeres que le habían dicho que besar a un hombre podría ser una sensación para nada placentera. Aunque no las culpaba por pensar así, ya que no se imaginaba sentir lo que experimentaba en estos momentos en brazos de otro hombre; el Señor Darcy de cierta forma era extraordinario en lo que hacía.

Y aunque el beso entre ellos fue breve y sutil, duro el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se quedaran sin aliento cuando se separaron.

― Discúlpeme, yo… nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a gustarle a alguien como usted… ―le explico Lizzie cuando quedo libre, sintiendo como el rubor invadía todo su rostro por ser observada con tanta determinación por aquellos ojos azules; hablando rápidamente por la exaltación que le provocaba haber besado al Señor Darcy― y por lo general es Jane la que tiene a los caballeros detrás de ella y yo no…

― No se menosprecie Elizabeth, usted es tan bella o más que otras mujeres ―le explico él interrumpiéndola, aun con la respiración agitada― hasta me atrevería a decir, con el perdón de la Señorita Bennet, que es mucho más hermosa que su hermana.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar ruborizarse por segunda ocasión, sintiendo como le ardía la cara por el comentario del caballero. Era extraño, ya que cada cumplido que salía de los labios del Señor Darcy era una cuota nueva de placer desconocido hasta estos momentos para ella.

― Me temo que está siendo exagerado en sus palabras, pero agradezco su cumplido de todos modos ―le dijo Lizzie aun sonrojada, notando como una amplia sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

― ¿Podría saber qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia, Elizabeth? ―le cuestiono él con una ceja levemente levantada.

― Solo recordé las palabras de mi madre esta mañana ―le respondió Lizzie sintiéndose más relaja al hablar; regresando a su actitud alegre y sarcástica de siempre― me dijo que "era toda una desgracia tener que pasar la tarde con su compañía mientras visitaba a los Bingley."

Elizabeth lo observo fruncir el ceño, aunque más que molesto parecía entretenido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

― Supongo que la Señora Bennet aun desea relacionarla con Bingley ―le comento el caballero― además de que piensa que "mi compañía" es más que desagradable para usted.

― Yo nunca he pensado que es desagradable, Señor Darcy. Aunque si dejara de fruncir el ceño cada cinco minutos y se abstuviera de ser tan arrogante y orgulloso frente a los demás, obtendría una mejor reputación ―le explico Elizabeth, esperando no ofenderlo por su sincero comentario.

Darcy le dedico una tenue sonrisa divertida, tomando con su mano la suya. Y para Elizabeth sentir sus labios nuevamente en sus piel fue lo mejor que pudo experimentar en estos momentos.

― Lo intentare, pero no le prometo nada ―le susurró en el oído, y Lizzie sintió como su cuerpo temblara ligeramente por aquel intimo gesto― no obstante, lo que me concierne en estos momentos son sus pensamientos sobre lo que le he dicho anteriormente, me gustas Elizabeth, casi temo que demasiado.

Elizabeth se quedó unos segundos en silencio, aun incrédula por lo que acaba de pasarle; tenía frente a ella a uno de los caballeros más ricos e importantes del norte de Inglaterra esperando que aceptara su declaración de afecto; sin embargo era la primera vez que Lizzie se cuestionaba seriamente tener una relación formal con un hombre.

No obstante, en su mente reapareció el compromiso de su hermana con el odioso Señor Collins, complicando así su decisión final.

― Lo único que puedo ofrecerle es que pensare en su declaración, y darle una respuesta después de resolver el dilema de mi hermana Jane. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tiempo para usted.

― Mi querida Elizabeth ―le menciono él rebosando una sonrisa― me acaba de hacer el hombre más feliz de mundo con sus palabras. No se preocupe por mí, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Y luego de unos instantes Lizzie se recordó que tenía que respirar, escucharlo de decir su nombre de una manera tan apasionada y cariñosa le provocaba que el ritmo de su corazón se acelerara. Estaba tan apuesto ante ella, mostrándose decidido y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, que Elizabeth estaba segura que era la única persona en el mundo que había contemplado al Señor Darcy de esa manera.

― Creo que tendremos que volver, seguramente la estarán buscando por no regresar a la biblioteca ―le comunico Darcy después de otro corto silencio entre ambos, visiblemente satisfecho por el resultado de la conversación entre ellos.

― Tiene razón, posiblemente mi hermana este preocupada por mí ―le comento Lizzie aceptando gustosa el brazo del caballero, conduciéndola hacia la puerta de la sala para salir a uno de los corredores de la residencia; tomándose su tiempo al caminar, tratando que el rubor desapareciera de su rostro antes de alguien lo notara y empezara a hacerle preguntas, las cuales no estaba dispuesta a responder en estos momentos.

― ¡Darcy¡ ―ambos oyeron la voz de Charles Bingley justo antes de entrar al recibidor; y Elizabeth se extrañó por la escena que tenía frente a ella.

El Señor Bingley se veía más entusiasmado de lo habitual, dedicándoles una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Por su parte, Jane tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo; al contrario de Caroline Bingley, la cual casi la fulmina con la mirada al verla entrar al recibidor del brazo del Señor Darcy.

Lizzie se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras veía a su hermana con curiosidad, algo había ocurrido entre Jane y el Señor Bingley, así que esperaba enterarse pronto de ello.

― ¿Dónde se habían metido? ―les cuestiono Charles a ambos, mirando primero a Darcy y luego a ella― Señorita Elizabeth, pensamos que se había perdido entre los corredores de la mansión.

― Y así fue Señor ―le afirmo Lizzie utilizando las palabras del caballero a su favor; aunque estaba consiente que nadie le iba creer que realmente se había perdido durante más de veinte minutos en una residencia donde había más de una docena de empleados yendo y viniendo por todo el lugar― sin embargo, el Señor Darcy fue muy amable en indicarme el camino de regreso al recibidor.

― Vaya amigo, hiciste la buena acción del día ―le dijo Charles divertido, acercándose a él para darle una palmada en la espalda― Caroline estaba preguntando por ti, he íbamos a buscarte en estos momentos.

Fitzwilliam simplemente asintió con la cabeza con excesiva solemnidad, al parecer sin muchos ánimos de hablar sobre el tema; y Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver como el Señor Darcy cambiaba su actitud radicalmente al estar en compañía de Caroline Bingley, preguntándose si era el mismo hombre que hace unos minutos la había besado.

― Aunque creo que el paseo por los alrededores de Netherfield Park tendrá que esperar para otro día ―comento Charles mirando hacia una de las ventanas del lugar, provocando que los demás imitaran su movimiento para observar como la lluvia empezaba a azotar los jardines de la residencia.

― Solo espero que termine pronto de llover, si no será toda una odisea regresar a casa para nosotras ―dijo Jane después de haber permanecido en silencio durante el inicio de la conversación, con una expresión preocupada al ver como la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba cada minuto.

― Oh no Señorita Bennet, lo más seguro es que van a tener que quedarse esta noche ―le explico Charles negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

― No es necesario Señor Bingley ―le comento Jane mientras un ligero rubor volvía a invadir sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada del anfitrión― Longbourn no está muy lejos de aquí.

― Podemos prestarles a las Señoritas Bennet el carruaje más nuevo si es necesario ―se apresuró a decir Caroline al ver la clara intención de su hermano por invitarlas a pasar la noche en la mansión; sin ánimos de convivir por más tiempo con las hermanas Bennet.

― No se hable más, ambas se quedaran esta noche ―les dijo Charles con determinación― Netherfield tiene las habitaciones suficientes para hospedar a nuestras invitadas; además, me sentiré culpable si algo les llegara a pasar en el camino por este clima.

Elizabeth observo entretenida como la expresión de Caroline cambiaba de incredibilidad a una de completa irritación por la hospitalidad del Señor Bingley; cuestionándose si en realidad había algún parecido entre ambos hermanos.

―Caroline deberías cambiarte, será incómodo para ti llevar puesto por el resto del día tu vestimenta de viaje ―le comento Charles segundos después, notando como su hermana llevaba puesto su gorro y sus botas que utilizaba para salir.

― Volveré a mi habitación para cambiarme, con su permiso ―la joven Bingley se despidió con una tensa inclinación mientras daba media vuelta hacia las escaleras de la mansión, dedicándole una fugaz mirada de desdén a Elizabeth antes de abandonar la estancia.

― Espero que les guste jugar a las cartas, Señoritas ―les comento Charles después de que su hermana desapareciera por las escaleras al segundo piso― como Darcy nunca accede a jugar, Caroline y yo no aburrimos mucho al ser solo dos jugadores.

― Sera todo un placer ―le contesto Lizzie con una ligera sonrisa. Al parecer quedarse durante una noche en Netherfield ayudaría a su plan de emparejar a su hermana con el Señor Bingley.

― ¿Y tú Darcy, te nos unirás esta vez? ― le pregunto Charles a su amigo, esperando realmente que en esta ocasión aceptara jugar por la presencia de las Señoritas Bennet.

Elizabeth lo observo con curiosidad, mientras que el Señor Darcy se tomaba algunos segundos para contestar, y por un momento pensó que iba a aceptar la invitación del Señor Bingley; sin embargo lo vio negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

― Sabes que no me gustan los juegos de azar, Charles ―le respondió Fitzwilliam con seriedad, contemplando a Elizabeth durante unos instantes antes de continuar― pero estaré complacido en acompañarlos por el resto de la tarde.

Elizabeth no pudo retener una tenue sonrisa al escucharlo, mientras observaba como el serio y reservado Señor Darcy aparecía al ya no estar solos; y por un momento se preguntó cómo sería convivir con un hombre que el intrigaba y le fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí. Disculpen la demora, hasta ahora tuve tiempo de sentarme frente a la computadora a terminar este capítulo como se debe, solo espero que fuera de su agrado.

¿Alguien se imagina que paso entre Charles y Jane?, recuerden que es uno de los temas centrales de esta historia, además de que cada vez más Caroline se da cuenta que hay algo entre Darcy y Lizzy (y aunque por el momento no ha hecho nada, solo esperen los siguientes capítulos XD).

Y es en este punto donde la historia se vuelve más entretenida ya que ahora nuestros protagonistas empiezan a confesarse sus sentimientos por el otro (aunque por el momento solo sea mera atracción), así que esperen la siguiente actualización ;)

Quiero agradecer a las personas que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos: **louraris **y** Dark Side of Everyone**, gracias por leer.

Y a las lectoras que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias ;) la verdad son sus palabras las que me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo:

**Ana Suarez:** Hola, gracias por escribir, como veras hubo más de un beso entre nuestros protagonistas, aunque ahora fue Lizzie la que se decidió a hacerlo. Y con respecto a Caroline solo te diré que está a punto de empezar a hacer de las suyas en la historia. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Gracias por seguir comentando, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el siguiente capítulo, solo espero que sea de tu agrado. Y no te preocupes por Darcy, él sabe ser todo un caballero con Lizzy ;), además la expresión de _"estar dispuesto a llegar hasta el final," _fue en el buen sentido (si es que existe XD). Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso grizzli XD.

**Ariadne cullen**; Gracias por escribir ;), como veras nuestro querido Mr. Darcy está dispuesto a esperar por Lizzy, aunque te diré que no se quedara quieto durante su espera XD. Y con respecto a Caroline, aún falta ver que hará después de ser plantada por Mr. Darcy. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo ;)

**Marilu:** ¡Hola!, gracias por pasarte por esta historia, como veras esta vez quise empezar con la relación entre Mr. Darcy y Lizzy desde un principio, aunque te diré que aún falta mucho por leer en esta historia. Y digo lo mismo que tú, es casi imposible no enamorarse de Mr. Darcy. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Louraris:** Hola, gracias por animarte a escribir. Me agrada saber que la historia te guste ;), y disculpa la demora, tenia escrito el capítulo desde hace días pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para revisarlo y subirlo. Espero que la historia te siga gustando como hasta ahora, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy: **Hola, gracias por seguir comentando; ¿fue tu cumpleaños?, si es así felicidades :D, nada como leer de nuestro amor literario como regalo XD. Y concuerdo contigo, me gusta leer o escribir desde la perspectiva de Darcy; aunque en esta historia voy a tratar de intercalar los protagonistas entre cada capítulo, ya que pienso que vuelve más interesante el Fic. Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te gustara, te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	7. La Mujer de mis Sueños

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 7. La Mujer de mis Sueños-**

Solo en su habitación, Fitzwilliam termino de atar su corbata mientras recapitulaba lo ocurrido en la velada de la noche anterior; sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo de lo sucedió entre él y Elizabeth Bennet.

Sabía que tenía que controlarse, sin embargo haber besado a Elizabeth dos veces seguidas en el mismo día era lo más _magnifico_ que había hecho en su vida; además de que la joven le había correspondido con la misma intensidad que él había sentido cuando la tuvo en sus brazos.

"_Elizabeth indudablemente seria la dueña perfecta para todas sus tierras y propiedades si así lo quisiera ella;_" se dijo Darcy manteniendo la sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque instantes después levanto levemente las cejas tras analizar su afirmación, percatándose de lo fascinado que estaba por la dama.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer para ganársela era ayudarla a emparejar a su amigo Charles con su hermana, situación que iba mejorando con el tiempo.

Bingley le había confesado sus recientes sentimientos por la Señorita Bennet cuando ambos se quedaron solos al final de la velada, aunque no de manera directa, revelándole que había una joven en Hertfordshire que lo tenía hechizado con su bondad y belleza.

"_Ella es la mujer de mis sueños,_" le había mencionado sin decir un nombre en específico, aunque era obvio que se refería a Jane Bennet; y lo único que Darcy hizo al escucharlo alabar a la joven fue mirarlo con irónica por sus palabras tan ambiguas y líricas.

Charles siempre había poseído un carácter romántico, por lo que sus elogios y comentarios eran sinceros y cordiales. Sin embargo, tenía la misma timidez que Fitzwilliam al momento de tratar exponer sus sentimientos hacia los demás; además la Señorita Bennet se encontraba comprometida desde hace un par de semanas con un caballero el cual su familia consentía, provocando la indecisión de su amigo en declararle sus sentimientos a la dama.

Tras vestirse con su chaleco y chaqueta Fitzwilliam salió de su habitación en dirección a la planta baja, donde esperaba encontrarse con Elizabeth en el desayuno, y así pasar la mañana en su compañía antes de su retirada de Netherfield Park.

Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos se apresuró a llegar al comedor, aunque el arribo de una joven al recibidor de la residencia lo distrajo de su objetivo; quedándose estático en medio de la habitación al toparse con un par de ojos marrones que lo miraron con curiosidad cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

― Señor Darcy, me sorprende encontrarlo levantado tan temprano ―le comento ella dedicándole una tenue sonrisa como saludo.

Fitzwilliam se quedó prácticamente sin palabras mientras la contemplarla detenidamente, luchando contra su súbito deseo de besarla por tercera ocasión.

Elizabeth tenía las mejillas teñidas de un encantador tono rojizo, y su cabello castaño estaba suelto y levemente despeinado por el viento matutino a pesar de llevar su sombrero; y a juzgar por el estado desaliñado de sus botas y enaguas, era evidente que llevaba varios minutos, quizás una hora, caminando al aire libre sin reparo alguno.

Frunció levemente el ceño mientras seguía contemplándola anonadado;_ "¿Ahora cómo se supone que debo esperar pacientemente a que Elizabeth me dé una respuesta a mi declaración de afecto si tengo que observarla en estas condiciones?",_ se cuestionó mentalmente, ya que al verla con ese aspecto tan natural, y por qué no decirlo, _provocativo_, había iniciado en él una serie de reacciones en su cuerpo difíciles de controlar.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―le cuestiono ella después de un par de segundos en silencio, con un toque de curiosidad en su voz por la falta de habla del caballero.

― Perfectamente ―le respondió él aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar, consciente de que su fascinación por la joven Bennet era más que evidente para cualquiera que lo viera en estos momentos― y se me permite decírselo Elizabeth, se ve realmente hermosa esta mañana.

La joven enarco las cejas al escuchar sus palabras, provocando que Darcy esbozara una ligera sonrisa de placer mientras ella luchaba por no dejar traslucir el asombro que sentía ante su sincero elogio.

― Creo que es el único que piensa así, Señor ―le comento regresándole el gesto― estoy segura que me encuentro desalineada de pies a cabeza.

― Para mí su aspecto me parece más que encantador ―le explico Darcy agradecido de los minutos a solas con Elizabeth esta mañana.

Eran los únicos que se encontraban en el amplio recibidor, mientras se escuchaba como los empleados empezaban con sus labores en las habitaciones contiguas de la mansión.

― Agradezco su cumplido, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a la censura por mis habituales paseos matutinos ―Elizabeth levanto la mirada para observarlo con un gesto instigador, y Fitzwilliam necesito obligar a su cuerpo a permanecer estático para no tomarla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

― Y no lo dudo ―le comento Darcy mientras la volvía a contemplarla detenidamente; deduciendo que si alguien más se encontrara con Elizabeth en estos momentos seguramente estaría abrumado por su aspecto actual, aunque para él era lo mejor que había visto en toda su vida.

― ¿El Señor Bingley le hablo sobre su conversación a solas con mi hermana? ―le pregunto Elizabeth instantes después, desviando la mirada de él mientras un ligero rubor volvía a invadir sus mejillas.

Darcy simplemente la observo divertido y le sonrió, percatándose de que la joven había recordado su último encuentro a solas. _"¿Qué pasaría si el robaba otro beso?",_ se cuestionó él posando su mirada en sus labios, aunque se contuvo por el eminente alboroto que provocaría si algún criado o los Bingley lo sorprendiera en el acto.

― Jane no quiso contarme mucho anoche, pero según entendí hubo más que un par de palabras cordiales entre ellos ―continuo diciéndole con entusiasmo― tal parece que ambos han empezado a descubrir sus sentimientos por el otro.

― Algo parecido me dijo Charles, aunque sus comentarios no fueron de todo directos ―le contesto él, y luego volvió a sonreír al ver la expresión de impaciencia de Elizabeth a causa de su tardanza al hablar, demorándose un par de segundos más mientras la miraba a los ojos― sin embargo, después de nuestra conversación de ayer estoy seguro de que Bingley está empezando a enamorarse de la Señorita Bennet.

― Pero, ¿le dijo que haría algo para obtener la mano de Jane? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio interior ante la demora de la respuesta del caballero.

― No estoy seguro ―Darcy se quedó pensativo unos instantes, observándola con suspicacia― aunque probablemente con algo más de su _"ayuda"_ Charles podría decidirse a luchar por la mano de la Señorita Bennet.

― ¿Usted cree? ―Elizabeth rio ante su comentario― solo espero que sus palabras se cumplan, estoy ansiosa por ver la cara del Señor Collins cuando pase; y la de mi madre, seguramente no se imagina lo que está pasando en estos momentos entre el Señor Bingley y Jane.

Darcy se dedicó a contemplarla mientras escucha su risa, sintiendo como Elizabeth Bennet llenaba un vacío hasta ahora imperceptible para él. Era un hombre que aparentemente lo tenía todo; y sin embargo, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era tener el derecho de poseerla en todos los sentidos posibles.

― Tal vez un paseo por los alrededores de Longbourn pueda ayudar al Señor Bingley en reafirmar sus sentimientos por mi hermana ―le sugirió ella después de otro corto silencio entre ambos.

Fitzwilliam asintió levemente ante la iniciativa de la joven, al parecer a Elizabeth no se le terminaban las ideas para emparejar a Charles con la Señorita Bennet― Le propondré a Bingley visitarlas lo más pronto posible, solo espero que el clima sea el propicio para su plan.

Elizabeth le regalo una radiante sonrisa por su leal colaboración, provocando que una sensación de calidad se produjera dentro de él.

La deseaba, no solo de manera física, también deseaba tenerla por el resto de sus días; y estaba dispuesto a ir contra sus principios y obligaciones si así llegaba a conseguirla.

― Señorita Elizabeth, ¿Acaso ha estado paseando por los alrededores de Netherfield? –de repente, escucho una voz crítica detrás de él; por lo que volteo inmediatamente, encontrándose con la mirada de desaprobación de Caroline Bingley.

Fitzwilliam miro nuevamente a Elizabeth, apreciando en ella una expresión de audacia ante cualquier censura que podía salir de la boca de la joven Bingley.

― Así es Señorita Bingley, he madrugado para poder disfrutar de la hermosa mañana ―le respondió Elizabeth con un ligero toque de altanería en su voz, mientras alzaba la cabeza.

― Oh querida pero acaso no se ha visto las enaguas, están todas cubiertas de barro y su peinado… definitivamente no debería mostrarse así en presencia de un caballero ―le señalo la Señorita Bingley con un gesto de completa burla por su aspecto desalineado.

Darcy trato de ignorar las palabras cargadas de desaprobación de Caroline, manteniendo su mirada en Elizabeth mientras esperaba su respuesta, la cual no lo decepciono cuando la escucho.

― No se preocupe, el Señor Darcy me ha dicho que no le molesta mi aspecto de esta mañana ―le explico Elizabeth con una chispa de hostilidad en su mirada― además es solo un poco de barro en mi vestido, seguramente usted también se ha ensuciado al pasear después de una noche lluviosa.

― Aun así debería ir a asearse lo más pronto posible, o si no se perderá el desayuno ―le comunico Caroline dando otra examinación de pies a cabeza a Elizabeth.

― No se preocupe Señorita Bingley, estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación para arreglarme, con su permiso ―le declaro Elizabeth dedicándole una inclinación para despedirse, controlando su irritación hacia Caroline al recordar que era solo una simple invitada en Netherfield― Señor Darcy.

Fitzwilliam le regreso el gesto antes de que Elizabeth empezara a subir las escaleras con más velocidad de la debida, provocando que Caroline volviera a soltar un quejido por sus escasos modales ante ellos. Sin embargo él sonrió por la osadía de la joven Bennet, comprobando que la rivalidad entre las dos damas iba en aumento.

― Solo mírela Señor Darcy, comportándose de manera infantil para su edad ―le dijo Caroline con evidente desaprobación en sus palabras― sin duda alguna no duraría fuera de Hertfordshire ni un solo día.

― ¿Por lo que dice? ―Fitzwilliam enarco ambas cejas al escuchar el comentario envenenado de la Señorita Bingley, mientras observa como Elizabeth desaparecía por los corredores del segundo piso.

― Tal vez la Señorita Elizabeth sea muy admirada y respetada en Hertfordshire ―le explico Caroline dedicándole una sonrisa burlona al hablar― pero en Londres seguramente sería destrozada en menos de cinco segundos por la alta sociedad, debido a su precaria elegancia y gracia.

Fitzwillliam disimulo su sorpresa al notar como la crítica de la Señorita Bingley estaba sutilmente cargada de rencor.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Caroline se intensifico por su silencio, inclinándose hacia él antes de proseguir.

― Me temo, Señor Darcy ―continuo ella con media voz― que el aspecto de la Señorita Elizabeth de esta mañana pudo haber afectado su buena opinión hacia ella.

Darcy la miro con incredibilidad al comprobar cómo se deshacía para dejar mal parada a Elizabeth ante él; y aunque se había vuelto inmune a la costumbre de Caroline en destrozar con sus comentarios despectivos a los demás, no iba a tolerar durante mucho tiempo sus ataques constantes contra Elizabeth Bennet.

― En absoluto ―le replico Fitzwilliam dedicándole una ligera sonrisa enigmática al hablar― el ejercicio ha provocado que el aspecto de la Señorita Elizabeth sea más agradable de apreciar, y hasta me a atrevería a decir que sus ojos se tornaron más brillantes esta mañana.

― No tiene que ser amable con las invitadas, Señor Darcy ―le alego Caroline, parpadeando varias veces por el desconcierto de su ultimo comentario― conmigo no tiene que fingir simpatía por cualquiera de los integrantes de la familia Bennet.

― Créame cuando le dijo que no finjo simpatía alguna. Ya que como usted dice, la Señorita Elizabeth tiene la admiración y respeto de todo Hertfordshire, incluyéndome ―le aseguro Darcy con resolución, cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos por Elizabeth Bennet; y si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a revelárselo a todo el mundo.

Después de sus palabras la joven apretó los labios con indignación, sin reprimir su protesta cuando observo a Charles empezar a bajar las escaleras en compañía de Jane Bennet.

― Solo recuerde cuál es su posición, Señor Darcy ―le dijo en voz baja, utilizando su última carta antes de que la conversación entre ellos finalizara― la Señorita Elizabeth nunca podrá encajar en nuestro círculo social.

― Se han levantado temprano hoy ―la voz alegre de Charles rompió la densa tensión en el recibidor, encaminándose hacia ellos mientras ayudaba a Jane a bajar el ultimo escalón― a sido una suerte que el cielo haya amanecido despejado después de la tormenta de anoche.

― Tienes razón Charles, así las Señoritas Bennet no tendrán ningún problema en regresar a su hogar ―le comento Caroline sin ocultar si indignación por la situación; esperando que la mañana terminara para que las invitadas se marcharan de Netherfield.

Darcy sonrió sutilmente ante el disgusto de la joven, al parecer ir contra las rabietas de Caroline Bingley se estaba convirtiendo en una sus actividades favoritas.

"_La mujer de mis sueños,"_ nuevamente aquellas palabras vagaron por su mente, admitiendo que la descripción le quedaba perfectamente a Elizabeth Bennet.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí, disculpen la demora tuve una semana demasiada ocupada, por lo que no pude actualizar hasta el fin de semana.

La verdad me encanta escribir desde la perspectiva de Mr. Darcy, aunque tengo que reconocer que en ocasiones se me dificulta hacerlo debido a la complejidad del personaje.

Y como verán Caroline empieza a _"sacar las uñas"_ en contra de Elizabeth, y les diré que no será la última pelea verbal entra ambas en la historia. Aunque esta vez Mr. Darcy no se quedó callado ante las insolentes palabras de Caroline XD.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que pusieron esta historia en sus _favorites _y/o_ Follows_: a** Barbymex**, **Isabel0330**, **Lou Darcy y DarkAngeloo8,** gracias a todas por leer.

Y las lectoras que me dedicaron un _review,_ les agradezco enormemente sus palabras. Esta historia en particular se va creando de mi alocada imaginación y de sus comentarios en cada capítulo ;), así que muchas gracias por escribir:

**Dark Side of Everyone**: Gracias por comentar :D, me alegra saber que la historia te esté gustando. Como veras, en esta historia Mr. Darcy está decidido en obtener en a Elizabeth desde un principio, aun con la insufrible Caroline alrededor. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando como hasta ahora, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Imaginando historias:** Gracias por seguir leyendo, y te diré que tus comentarios siempre me provocan una sonrisa; con decirte que me imagine al Señor Bennet con escopeta en mano tras Mr. Darcy XD. Espero leer de ti nuevamente, te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Ana Suarez**: Gracias pro comentar, me alegra saber que el desarrollo de esta historia te esté gustando, ya que estoy tratando que sea diferente a lo que ya es escrito o leído de esta pareja. Y con respecto a Caroline como te diste cuenta, sigue con sus rabietas al comprobar la atracción entre Mr. Darcy y Lizzie XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita**: Nuevamente agradezco tu apoyo en esta historia, como veras Caroline sigue de fastidiosa, aunque nuestro querido Mr. Darcy está decidido a quedarse con Elizabeth. Y con respecto a Jane y Bingley poco a poco voy describiendo su relación, la cual me parece una pareja encantadora. Muchas gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo tipo oso ;)

**Cullen-21-glangys:** Muchas gracias por escribir, como veras este Mr. Darcy no pierde el tiempo, aunque te diré que aún le falta mucho a esta historia, así que espero que te sigua gustando como hasta ahorita ;). Nuevamente gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, los cuales siempre me motivan para seguir escribiendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Louraris**: Gracias por seguir comentando, y si creo que a muchos les hubiera gustado que Elizabeth aceptara la declaración de Mr. Darcy, pero que aún no sean prometidos vuelve a la historia un poco más interesante; sin embargo, te seguro que nuestro querido protagonista no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando :D, me agrada saber que el anterior capitulo te gustara, y sobre Caroline tienes razón, jaja creo que no fue su mejor día con respecto a la elección de su vestuario XD. Espero que este capítulo te gustara de igual manera, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Barbymex:** ¡Hola!, gracias por leer la historia y ponerla en tus favoritos, la verdad saber que alguien le guste lo que escribo es un motivación para seguir escribiendo :). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**HearthyRoss**: ¡Hola!, gracias por animarte a comentar, siempre que los lectores se toman su tiempo para dedicarte un par de palabras me anima a continuar la historia :D. Espero que el Fic te sigua gustando (con el Mr. Darcy picaron y todo lo demás XD). Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Y sin nada más que decir por el momento, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	8. Justo a tu Lado

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 8. Justo a tu Lado-**

Tres días después, Darcy y Bingley salieron temprano de la finca de Netherfield Park con rumbo a Longbourn, impulsados por un inesperado interés por parte de Charles de querer visitar a las jóvenes Bennet esta mañana, específicamente a la Señorita Jane Bennet, deteniéndose en varias ocasiones durante el camino para meditar su plan antes de continuar.

Fitzwilliam simplemente lo siguió con una expresión divertida, observando entretenido como una excéntrica mezcla de emociones cruzaban por el rostro de Bingley mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y a menos de una milla de distancia de la finca de los Bennet, Charles dio media vuelta y se quedó estático observando el camino de regreso a Netherfield durante algunos minutos, mientras que Fitzwilliam lo esperaba en silencio. Luego volvió a caminar hacia él y lo miro detenidamente antes de hablar.

― Vamos a entrar y tomaremos asiento ―le explico Charles imaginándose la escena de la sala de Longbourn en su mente, pasando por enfrente de su amigo con una evidente inquietud en su rostro.

― Si –Fitzwilliam solo asintió, quedándose en su sitio mientras lo miraba con cierta curiosidad; sintiéndose levemente impresionado por la repentina determinación de Charles al decidir declararle sus sentimientos a la joven.

― Y después le pediré a la Señora Bennet, hablar en privado con la Señorita Jane Bennet –continuo Bingley segundos después, visiblemente agitado mientras caminaba en dirección contraria.

― Fácil ―le aseguro Darcy meneando levemente la cabeza con una sutil sonrisa divertida, mientras lo veía ir y venir de un lado a otro.

― No, no lo es –le comento Charles pasando la mano izquierda por su cabellera con desesperación, tomando un poco de aire antes de volver a repetir por doceava vez el plan que tenía en mente― me siento y luego… ¡esto es todo una locura!; solo me parare frente a ella, y le saludare diciendo, "Señorita Bennet".

― "Señor Bingley"―Darcy inclino ligeramente la cabeza para simular el saludo de la joven Bennet.

― Y luego le diré que deseo pedir su mano en matrimonio ―puntualizo Charles mientras sostenía con fuerza su sombrero con ambas manos, arrugándolo en el proceso; mirando a su amigo para esperar su aprobación.

― Si ―Fitzwilliam volvió a asentir en modo de consentimiento con una ceja levantada, consciente de que pasaría todo lo contrario cuando estuvieran en la casa de la familia Bennet.

Bingley comenzó a pasearse por tercera vez por enfrente de él, luego retrocedió y carraspeo antes de hablar― Solo entro, pido hablar con ella y le declaro mi afecto.

― Exacto ―Darcy sonrió nuevamente mientras lo miraba entretenido, esperando que su amigo se decidiera de una vez a entrar a la finca de Longbourn y se le declarara a la Señorita Bennet.

― ¡Oh Dios!, ¿y si no acepta? ―le cuestiono Charles segundos después, abriendo por completo los ojos al pensar en la opción de ser rechazado por la dama― además, Caroline me va a matar si se llega a enterar de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Bingley se pasó la mano izquierda por su cabello rojizo por segunda ocasión, parándose en seco al imaginarse la exasperación de su hermana al descubrir su repentino impulso de querer luchar por la mano de la Señorita Bennet, sin mencionar las habladurías que se producirían contra su familia por su descabellada decisión.

― Es por eso que estamos aquí sin su conocimiento ―le explico Darcy con serenidad.

Ambos se habían marchado de Netherfield justo después del desayuno, con la excusa de ir al lago más cercano de la finca y examinar sus habitantes para planear ir de pesca esta tarde; actividad que la Señorita Bingley refirió como _"aburrida y poco femenina,"_ quedándose en la sala de estar de la mansión para terminar de escribir las cartas que tenía planeado enviar a Londres. Aunque Fitzwilliam sabía que la intención de Charles en todo momento fue deshacerse de su hermana para ir a Longbourn y declarársele a la Señorita Bennet.

― ¿Crees que me acepte… ―volvió a preguntarle Bingley con una ligera mueca de incertidumbre en el rostro― aun con su compromiso con su primo?

― No lo sé Charles ―le contesto Fitzwilliam dejando escapar un leve suspiro, reconociendo que ni el mismo sabía si el plan de Elizabeth en emparejar a Bingley con Jane Bennet realmente funcionaria― lo único que puedes hacer para averiguarlo es preguntándoselo a ella.

Charles asintió con la cabeza, regreso su sombrero a su lugar y emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia la finca de los Bennet.

Su llegada a Longbourn fue recibida con toda la felicidad que una madre casadera pudiera poseer al tener a dos hombres solteros y adinerados en su sala; mientras que ambos caballeros eran víctimas por las miradas de curiosidad y las risas burlonas por parte de las hijas menores.

Y sin que Bingley pudiera presentarse adecuadamente, el monologo de la Señora Bennet empezó rápidamente comentando sobre el buen clima de esta mañana, y del pronto matrimonio de su adorada hija mayor con el Señor Collins; además de disculparse por la ausencia del Señor Bennet, el cual se había marchado a Meryton por asuntos de negocios.

Por su parte, Fitzwilliam trato de no sonreír tan abiertamente al divisar a la mujer que había invadido sus pensamientos durante toda la noche anterior.

Sintiendo instantes después como una sensación de placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo al poder contemplar nuevamente a Elizabeth Bennet, mientras que su miraba recorría la figura de la joven que se encontraba enfrente de él. Admirándola secretamente de pies a cabeza, desde sus encantadores rizos castaños que adornaban delicadamente su cabeza hasta las zapatillas de color crema que se asomaban por debajo de su favorecedor vestido verde. Comprobando luego de unos segundos, que además de aquel toque vivacidad que siempre denotaban sus hermosos ojos marrones, también había percibido algo de curiosidad y picardía en su mirada.

Fitzwilliam sonrió levemente ante aquella cautivadora mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que se encontraba hechizado por los encantos de la joven Bennet.

Darcy simplemente lo sabía, se había dado cuenta con pasar del tiempo de lo fascinado que estaba por Elizabeth, pero en lugar de rechazar esa inexplicable sensación le dio la bienvenida cuando la joven le había dado el consentimiento de ambicionar mucho más de ella que una simple amistad.

"_El beso entre ambos," _Fitzwilliam recordó aquel momento con mezcla de satisfacción y culpa;_ "y no solo fue uno, además el segundo fue mucho mejor que el primero por la participación activa de la dama."_

Y luego de unos minutos, el insistente parloteo de la dueña de la casa rompió la intimidad entre sus miradas; provocando que Elizabeth le dedicara una tenue sonrisa de resignación y fijara su atención a su madre.

― Espero Señor Bingley que el camino hasta aquí haya sido agradable para usted, en esta época del año los alrededores de Longbourn son sumamente atractivos para contemplar ―continuo su discurso la Señora Bennet, mientras que Charles intentaba intervenir en la conversación sin mucho éxito.

― En realidad… ―dijo Charles con un leve nerviosismo en su voz, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por la Señora de la casa.

― Espero que puedan acompañarnos un día a cenar, no menos de tres planos ―prosiguió la mujer con entusiasmo― además, el Señor Bennet estará gustoso de ofrecerle los mejores zonas de Longbourn para la caza.

― Estaré encantado… pero en realidad yo… ―Charles se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta cuando sintió como todas las miradas en la sala se dirigieron a su persona, contemplando con confusión a Jane Bennet mientras trataba de hablar nuevamente― lo que quiero decir es…

― Lo que el Señor Bingley quiere decir es que esperamos que las Señoritas puedan acompañarnos a dar un paseo esta mañana ―menciono Darcy después de un corto silencio en la habitación, esperando que la ausencia de la Señora Bennet durante la caminata calmara los nervios de Bingley.

― Exacto ―Charles reafirmo la petición de Darcy, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo mientras asentía con la cabeza― ¿Podría la Señorita Bennet y la Señorita Elizabeth acompañarnos a dar un corto paseo por los alrededores de Longbourn?

―Por supuesto, será todo un placer, ¿no es así niñas? ―exclamo la mujer visiblemente emocionada, mirando con adoración a su segunda hija― Lizzie, ¿Por qué no van tú y Jane por sus sombreros?, no hagas esperar al Señor Bingley; además, el día es demasiado agradable como para desaprovecharlo quedándose adentro.

Y mientras que Bingley era acaparado por la Señora Bennet y las dos jóvenes subían al piso superior en busca de sus sobreros y abrigos, Darcy salió de la residencia y espero afuera. Inclinándose levemente hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras sostenía una discusión mental consigo mismo.

Reconociendo que para él, Elizabeth había mostrado todo el porte, la inteligencia, el ingenio y la gracia que buscaba en una dama, lo que hacía dejar de lado su baja posición social y a su insufrible familia.

Con un sonoro suspiro, sus pensamientos se desviaron a su inevitable futuro como un hombre casado; sabiendo perfectamente que tenía que buscar pronto a una mujer que lo ayudara a dirigir Pemberley, además de auxiliarlo en la educación de su hermana Georgiana. Admitiendo que el deseo por poseer las comodidades que un matrimonio con una mujer joven podría brindarle lo había atormentado constantemente por las noches desde su llegada a Netherfield, específicamente en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó por primera vez con la de Elizabeth Bennet en aquel baile público en pueblo de Meryton.

Después de unos minutos, un ruido procedente de la puerta le informo a Fitzwilliam que las jóvenes estaban listas; dándose la vuelta para ver como Charles ofrecía su brazo a Jane al ser la primera en salir da la residencia.

Elizabeth salió luego de unos momentos, colocándose a su lado para empezar la marcha en silencio detrás de Bingley y Jane.

El pequeño grupo avanzo por el camino principal entre los campos y los pequeños bosques de los alrededores, haciéndose cada vez más distancia entre las dos parejas.

― ¿El Señor Bingley va a declarársele a mi hermana? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth luego de unos minutos, observándolo con curiosidad.

― Espero que lo haga, lleva planeándolo toda la mañana, y Dios sabe que no aguantare por más tiempo su comportamiento irracional por su enamoramiento por la Señorita Bennet ―le contesto Fitzwilliam con ironía, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la dama; sintiendo como un satisfacción masculina le recorría todo el cuerpo al poder hacerla sonreír con sus palabras.

― Solo espero que Jane lo acepte ―le comento la joven momentos después, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con inseguridad― mi hermana puede ser algo tímida con sus sentimientos.

Elizabeth miro de reojo hacia adelante, quedándose estática durante unos instantes al contemplar las escena que se producía enfrente de ellos ― tenemos que irnos, no debemos interrumpirlos ―le informo ella apresuradamente, al ver como el Señor Bingley se inclinaba enfrente de Jane, seguramente a punto de declarársele; tomando la mano del caballero de forma impulsiva para que ambos se alejaran del camino lo más posible.

Darcy se dejó conducir por ella entre los arboles más cercanos, sorprendiéndose por su repentino movimiento.

Y después de unos segundos Elizabeth se detuvo y se apoyó en contra de un árbol, mientras reía ligeramente de felicidad, observando hacia atrás en un intento de espiar a su hermana sin soltarlo de la mano.

Fitzwilliam se quedó desconcentrado contemplándola en silencio. Verla ahí, _justo a su lado,_ mientras su mano sostenía la suya con tanta naturalidad, le produjo una oleada de calidez en el pecho; sabiendo que quería protegerla y confortarla aun cuando no tenía ni el derecho ni la obligación de hacerlo.

― ¿Señor Darcy, se encuentra usted bien? ―Fitzwilliam percibió como Elizabeth lo mirara confundida, apretando suevamente su mano para llamar su atención.

Volvió a contemplarla en silencio, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para obligarse a admitir lo que seguramente cambiaría su vida para siempre. _"La amaba,"_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras observaba con fascinación la tenue pero perceptible sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

"_La amaba y deseaba poseer cada una de las cosas cautivantes que ella representaba."_

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí; disculpen la demora, la verdad he estado muy ocupada estas semanas (casi estoy a final de semestre -.-), así que hasta ahorita pude actualizar la historia.

Y a decir verdad, empecé escribiendo este capítulo desde la perspectiva de Elizabeth, luego lo borre por completo y empecé nuevamente con Mr. Darcy; y me gusto el resultado, además de que me gusta más escribir desde su perspectiva la historia ;).

Y como se darán cuanta, tome como referencia una de las escenas de la película (una de mis preferidas por cierto), y me encanto escribir la conversación entre Darcy y Bingley XD.

Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron la historia y la pusieron en sus _favorite_ y/o _Follow; _**R. Malina Westerna**, **meliortizv**, **LeCielVAN**, **LucyMJ** y ** .ferreira**_, _les mando un abrazo a todas.

Y a las personitas que amablemente me dejaron su _review_ en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por comentar; siempre son sus palabras las que me dan los ánimos de seguir escribiendo :D

**Louraris**: Gracias por seguir comentado, y te debo una disculpa por la demora. A mí también me gusta escribir la historia desde la perspectiva de Mr. Darcy, creo que le da un toque más cautivante al Fic, además de que me gusta describir sus sentimientos con respecto a Elizabeth. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lou Darcy:** Te agradezco tu comentario, y tienes razón al decir que este Mr. Darcy está menos preocupado por su rango y la inferioridad de Elizabeth; la verdad me quise central más en los sentimientos que se van despertando en los dos protagonistas conforme va avanzando la historia. Espero que el Fic siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, siempre dan ganas de seguir escribiendo a uno como escritor cuando sabe que hay alguien por ahí leyendo su historia ;). Y en este capítulo deje descansar a Caroline, aunque te diré que aún le quedan más apariciones en la historia XD; ahora me quise central más que nada en la relación de Charles y Jane, aunque sin dejar a lado a Lizzie y Darcy. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando como hasta ahorita, te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Culllen-21-gladys:** Gracias por seguir comentando, me agrada saber que mi historia llega a entretenerte ;); es siempre lo que busco cuando escribo, llegar a entretener y divertir a las personas que leen mi historia. Y con respecto al paseo, como te darás cuenta al parecer no solo Jane recibirá una declaración de afecto, así que espera el siguiente capítulo ;); te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Ga Darcy:** Gracias por escribir, y creo que a más de una se quedó con la ganas de otro beso en el capítulo anterior XD; pero ahora que nuestro Mr. Darcy está empezando a descubrir su enamoramiento por Elizabeth creo que habrá "posibles besos" en los siguientes capítulos. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, siempre es agradable leerte ;), te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ana Suarez:** Te agradezco que siguas comentando la historia, y como te darás cuenta la Señora Bennet sigue pensando en emparejar a Elizabeth con Mr. Bingley, aunque en el siguiente capítulo habla muchas "revelaciones" en la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como los anteriores, y te agradezco tu apoyo en mis dos Fic, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**LucyMJ:** ¡Hola Lucy!, gracias por animarte a comentar, me alegra saber que la historia hasta el momento te gustara, sobre todo este Mr. Darcy, el cual está más interesado en sus sentimientos que se van despertando en él por Elizabeth, que por sus diferencias sociales; y creo que eso hace diferente mi Fic ;). Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**LeCielVAN**: ¡Hola!, gracias por tus comentarios, como a la mejor aún no llegas hasta este capítulo quise mandarte un mensaje privado para agradecerte tus palabras; solo espero que cuando llegues está aquí, la idea principal de la historia te sigua gustando ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer.

**R. Malina Wsterna:** ¡Hola!, gracias por leer mi historia, como veras trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque estoy a casi a finales del semestre y la escuela me deja muy poco tiempo de ocio, pero tenlo por seguro que no dejare la historia inconclusa, ya que siempre trato de terminar todo lo que escribo y casi nunca me falta la inspiración. Muchas gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	9. Junto a Ti

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 9. Junto a Ti-**

Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios al recordar la escena que había observado momentos atrás.

De cierta forma para Elizabeth Bennet, ver a un hombre tan importante como lo era el Señor Bingley, a punto de declare su afecto a su hermana Jane, había sido lo más emocionante que había visto en su vida.

Por lo que aquella sensación de felicidad que la había invadido no llegaba a abandonarla por completo, aun cuando llevaba varios minutos a un lado del camino esperando observar algún indicio de ellos.

Aunque al percibir la calidez de una mano entre la suya le recuerdo que no se encontraba sola en su improvisado escondite, sintiendo como sus mejillas rápidamente se pintaban con un evidente color rojizo por mantener por tanto tiempo aquel intimo contacto entre el Señor Darcy y ella.

Y después de un par de segundos, Elizabeth finalmente se decidió a girar hacia atrás, encontrándose con unos ojos azules los cuales la miraban con determinación; provocando que un ligero temblor invadiera su voz al momento de hablar.

― ¿Señor Darcy, se encuentra usted bien? ―se atrevió a preguntarle, apretando suavemente la mano del caballero a su lado para llamar su atención.

Y al no tener una respuesta rápida por parte de él, Lizzie inclino la cara hacia abajo y escondió la mirada de la suya; en un intento de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo por encontrarse a solas con un hombre, específicamente con el hombre que le había besado en el pasado.

― Me encuentro perfectamente… ―le respondió él después de un corto silencio, aprisionando delicadamente la mano de ella contra la suya, reforzando así el contacto entre ambos antes de continuar― Elizabeth, tal vez sea demasiado atrevido de mi parte, pero necesito confesarle que su recuerdo me asalta siempre; y que constantemente la revivo en mi memoria. Y cuando la veo no puedo pensar en nada más que en usted… Salvo en poder tocarla… en hacer lo que fuera necesario para verla feliz. La adoro Elizabeth, por favor, concédame la oportunidad de hacerlo por siempre.

Desconcentrada, Lizzie parpadeo varias veces con incredibilidad, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo; notando como su rubor había aumentado progresivamente durante la declaración del caballero.

Sintiendo como las palabras se estancaban en su garganta y no lograban salir por sus labios.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Elizabeth tuvo la urgente necesidad de que el mundo se detuviera hasta que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, saber lo que realmente el Señor Darcy quería de ella.

Ya que en sus escasos veinte años, Elizabeth nunca se había imaginado poder despertar sentimientos tan profundos en un hombre; y sin embargo el Señor Darcy estaba aquí, _junto a ella_, hablando y tomando su mano de una forma tan apasionada que Lizzie no podía explicar lo que él provocaba en ella con ese intimo toque en su piel.

Y después de otro corto silencio entre ambos, en el cual Elizabeth permaneció con la mirada fija en sus manos, el Señor Darcy volvió a hablar.

― Me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin usted… ―le confeso él apresurando las palabras al momento de abandonar sus labios, mientras aumentaba ligeramente la presión en su mano― Estaba ya medio enamorado antes de saber que la quería. Y debe saber que casi desde el primer momento en que la vi he sentido una profunda admiración por usted…. la amo Elizabeth; la amo más de lo que pudiera reconocer en estos momentos.

Fueron aquellas últimas palabras las que permanecieron e hicieron un eco en su cabeza durante varios segundos; _"¡El me ama!,"_ se dijo Elizabeth mentalmente, desconcentrada, aun sin poder hablar y responder de una manera decente a su declaración de afecto.

Escuchando luego de unos instantes una ligera risa apagada por parte de él, mientras empezaba a acariciar distraídamente el dorso de su mano.

― Estoy consciente que tal vez no siente lo mismo que yo ―continuo el Señor Darcy ante su reserva― pero, si me permitiera tener el derecho de cuidarla, de estar a su lado durante el resto de mi vida, sería más que suficiente para mí.

Y después de esa última declaración Elizabeth finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo, contemplándolo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

Reconociendo que era su voz y ese inigualable brillo en sus ojos azules lo que la tenía abrumada, impidiéndole pensar adecuadamente.

Sabiendo que nunca había rogado por nada en su vida, pero que silenciosamente, había pedido que algo así pasara; el tener a alguien que la quisiera y que se preocupara por ella, alguien del quien estar profundamente enamorada.

― Señor Darcy, usted era sin lugar a dudas el último hombre en el mundo con el cual yo hubiera imaginado casarme… ―le comento ella al cabo de unos momentos durante los cuales, ambos solo habían estado mirándose fijamente el uno al otro; notando instantes después como su sincero comentario tenía el efecto deseado en él.

Observando como el Señor Darcy le sonreía enteramente, a su manera, y Lizzie pensó que nunca lo había visto tan adorable como hasta ahora.

Y por primera vez desde el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, Elizabeth sintió la necesidad de querer conservar aquella sutil pero cautivante sonrisa en él; prometiéndose a ella misma que haría todo lo posible por mantener y ser la culpable de que aquella sonrisa regresa nuevamente a sus labios, solo por el simple hecho de saber que era feliz por ella.

― Sin embargo, creo que sin poder evitarlo poco a poco me he enamorado de usted ―le confeso Lizzie con un ligero hilo de voz, regresándole el gesto tímidamente; comprendiendo finalmente que ella también lo amaba y que deseaba permanecer a su lado_._

― Elizabeth ―le susurro él suavemente, provocando que a Lizzie se le erizara por completo la piel por el solo hecho de escucharlo mencionar su nombre de una manera tan apasionada― ha de saber que me acaba de hacer el hombre más afortunado del mundo con sus palabras ―le comento con la voz pletórica de felicidad, llevándose las manos de ella a sus labios para besarlas en repetidas ocasiones con delicadeza.

Y aunque había un par de centímetros de distancia entre ellos, Elizabeth podía sentir perfectamente su calidez sobre su piel, oler ese inigualable y fascinante aroma masculino, y notar como su respiración era igual de acelerada como la suya al momento de hablar.

― Debe saber que todas mis acciones, todo lo que he hecho desde el momento en que la conocí, no han tenido otro fin que de ganarme su confianza y afecto ―le explico el Señor Darcy luego de unos segundos, besando nuevamente sus manos antes de continuar― y si usted desea que por el momento solo sea la amistad y la admiración lo que nos una, tenga por seguro que sabré esperar… pero si al contrario, desea que exista una relación más afectuosa entre nosotros hoy mismo hablare con sus padres y pediré formalmente su mano.

Y por tercera vez en aquella mañana Elizabeth se quedó sin palabras por la evidente muestra de afecto por parte del caballero a su lado, teniendo que permanecer en silencio durante varios segundos para reponerse y darle finalmente una respuesta.

― Creo que lo he hecho sufrir lo suficiente haciéndolo esperar por mi deseo de querer ayudar a mi hermana, y tengo que reconocer que ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte.

Lizzie levanto el rostro para mirarlo directamente a la cara, encontrando en su mirada una cautivamente mezcla de intensidad y ternura; sintiendo como sus mejillas nuevamente se ruborizaban por aquellos ojos azules.

― Y aunque el desenlace entre mi hermana y el Señor Bingley no sea agradable al final del día, no quiero hacerlo esperar por más tiempo; por lo que he decidido aceptar su propuesta Señor Darcy.

― Mi querida Elizabeth, no podría expresar con simples palabras la gratitud que siento por su respuesta ―le expreso él regalándole otra encantadora sonrisa, una con más sinceridad y naturalidad de las que Lizzie había tenido en placer de contemplar anteriormente― le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, pasare el resto de mi vida tratado de hacerla feliz.

Elizabeth no supo cómo ocurrió, hacia ya varios minutos atrás que se había perdido en su mirada y en sus tiernas caricias, pero de un momento a otro, ambos habían comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la finca de su padre; mientras que el Señor Darcy la llevaba del brazo y le preguntaba sobre sus flores y novelas favoritas, y ella le respondió a cada una de sus curiosas interrogantes sintiéndose feliz por recibir tales atenciones de un caballero como él.

― ¿Qué habrá sido del Señor Bingley y de Jane?―le cuestiono Lizzie repentinamente, dejando su sitio a su lado para mirar hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante por el camino en repetidas ocasiones; sin percibir ningún indicio de su hermana ni del Señor Bingley― tenemos que regresar los cuatros juntos, pero no los veo por ningún lado.

― Tal vez regresaron a Longbourn antes que nosotros ―le comento Darcy con serenidad, tomando su mano para colocarla en su brazo nuevamente.

― Pero no pueden regresar sin nosotros ―le replico ella, volviendo a mirar hacia atrás en un segundo intento de localizar a su hermana sin éxito.

― Puede ser que Bingley haya decidido regresar antes que nosotros para hablar con el Señor Bennet ―le insinuó Darcy con voz risueña, observando como aparecía una expresión de completa sorpresa en Elizabeth por su comentario anterior.

― ¿Usted cree que mi hermana aceptara la propuesta del Señor Bingley?

Ella lo miro preguntándoselo con evidente incredibilidad en sus palabras, y él se limitó a sonreírle suavemente; volviendo a tomar su mano para besarla tiernamente antes de contestarle.

― ¿Y por qué no?

Elizabeth sonrió junto con él ante su respuesta, la sola idea de que Jane por fin desasiera su compromiso con el Señor Collins y aceptado la declaración de afecto del Señor Bingley; provocaba que su felicidad actual aumentada considerablemente, esperando obtener buenas noticias por parte de su hermana mayor cuando llegaran a casa.

Y después de un par de miradas conspiradoras ambos siguieron caminando rumbo a Longburn, y al cabo de unos minutos y tras iniciar una conversación en donde Elizabeth trataba de adivinar lo que había ocurrido con Jane y el Señor Bingley, llegaron finalmente a la finca de los Bennet.

Y solo se separaron cuando vieron salir a la Señora Bennet de forma apresurada desde la puerta principal de la residencia.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí. Disculpe el retraso en actualizar, estoy en pleno fin de semestre y no he tenido nada de tiempo libre. Pero por suerte hoy es día de asueto en mi país :D, y lo primero que hice fue ponerme a escribir este capítulo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, no tuve mucho tiempo y no le di su merecida revisada, además que me quedo un poco corto en comparación a los anteriores; sin embargo si no actualizaba hoy, no lo iba a hacer posiblemente hasta el siguiente fin de semana.

Y todavía no aclaro que paso entre Jane y Charles, pero les prometo que para el siguiente lo hare XD.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que leen esta historia, y a los que la pusieron en su _follows_ y/o_ favorite_: **Bella Carolina Cullen, LeCielVAN, arolin. alcantara, Flower Marie princess, Karlla Darcy Culen y berita. Amaral**.

Y a las personitas que me dejaron su _review_ muchas gracias por comentar, la verdad son sus comentarios los que siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo:

**Stephanie:** ¡Hola!, gracias por animarte a comentar. Siento el retraso de este capítulo, tratare de ya no perderme tanto en el futuro XD. Espero que te gustara, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ana Suarez:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, como veras Mr. Darcy si se le declaro y con propuesta de matrimonio XD. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando como hasta ahora, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Te agradezco nuevamente tu comentario, y me encanto tu trabalenguas XD. Y como tu bien mencionas Lizzie tuvo suficiente con el beso que si dieron para decirle finalmente que si al Mr. Darcy. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Gracias por seguir escribiendo, a mi también me encanta esa escena de la película, y si la parte del paseo por el campo me inspire en la serie de la BBC y en el libro XD. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando y gracias por la paciencia, te mando un fuerte abrazo tipo oso.

**Lou Darcy:** Gracias por pasarte por aquí nuevamente, con respecto a tu última interrogante sobre Wickham y sobre lo linda y serena que va la historia, solo te diré que en los siguientes capítulos la trama empezara a complicarse un poquito. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Louraris:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad a mi también me encanta leer desde la perspectiva de Mr. Darcy, aunque en este capítulo le toco a Lizzie. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando como hasta ahora. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy**: Gracias por seguir comentando, espero que este capítulo te gustara; y la verdad es que en cada capítulo me gusta dejar algún tema en suspenso XD. Nuevamente gracias por escribir, siempre es agradable leerte, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Mary-04**: Hola Mary, espero que estés bien y que la historia te esté gustando ;), muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer. Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

**Marilu**: ¡Hola!, me alegra volver a leer sobre ti, gracias por comentar y por leer esta historia. La verdad al igual que tu ahorita tengo muy poco tiempo libre y estoy tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero tenlo por seguro que seguiré con la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Arolin. alcantara:** Hola de nuevo, ya extrañaba tus comentarios ;), me da gusto que esta historia también te gustara; y ya sabes como soy, a veces actualizo rápido (creo que demasiado) y a veces me tardo un poco, pero tenlo por seguro que seguiré con esta y mi otra historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**LeCielVAN**: ¡Hola!, nuevamente te mande un mensaje privado, ya que creo que aún no has llegado al capítulo anterior (eso es bueno, porque así me das tiempo para actualizar XD), te agradezco tus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Flower Marie princess:** Hola, gracias por animarte a comentar. Siempre agradezco que los que leen me den su opinión respecto a la historia :D. Espero que este y los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Disculpe las cortas contestaciones a sus comentarios esta vez, sepan que leo cada uno de sus_ reviews_ ;), aunque por ahora no tanga mucho tiempo para contestarlos como se debe. Además, quiero actualizar mi otra historia (espero hacerlo este fin de semana).

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	10. Sosteniendo Tu Mano

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 10. Sosteniendo Tu Mano-**

El señor Bennet se enderezo en su silla mientras observaba a su hija con un claro gesto de vacilación, dirigiendo la mirada instantes después al caballero que se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio.

― ¿Usted está seguro...?

Nuevamente se removió en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo por la situación, continuando luego de unos segundos con un tono de voz mucho más calmado.

― Espero que no se ofenda con mi pregunta Señor Darcy, pero es mi deber cuestionarle; ¿está completamente seguro que lo que me está diciendo no es ninguna equivocación?

― No lo es Señor ―Fitzwilliam respondió y luego hizo una breve pausa, observando como el hombre frente a él enarcaba ambas cejas con disimulada incredibilidad― le reitero que su hija me ha aceptado y ha accedido a hacerme el ser más feliz del mundo con su repuesta a mi petición de matrimonio.

El caballero volvió a contemplar a su hija, y a juzgar por su expresión que denotaba su mirada, era obvio que aún no estaba convencido con su declaración.

― Señor Darcy, permítame disculparme si no he sido lo suficientemente reciproco con su petición, ciertamente me he quedado atónito con la noticia ―le explico el Señor Bennet recostándose en su silla con una ligera sonrisa irónica en sus labios, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza antes de continuar― más cuando hace apenas unos minutos atrás era el Señor Bingley el que se encontraba en el lugar que usted está ocupado en estos momentos, pidiendo la mano en matrimonio de otra de mis hijas.

― No dudo que para usted sea algo inesperada mi solicitud, sobre todo después de lo que paso con el Señor Bingley esta mañana ―Darcy se enderezo en su lugar, tratando de verse lo más convencido y sereno posible al hablar― y puedo entender perfectamente su desaliento ante mi propuesta, hasta parece algo precipitada, lo sé, pero créame que mis sentimientos por su hija tienen fundamento. Mi adoración por la Señorita Elizabeth ha ido creciendo a lo largo de las semanas que llevo conociéndola.

El Señor Bennet frunció el ceño y lo observo con suspicacia, como si tratara de confiar en él y creer en cada una de sus palabras.

Y mientras un nuevo silencio invadía la habitación, Fitzwilliam giro levemente la cabeza y miro a Elizabeth, la cual se encontraba a un lado de él con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

Sabiendo que aunque ella había hablado poco durante el encuentro con su padre, no había evitado su mirada, ya que de vez en cuando posaba sus ojos en él con una expresión que Darcy simplemente no podía interpretar. Concluyendo que las pistas que Elizabeth le había dado durante la última media hora no le eran suficientes para descubrir lo que pensaba acerca de un posible compromiso entre ambos.

Y si Darcy quería desenmascarar aquellas señales lo más pronto posible, tendría que ser el primero en hablar y aclarar sus sentimientos.

― Ciertamente no puedo decirle cuando fue, ni el sitio en el cual paso… ―Fitzwilliam prosiguió luego de unos segundos― ni si fue su mirada o alguna de sus ingeniosas palabras lo que puso los cimientos de mi adoración por ella. Pero Elizabeth me ha conquistado el corazón, y espero haber conquistado él de ella. Yo la amo, y le juro que su felicidad y su bienestar será mi primera preocupación a partir de ahora.

Al terminar su última frase Darcy sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo; _"¿Acaso había pronunciado tales palabras de incuestionable afecto por Elizabeth frente de su padre?",_ se cuestionó mentalmente, siendo ella la que contestara silenciosamente a su pregunta.

Porque Elizabeth estaba allí, a no más de dos metros de él, con sus adorables ojos marrones completamente abiertos a causa por sus inesperadas palabras, justo a punto de que sus mejillas sucumbieran ante el más intenso rubor.

Y Darcy, por su parte, sintió como el calor le invadía todo el rostro, aturdiéndolo por completo, mientras esperaba alguna señal de aceptación por parte de alguno de los Bennet que se encontraban junto con él en el espacioso despacho.

Siendo el Señor Bennet el que finalmente dejara escapar un sonoro suspiro, acomodándose en su asiento con un evidente gesto de incomodidad; observando durante algunos segundos a su hija antes de hablar.

― ¿Y tú Elizabeth, tienes algo que decirme?

Darcy volvió a contemplarla detenidamente, en medio de un ataque de ansiedad y temor por lo que ella pudiera responder ante aquella pregunta.

Y durante algunos segundos Elizabeth guardo silencio, siendo para él una hermosa representación de completa confusión; provocando que algo en su interior se moviera y le invadiera una sensación tan poderosa que le exigía saberlo todo… saber lo que ella pensaba y lo que sentía por él.

― El Señor Darcy y yo… ―dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, provocando que Fitzwilliam apenas pudiera entender su respuesta.

Descubriendo después de una segunda observación que Elizabeth estaba aún más colorada que antes y que miraba a todas partes en la habitación menos a él.

― Ambos somos muy parecidos… ―le explico ella a su padre, dejando escapar una ligera risa en el proceso; teniendo que esconder con la manga de su vestido la traviesa sonrisa que empezaba a escapar de sus labios antes de continuar― los dos somos muy testarudos y orgullosos; y sé que en el futuro no me faltara nada a su lado… además papá, yo lo amo y deseo casarme con él.

Fitzwilliam tuvo que contener su euforia por las palabras que ella había dicho, las cuales aún seguían presentes en su mente. Había estado tan asustado de que ella pudiera rechazar sus sentimientos, aun después de todo lo que había hecho.

Y ante aquella repentina oleada de felicidad que le inundo los sentidos, Darcy no sabía que hacer consigo mismo; por lo que permaneció en silencio, esperando que el padre de Elizabeth hablara y diera por fin su consentimiento.

― Nunca creí que llegara el día en que alguien te mereciera, mi Lizzie ―declaro finalmente el Señor Bennet mirando a su hija con los ojos levemente humedecidos, tomándose algunos segundos para reponerse y voltear hacia donde se encontraba Fitzwilliam.

― No es ningún secreto para nadie que Lizzie es mi hija favorita, Señor Darcy ―le explico el caballero instantes después, con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro― todos en esta casa saben que le tengo un cariño especial desde el día en que nació. Y ella merece casarse con alguien que sepa apreciar su carácter y añorar su inteligencia. Y usted Señor Darcy, parece ser un hombre sincero y honorable. Y si mi hija me asegura que se ha ganado su corazón, no negare mi consentimiento.

Y ante las palabras del Señor Bennet, Elizabeth dejo su lugar a un lado del escritorio y se dirigió hacia su padre para abrazarlo fuertemente y dedicarle un tenue _"gracias" _en voz baja.

―Solo me queda decirle que se lleva mi tesoro más valioso, Señor Darcy ―continuo el Señor Bennet después de recibir gustoso al abrazo de su hija― y si llega a hacerla sufrir de alguna manera, tenga por seguro que no dudare en defenderla y en enfrentarme a usted.

Darcy simplemente asintió agradecido, sonriendo ante la clara advertencia del padre de Elizabeth.

― ¿Que has decidido sobre lo de Jane y el Señor Bingley?; espero que también hayas aceptado su petición ―Elizabeth le pregunto a su padre momentos después, visiblemente emocionada.

Provocando que Fitzwilliam sintiera curiosidad sobre el destino que había sufrido su amigo después de pedir la mano de la Señorita Bennet.

― Eso es un asunto muy diferente mi niña ―le explico el Señor Bennet a su hija, mirándola con los ojos cansados, volviendo a recargarse en su silla― pero no te preocupes por Jane, ahora deberías informarle a tu madre sobre tu compromiso con el Señor Darcy.

Al salir del despacho, todas las conversaciones en el corredor se detuvieron; y Darcy se encontró acechado por las miradas de curiosidad de más de un par de ojos femeninos.

― Señora Bennet ―Fitzwillian hizo una cortes inclinación ante la madre de Elizabeth, y sin que pudiera decir nada más la mujer empezó a hablar de manera acelerada.

― Lizzie, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que esta pasado? ―le cuestiono la Señora Bennet a su segunda hija, visiblemente confundida al momento de hablar― el Señor Bingley ha pedido la mano de Jane en matrimonio, y Dios sabe que ha sido una locura por parte del caballero. Y ahora el Señor Darcy y tú desean hablar a solas con tu padre, ¿es que nadie en esta casa me va a decir lo que está pasando con mis hijas?

Elizabeth le dedico una mirada conspiradora a Fitzwiliam antes de alejarse de él e ir con su madre, llevándola hasta el otro lado del corredor para poder hablar con ella; mientras que dos de las tres hijas menores del matrimonio Bennet las siguieron para poder escuchar la conversación.

Y mientras Darcy se quedaba solo en el modesto vestíbulo de la finca de Longbourn, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para contemplar a Elizabeth en silencio mientras dialogaba con su madre, deleitándose secretamente con su cautivante voz y de esa sonrisa que siempre enmarcaba perfectamente su bello rostro.

Observando como un sencillo vestido de azul de muselina resaltaba toda su figura. Perdiéndose por completo en aquellos adorables rizos castaños que salían de su nuca, los cuales acariciaban y jugaban de manera encantadora con el encaje en sus hombros, donde la piel sobresalía provocativamente de su vestido.

Sintiéndose asaltado por tantas emociones que no pudo distinguir ninguna de ellas, a excepción de una, la cual percibió con total claridad y llego a abrumarlo por completo durante algunos momentos.

La amaba, siendo para él un sentimiento tan sencillo y complicado a la vez, que sentía como surgía un profundo deseo por ser la persona que pudiera gozar del privilegio de tenerla a su lado por el resto de su vida.

― ¿Soñando despierto, Señor Darcy?

Escucho como Elizabeth le pregunta con voz risueña, notando como levantaba una ceja de manera provocativa mientras lo observaba.

Fitzwilliam parpadeo al sentirla a su lado, consiente que había caído en una especie de ensoñación al contemplarla; reconociendo que no merecía su buena fortuna por poseer el privilegio de tener su mano en matrimonio.

Y sin embargo Elizabeth estaba aquí, con la cara sonriente y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

― Puede ser que sea así ―logro constarle él, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos marones y dirigirla hacia la Señora Bennet; la cual se encontraba al otro lado del vestíbulo viéndolo con una mezcla de recelo y asombro.

― Creo que muy pocas veces la he visto quedarse sin palabras ―le explico Elizabeth manteniendo su tono risueño la hablar, mientras otra traviesa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios― será mejor que regrese mañana y hable con ella, seguramente mi madre tiene mucho que preguntarle.

Elizabeth tomo su mano y lo condujo hacia la entrada principal de la residencia, y Fitzwilliam sintió como aquel íntimo gesto entre ambos era un claro y palpable signo de su compromiso con ella.

Llegando luego de unos segundos al patio delantero de la finca en donde se encontraba Charles, le cual los esperaba a ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

― Acaba de llegar a mis oídos sobre su inesperado compromiso, enhorabuena Darcy, Señorita Elizabeth.

― Gracias por sus palabras, Señor Bingley ―ella agradeció regresándole el gesto, mientras otro ligero rubor volvía a invadir sus mejillas.

― Los dejare despedirse como se debe, con su permiso Señorita y espero volver a verla pronto ―dijo Charles dedicándole una inclinación de despedida a la joven, para luego encaminarse hacia la entrada de la finca.

― Hasta mañana ―le dijo ella con un ligero hilo de voz, mientras soltaba su mano lentamente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta; dándole solo una adorable sonrisa de despedida ante las miradas curiosas de sus hermanas menores a través de la ventana.

― Hasta mañana ―se despidió él con voz ronca, a causa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

Darcy la observó emprender el regreso al interior de la residencia, y no se volteo hasta que las paredes la ocultaron de su mirada.

―Me has dejado atónito amigo mío, la Señorita Elizabeth y tu ―le confeso Charles cuando ambos cruzaron el límite de Longbourn, tomando el camino hacia Netherfield― es una noticia increíble.

― Te equivocas Charles, ella es la increíble ―le dijo Darcy con una evidente nota de placer en su voz― ahora solo espero que tu tengas la misma suerte con la Señorita Bennet.

― En esta ocasión eres él más optimista de los dos ―le comento Bingley, guardando silencio por un momento antes de añadir― yo no creo lograr obtener la mano de la Señorita Bennet tan fácilmente.

― ¿Acaso el Señor Bennet se negó rotundamente a tu petición? ―Fitzwilliam le cuestiono levantando ligeramente ambas cejas, con un tono de curiosidad en sus palabras.

― No del todo, más bien se hizo a un lado y le ha dejado la decisión al Señor Collins ―le respondió Charles con una ligera mueca de pesar en el rostro, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su cabellera rojiza con evidente desesperación― aunque no creo que un hombre en su sano juicio termine su compromiso con una joven tan bella como lo es la Señorita Bennet. Al menos, no sin pelear.

Darcy sonrió entretenido mientras escuchaba a Bingley alabar de forma tan vehemente la hermana mayor de Elizabeth.

― Entonces, rezaremos para que el Señor Collins se ampare de su juramento de no violencia ante Dios y se rehusé a un duelo entre ustedes por la mano de la Señorita Bennet.

― No le temo a un duelo con otro hombre, he tenido un gran maestro de esgrima en el pasado ―Bingley tomo un poco de aire y continuo― es la sociedad a lo que le temo; y no por mi persona, sino de lo que podrían decir de la Señorita Bennet, ella es la menos culpable en todo este asunto.

― En eso tienes toda la razón ―le dijo Darcy manteniendo su sutil sonrisa― sin embargo ella y tu merecen estar juntos.

― ¿Tú lo crees? ―el rostro de Bingley se ilumino fugazmente con sus palabras― es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti, por lo que de agradezco tu apoyo.

Charles guardo silencio para no hablar más sobre el tema durante el camino de regreso, aunque minutos después aquellos pensamientos volvieron a invadirlo y agrego.

― Creo que nos hemos metido en todo un lio por el hechizo de dos hermosas Señoritas. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada que decirle a Caroline sobre lo que he hecho hoy en Longbourn; y tu amigo mío, estoy seguro que no le has dicho nada a tu encantadora prometida sobre el plan que tiene tu tía para ti, ¿o me equivoco?

Darcy no le respondió de inmediato. Él sabía que su compromiso con Elizabeth pronto seria del dominio público, y que la noticia tarde o temprano llegaría a los oídos de su tía Lady Catherine. Por lo que un viaje a Rosings sería inevitable en el futuro.

― No te equivocas Charles, aun no le dicho nada a Elizabeth.

Bingley asintió levemente con la cabeza y permaneció callado por el resto del camino hacia la finca de Netherfield.

Mientras que Darcy fijaba la mirada hacia adelante, sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a envolverle una insoportable oleada de aflicción.

"_Pero que pareja de amigos tan lamentable formamos Bingley y yo," _se dijo mentalmente, ya que además de estar unidos por una gran amistad, ahora cada uno había encontrado a su alma gemela en una de las hermanas Bennet; y por deberes familiares y ante la sociedad, los dos padecían por la incertidumbre de tener que pasar el resto de sus días sintiéndose medios vivos.

Por qué Charles Bingley amaba a Jane Bennet de tal manera como Fitzwilliam Darcy amaba a Elizabeth.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí. Esta vez tuve un poco más de tiempo libre para escribir y me dedique a terminar este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, la verdad a mí me encanta escribir sobre Lizzy y Mr. Darcy, y es un placer compartirlo con ustedes:

A **Brigitgrian**, **Kyuubi-No-Akitami** y **flaquita**, gracias por poner en favoritos y leer esta historia.

Y a las personitas que me dejan sus _reviews_ en cada capítulo, les agradezco enormemente por sus comentarios, los cuales siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo:

**Arolin alcantara:** Me alegra que te dieras una vuelta por aquí. Gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, ya solo me quedan dos semanas de exámenes finales y espero actualizar más seguido. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Camuusmiler27:** Gracias detenerte a comentar, siempre agradezco cuando alguien se toma unos segundos y me comenta que es lo que le gusta de la historia; además de que me ayuda a seguir mejorando. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Nuevamente gracias por tu fiel comentario, como veras la situación entre Jane y Charles no está del todo solucionada, aún falta saber que pasara entre ellos cuando el Señor Collins regrese. Y con respecto a Lizzie y Darcy, la relación va más tranquila, sin embargo te diré que empezaran a aparecer algunos personajes indeseados en la historia XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Gracias por seguir comentado, agradezco tus palabras en cada capítulo. Como veras Jane si acepto al Señor Bingley, pero aún falta saber que pasara con ellos, y desgraciadamente tiene que aparecer Collins para que la situación entre ellos se arregle. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lou Darcy:** Te agradezco por pasarte por aquí y seguir leyendo, como veras la situación entre Jane y Charles aún es muy complicada. Y como te darás cuenta, van a empezar a aparecer uno que otro personaje que complicara y agregara algo de drama a la historia. Nuevamente gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**LeCielVAN**: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando en cada capitulo :D, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y creo que me preguntaste si aparecería la tía de Darcy, y como veras no me he olvidado de ella XD. Te mandare el PM que me pediste para avisarte de la actualización. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Flaquita:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Siempre es agradable saber que a alguien le gusta lo que uno escribe. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando como hasta ahorita, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres :D

**AnaMa9507:** Hola Ana, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y no te preocupes por tardar, la verdad yo estoy igual que tú y no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Me alegra que la historia cumpla tus expectativas, y espero que los demás capítulos también te gusten. Espero leerte por aquí de nuevo y sigo esperando pacientemente tus historias ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Nuevamente no tuve mucho tiempo para responder decentemente sus comentarios, pero sepan que leo cada uno de ellos ;).

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	11. Pensando en Voz Alta

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 11. Pensando en Voz Alta-**

El ruido de las conversaciones entre los invitados en el salón llego a abrumarlo, provocando que observara a su alrededor con un mal disimulado gesto adusto.

Aunque debía reconocer que el lugar no estaba completamente lleno, debido a que los Bingley y él habían llegado temprano a la velada que ofrecía esta noche el Coronel Forster y su esposa; en un intento de que sus oficiales más jóvenes encontraran algo de diversión en su estancia en el condado de Hertfordshire.

En silencio, Darcy contemplo con cuidado al grupo de personas cerca de él, el cual estaba compuesto por algunas esposas de terratenientes, militares retirados y comerciantes.

Por su parte, su amigo Charles se encontraba en una apasionada charla con el vicario; mientras que era rodeado por varias de las señoritas solteras de la región, las cuales esperaban ser las primeras en la velada en recibir las atenciones del soltero más cotizado del momento.

Y si bien, Fitzwilliam no había conseguido una buena impresión en el tiempo que llevaba en Hertfordshire, en el pasado se le había considerado como un magnifico partido para cualquier dama que buscara una buena posición en la sociedad inglesa. Sin embargo, con su repentino compromiso con la Señorita Elizabeth Bennet, había provocado que toda la atención de las madres casaderas de los alrededores se dirigiera exclusivamente a Bingley.

Dejando en secreto la petición de matrimonio de Charles hacia la Señorita Jane Bennet, y por razones obvias, ya que el padre de la joven había pedido discreción y distanciamiento hasta que el Señor Collins regresara y se arreglara el asunto con la mayor prudencia posible.

― ¡Darcy, por fin te encuentro! ―exclamo Bingley momentos después, llegando a su lado con su característica sonrisa amable en el rostro― has estado evitando socializar de manera magistral esta noche, y simplemente no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te escondas entre las esquinas del salón.

― No me escondo Charles, sencillamente no estoy dispuesto a conversar de siembras y guerras pasadas con los ancianos ―le explico Fitzwilliam, negando ante su amigo ser taciturno y antisocial con los invitados de la velada.

No obstante, estar en una habitación llena de gente desconocida provocaba que su ceño permaneciera levemente fruncido; moviéndose con incomodidad entre los invitados mientras que de vez en cuando dedicaba una mirada curiosa a la entrada de salón.

― Darcy, amigo mío. Estoy consciente que solo asististe a la reunión del Coronel Forster porque tu encantadora Señorita Elizabeth estaba invitada, pero deberías entablar amistad con los demás lugareños.

― Si socializo, Charles. Sin embargo, sabes que las reuniones y los bailes no son mi actividad favorita ―puntualizo Fitzwilliam, haciendo una pausa para mirar a su amigo y agregar― además, creo que se cómo comportarme ante la sociedad.

― ¿Socializar? ―le cuestiono Bingley con ironía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando una leve carcajada ante la expresión de desconcierto de su amigo― no te obligo a hablar con cada uno de los invitados de esta noche, pero te darás cuenta que con tu compromiso con la Señorita Elizabeth, hace que todo el mundo quiera hablar contigo. Ahora ve y vuelve a reunirte con la raza humana.

― Lo hare Bingley, pero en su momento.

― Eso espero. Entonces si me lo permites, tengo que aparentar estar entusiasmado por dedicarle el primer baile de la noche a la Señorita Long ―le dijo Charles, dándole una amigable palmada en el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la dama que lo esperaba pacientemente desde el otro extremo del salón.

Y después de que su amigo se marchara de su lado, volvió a dedicar una mirada curiosa hacia la entrada del lugar; esperando divisar a Elizabeth entre los recién llegados sin ningún éxito, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de frustración mientras se acomodaba el nudo de su corbata en el proceso. Sintiendo como una mezcla densa de incertidumbre, dicha y nostalgia invadía repentinamente su mente. Solo esperaba que su tía, Lady Catherine, viera en Elizabeth la excelente mujer que era para él.

Había esperado cuatro días después de formalizar su compromiso con Elizabeth para tener la calma suficiente y escribir sobre la nueva noticia a su hermana Georgiana y a su primo, el Coronel Fitzwilliam.

La primera carta tenía como destino Derbyshire, Pemberley; donde le aseguraba a su hermana menor que había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, y que esperaba volver pronto para contarle con más detalles lo sucedido en su estancia en el condado de Hertfordshire.

Una mueca se apodero de su rostro al recordar el destinatario de su segunda carta.

Darcy sabía que su primo era tremendamente tenaz cuando sentía curiosidad por algo, por lo que siempre trataba de buscar la forma de sacarle toda la verdad. Y aunque le había dicho sobre su compromiso con Elizabeth en su misiva, Richard no podía saber hasta dónde había llegado su enamoramiento por ella. Sin embargo, era cierto que necesitaba la ayuda de su primo para arribar a Rosings con la noticia de su futuro casamiento.

Y después de deambular por algunos minutos entre los invitados, Fitzwilliam volvió a fruncir el ceño al comprobar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Sin duda alguna, la singular tardanza de la familia Bennet lo tenía sorprendido, ya que había apostado que la Señora Bennet sería una de las primeras al llegar a la velada de los Forster, donde podía perfectamente ofrecer a sus tres hijas aun sin compromiso a los caballeros solteros de la región.

Y por segunda ocasión en la velada, el sonido de las animas risas y conversaciones llego a hasta sus oídos, girándose para observar a un grupo de caballeros y oficiales militares que se encontraba alrededor de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín delantero de la residencia.

― Las alegres Señoritas Bennet ―menciono uno de los jóvenes, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Darcy lograra escucharlo.

― ¡Ya era hora, ahora si tendremos un poco de diversión! ―exclamo otro de ellos, con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Darcy se acercó discretamente a una de las ventanas contiguas y observo a través de las vidrieras como el carruaje de los Bennet se detenía en la entrada principal, abriéndose la puerta justo cuando el vehículo se detuvo.

Siendo la primera en salir una de las hermanas menores de Elizabeth, Lydia Bennet.

Fitzwilliam recordaba vagamente haberla visto en algunos bailes y reuniones en donde los Bennet habían sido invitados, y por lo general siempre se encontraba riendo y agitando sus rizos frente a los caballeros y oficiales que se encontraba en su alrededor.

Intuyendo que nadie que tuviera ojos u oídos podía dejar de notar los modales escandalosos y pocos calculados de la madre, aunado con el atrevimiento descarado que las dos hijas más jóvenes; las cuales desentonaban de manera notoria con el carácter sensato de Jane y Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy siguió observando por la ventana, viendo a la Señora Bennet salir en segunda estancia, la cual bajo rápido de carruaje mientras se arreglaba el vestido. Y tras de ella le siguió la Señorita Jane Bennet junto con otras dos jóvenes, Catherine y Mary Bennet; Fitzwilliam recordó sus nombres al contemplarlas detenidamente.

Y luego de unos segundos, una sensación de impaciencia se apodero de él al no ver indicios de Elizabeth, mientras las cinco mujeres empezar a subir los escalones de la residencia.

Sin embargo, la observo asomar ligeramente la cabeza por la portezuela del vehículo instantes después, bajando lentamente del carruaje para reunirse con el grupo de damas; provocado que la Señora Bennet se diera vuelta y le hiciera un comentario desaprobatorio.

Elizabeth le respondió, acomodando un travieso rizo de su peinado en el proceso; y luego le lanzo una fugaz sonrisa de complicidad a su hermana mayor, mientras que la madre procedía a subir las escaleras y entrar de forma apresurada a la residencia.

El hecho de que se quedara observando con tanto detenimiento la llegada de su prometida, provoco que Fitzwilliam se sonrojara de incomodidad; retirándose de la ventaba mientras simulaba ante los demás su ansiedad actual.

La Señora Bennet fue la primera en aparecer en la entrada del salón, dirigiéndose rápidamente a presentarle sus respetos a los anfitriones de la noche; acompañada por su hija mayor, la cual sonreía con delicadeza ante las damas y los caballeros que la saludaban por el camino.

En ese momento, Fitzwilliam se giró hacia donde se encontraba Bingley y sonrió con ironía al ver la expresión de añoranza en la cara de su amigo al contemplar a la Señorita Jane Bennet.

Y aunque todavía tenía dudas sobre la conveniencia el plan de Charles, la expresión de enamoramiento de su amigo le decía que ya demasiado tarde para considerarlo.

Darcy volvió a impacientarse al ver como cada una de las Señoritas Bennet hacían acto de presencia en la velada, dejando para final a Elizabeth.

Y luego de unos minutos su mirada se deslizo nuevamente hacia la entrada, que ahora enmarcaba a la última recién llegada, siendo recibida por más de una docena de saludos por parte de los invitados; despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos con una ligera inclinación de cabeza para dirigirse al centro del salón, justo donde se encontraba él.

― Señorita Elizabeth ―Fitzwilliam hizo una reverencia cuando la tuvo a su lado, arrastrando la voz ante la incomodidad de estar en un lugar público; aunque la leve sonrisa en sus labios traicionó por completo la seriedad de sus palabras.

― Señor Darcy ―ella lo saludo con el mismo ánimo, mientras le regresaba la reverencia.

― Espero que el camino hacia aquí haya sido agradable para usted y su familia ―le dijo él instantes después, reprochándose mentalmente debido a la torpeza de su última frase y de lo aburrido de su tema de conversación.

Elizabeth simplemente le sonrió brevemente antes de responder.

― Demasiado diría yo, aunque los senderos de Hertfordshire son mucho más pintoresco y atractivos de día.

Fitzwilliam asintió y guardo silencio, perdiéndose por completo en ella, contemplando cada uno de los encantadores rasgos de la joven, los cuales estaban empezando a aturdir todas sus facultades mentales. Sintiéndose a la vez sorprendido por la habilidad de Elizabeth para responder con ingenio a su aburrida conversación.

Y ante la falta de palabras de su parte, ella enarco una de sus cejas disimuladamente, y hablo de manera discreta pero eficaz.

― Y si me permite recordarle Señor, creo que usted me debe una disculpa.

― ¿Una disculpa? ―Fitzwilliam le cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión en su mirada.

―Así es, si mal no recuerdo usted olvido reclamarle a su prometida un baile en la velada de los Lucas la noche pasada ―se apresuró a explicarle Elizabeth, sin poder reprimir una sutil sonrisa furtiva al ver un gesto de aturdimiento en él― y si no fuera porque se vio envuelto en la plática de Sir William Lucas sobre política, estaría mortalmente ofendida por su olvido.

Fitzwilliam se quedó nuevamente en silencio, observándola completamente turbado, percibiendo como Elizabeth le sonreía de manera sincera momentos después, provocando que surgiera un sentimiento nuevo en él. Sabiendo que hasta aquel instante no había entendido como apreciar ni amar a Elizabeth como era debido.

Sintiendo como era invadido por una alegría tan intensa que, se sentía impulsado a servir a Elizabeth de cualquier manera que quisiera; y si ella deseaba un simple baile entre ellos, él no iba a negárselo.

― Tiene toda la razón en mostrarse ofendida por mi imperdonable olvido ―le explico Darcy con otra leve inclinación, extendiendo su mano hacia ella antes de proseguir― así que, mi querida Señorita Elizabeth, me haría el honor de aceptar mi compañía para el primer baile.

Y como era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de su inesperado compromiso, el murmullo de curiosidad que recorrió el salón cuando quedaron frente a frente en pista de baile solo sirvió para enfatizar el ligero pero encantador rubor que invadía las mejillas de su prometida.

Elizabeth agradeció en silencio la galantería de sus atenciones con un gesto con los labios, el cual se convirtió en una tenue sonrisa de aceptación.

Provocando que con su sonrisa, el mundo que lo rodeaba se desvaneciera por completo para él.

Darcy se inclinó levemente y ella hizo una reverencia al momento que la música invadió el lugar, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Elizabeth.

Sintiendo instantes después como la mano de ella temblara ligeramente entre la suya por el primer contacto íntimo entre ambos en la velada.

Fitzwilliam trato de mover sus piernas, dando finalmente un paso hacia aquellos maravillosos ojos iluminados. Comprendiendo que había algo en ella que simplemente lo volvía loco, siendo tal vez la manera casi imperceptible en que había levantado una de sus bien formadas cejas mientras bailaba, o la tendencia de su hoyuelo a asomarse de vez en cuando.

"_¿Qué pasaría si llego a besarla en estos momentos?"_ se cuestionó intrigado dando otro paso hacia ella, permitiéndose examinarla silenciosamente mientras la música le dictaba el paso a seguir. Y en ese instante, su objeto de estudio se volvió hacia él, todavía conservando una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque enarco delicadamente una ceja en señal de desaprobación por su descarado escrutinio hacia ella.

― Me atreveré a preguntarle ―la escucho decir luego que el compás de la música volvió a juntarlos― ¿Qué es lo que está pensando en estos momentos, Señor Darcy? ―le cuestiono ella, mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente y daba una vuelta alrededor de él.

Darcy necesito de todo su autodominio para reprimir un gesto delatador de su parte, mientras que, con una gran solemnidad buscaba una respuesta decente a la pregunta de la joven Bennet.

Lo que surcaba en su cabeza era demasiado complicado como para explicarlo en simples palabras, por lo que espero algunos segundos para contestarle; observándola en repetidas ocasiones mientras ejecutaban los distintos pasos del baile.

Los pasos de la danza los separaron por unos momentos, provocando una inesperada inspiración en él; hablando en voz baja para que solo su pareja llegara a escucharlo.

― Estoy pensando que me gusta el tipo de persona que soy cuando estoy a tu lado ―le explico Fitzwilliam, deteniéndose por un momento para ver la reacción en ella; sonriendo levemente al observar como un nuevo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas― aunque es algo confuso para a mí, como si me enamorara de una parte de ti todos los días.

Elizabeth abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar; siendo su desconcierto bastante evidente para él. Se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos y luego dirigió una mirada discreta a las demás parejas de baile, mientras Darcy esperaba pacientemente su respuesta a su declaración.

― Señor Darcy, ¿usted sabe que tiene un efecto caótico en mí?; acaba de decirme lo que una dama siempre ha querido escuchar ―le confeso Elizabeth, levantando la vista y fijando sus ojos en los de su acompañante.

Él enarco una ceja con un gesto inquisitivo ante sus palabras y le sonrió, tomando su mano para hacerle dar una vuelta a su alrededor.

El resto de baile entre ellos habría transcurrido en silencio si la Señora Bennet no hubiese interrumpido a los espectadores con sus reflexiones de admiración por el talento de su segunda hija y su prometido; provocando que más de uno se detuviera a mirarlos durante los últimos momentos de baile, antes que la música se disipara lentamente del lugar.

― Creo que mi madre se ha convertido en una ferviente admiradora suya ―le comento Elizabeth con ironía, mientras tomaba su brazo para salir de la pista de baile.

Fitzwilliam sonrió nuevamente, buscando algo ingenioso que decir ante su comentario; sin embargo, un pequeño revuelo en la entrada del salón atrajo su atención, observando como varios miembros de la milicia presentaban sus respectos a un grupo grande de jovencitas, entre ellas dos de las hermanas menores de Elizabeth.

Y luego de unos segundos, un chillido, seguido de una risita se escuchó entre las jóvenes damas, donde identifico a su futura cuñada, Lydia Bennet, la cual sonreía abiertamente mientras tomada el brazo de uno de los militares recién llegados.

El caballero no se giró durante unos segundos, sino que permaneció dando la espalda a los demás invitados. La impresión de que la figura de aquel hombre le resultaba familiar cruzo y se mantuvo en su mente, provocando que frunciera en ceño al tratar de reconocerlo.

Elizabeth prácticamente resplandeció cuando el oficial finalmente se dio la vuelta e hizo una inclinación para ella en un solo movimiento.

― Señorita Elizabeth, es un verdadero placer volver a verla.

Darcy se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y la rabia, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el hombre frente a él.

"_!No puede ser él!"_

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí, disculpen la demora he tenido mis últimas semanas de clases y he estado ocupada todo este tiempo, y he querido subir este capítulo (el cual lo tenía casi terminado desde hace días) antes de salir de viaje, ya que estaré por tres semanas en una estancia académica en el centro de mi país. Sin embargo, me llevare una mini laptop para poner seguir escribiendo y poder actualizar la historia ;)

Con respecto a este capítulo, como se darán cuenta poco a poco van apareciendo más personajes, los cuales tendrán un papel importante en la historia, así que no dejen de leer.

Y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia muchas gracias, y también agradezco a los que la han puesto en _follow _y/o _favorite_: **Aline95, Little Lizzy Bennet, Lizzie McCartney, Tarumis, nneenniittaaa, AnePotterG, Avanny **y** Karenandrea2.**

Y a las lectoras que me dejaron su comentario, agradezco mucho sus palabras; las cuales me siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo:

**Arolin alcantara:** ¡Hola!, te agradezco tu apoyo para esta historia, siempre es agradable saber que hay alguien por ahí leyendo lo que uno escribe. Espero que este capítulo te gustara :D, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**LeCielVAN:** ¡Hola Vane!, gracia por seguir leyendo. Y como te darás cuenta muy pronto aparecerán algunos personajes que me faltaban de orgullo y prejuicio en la historia, entre ellos Georgiana, la cual es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Little Lizzy Bennet:** ¡Hola!, te agradezco enormemente tus palabras, y me alegro que mis historias sean de tu agrado y en diviertas leyéndolas. Con respecto a mi otro Fic en proceso, tratare de darle una revisada al siguiente capítulo para subir. Nuevamente gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Molita:** ¡Hola!, gracias por comentar en cada capítulo; le alegra saber que te gustara la escena entre el Mr. Bennet, Lizzy y Mr. Darcy del capítulo anterior, la verdad a mi también me dio algo de pena verlo esperar solo al final de película XD. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Ga Darcy**: ¡Hola!, ya extrañaba tus comentarios, que bueno que te diste una escapadita y pudiste comentar. Y como tú dices, ya empiezan los obstáculos entre Lizzie y Darcy, ya que la aparición de algunos personajes "odioso" traerán algunos problemas a la pareja. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, como te darás cuanta es cuestión de tiempo para que Georgiana aparezca en la historia; y con respecto a Mary y Mr. Collins yo también note algo de atracción en ella por él, aunque todavía no planeo que pasara con ellos dos en el futuro de mi historia XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Aline95:** ¡Hola Aline!, gracias por atreverte a leer mi historia; y si por lo general hay más Fic de orgullo y prejuicio en ingles que son muy bueno; pero eso no hace que los de en español no lo sean XD. Me alegra que te gustara esta historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

Nuevamente pido una disculpa por lo corto de mis contestaciones a sus comentarios, sin embargo ya saben que leo y agradezco cada uno de ellos.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	12. Enamorarse de Forma Misteriosa

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 12. Enamorarse de Forma Misteriosa-**

― Nada como el aire fresco del campo ―comento Richard con un evidente gesto somnoliento, mientras contemplaba aburrido los jardines de Netherfield a través de la ventada de la sala de estar― ¿Crees que Bingley tarde en regresar de su excursión por la finca, Fitz?

― Espero que no, aunque dudo que alguien pueda superar tu notorio retraso de esta mañana ―le respondió Darcy con un ligero toque de sarcasmo en su voz, retirando la vista de su periódico y posándola en Richard.

Su primo, el Coronel Fitzwilliam, había llegado a Netherfield esta misma mañana, atraído por la carta que le había enviado hace una semana; donde le contaba sobre su compromiso con una bella joven del condado de Hertfordshire, y de su eminente necesidad de viajar a Kent y hablar con su tía, lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Darcy podía recordar perfectamente el placer en el rostro de su tía cuando los recibía a Richard y a él cada año en primavera, placer que era exclusivamente infundado por las expectativas que tenía para su hija Anne con respecto a él. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con aquel absurdo compromiso que su tía y su madre habían planeado desde su niñez.

Ahora, lo único que retenía a Darcy y a Fitzwilliam en Netherfield era la ausencia de los Bingley, debido a una inesperada excursión matutina de los dos hermanos por los alrededores de la zona, teniendo que esperarlos para almorzar antes de hacer su visita a la familia Bennet en Longbourn.

― Reprimiéndole a un oficial de alto rango, por lo que veo, ya no hay respeto hacia los militares en estos días ―Richard se llevó la mano derecha al corazón con un gesto desaprobatorio, sin poder disfrazar la sonrisa divertida que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro.

― Militar o no, la puntualidad debe caracterizar a cualquier caballero honorable ―le afirmo Darcy, observándolo con severidad desde su asiento.

― Concuerdo completamente contigo, sin embargo, esperaba ser testigo de tu naturaleza bondadosa y comprensiva ante mi pequeño retraso ―prosiguió Richard con voz risueña, provocando que su primo sonriera por sus procaces palabras― además, culpo enteramente a tu amigo por la dilatación de mi llegada; solo un loco rentaría una mansión en medio del campo, tan alejada de la civilización. Aunque si las damas de la región son tan bonitas y agradables como he escuchado, entonces retiro todas mis acusaciones de demencia hacia Bingley.

Al oírlo, Darcy soltó una ligera carcajada mientras dejaba su asiento en el sillón y tomaba lugar a un lado de su primo frente a la ventada.

―Si tu intensión al venir a Hertfordshire fue el de conseguir amoríos con bellas jóvenes campesinas, déjame informarte Richard, que llegaste al lugar equivocado.

― ¿Estás completamente seguro? ―Richard le cuestiono con incredibilidad― si Bingley, y sobre todo tú, encontraron a la mujer de sus sueños en el pintoresco condado de Hertfordshire; entonces puede ser que yo corra con la misma suerte durante mi estancia.

― Después de las semanas que llevo en Netherfield, puedo asegurarte que las únicas jóvenes rescatables de la región son las Señorita Jane y Elizabeth Bennet ―le repuso Darcy, plenamente consiente la mirada burlona que le dedicaba su primo.

― ¿De verdad, Fitz? Entonces no hay ninguna duda de que tu prometida es realmente encantadora, ya muero de ganas por conocerla ―le comento Richard con un tono malicioso en su voz― y me atrevería a decir que es la primera vez que te veo tan interesado en una mujer. Aunque no puedo creer que lleves tres días sin verla, yo en tu lugar, no desperdiciaría ni un solo día para disfrutar de su agradable compañía.

Incomodo, Darcy se retiró de la ventada por la clara indirecta de su primo, mientras recordaba la última vez que había estado con Elizabeth Bennet en la misma habitación._ "¿Acaso había actuado erradamente ante ella?", _se cuestionó mentalmente, sintiéndose miserable por su comportamiento hostil y severo en contra de su prometida después de encontrarse con George Wickham en la velada de los Forster tres días atrás.

Recordando como al verlo frente a frente, se había quedado prácticamente paralizado por la rabia y la sorpresa, sintiendo instantes después, como le hervía la sangre al contemplar la forma tan amigable y abierta que Elizabeth le hablara.

Afortunadamente para él, Elizabeth solo tardo unos minutos en intercambiar comentarios con Wickham antes de despedirse y desearle una linda velada, conversación que para Darcy le pareció interminable.

Y por el resto de la noche, sus ojos siguieron todos los movimientos de Wickham sin dejar de demostrar a los demás invitados su desagrado por su presencia; sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era invadido por un estremecimiento de rabia, pudiendo sentir la mirada de curiosidad de su prometida por su comportamiento. Darcy suponía que Elizabeth estaría aun examinando aquel incidente con detenimiento; lamentándose no tener el valor suficiente de explicarle lo sucedido en el pasado, provocando así un alejamiento entre ambos.

Estaba loco por verla, no podía negar la verdad; pero también era cierto que sentía un gran resentimiento al saber qué Elizabeth tenía una amistad con Wickham.

― ¡Vamos Fitz!, he viajado desde Londres con el único propósito de conocer a tu misteriosa prometida; y tienes que contarme todos los detalles sobre ella, y sabes que no me detendré hasta que lo escuche todo.

La voz litigante de su primo lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, y como respuesta, Darcy le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria y severa por su impertinente interrogatorio; pero inmune a esa estrategia que ya conocía desde la infancia, Richard se puso serio, observándolo con un gesto claramente demandante.

― Quiero saberlo desde el principio ―le exigió el Coronel, enarcando una ceja instantes después al observar algo de nerviosismo en su primo― y que sea rápido, o pensare que estas perdidamente enamorado de tu prometida.

Darcy se tensó por sus últimas palabras, ruborizándose en segundos mientras el pánico empezaba invadirlo. _"¿Perdidamente enamorado?",_ se preguntó mentalmente varias veces, mientras sentía la mirada curiosa de su primo clavada en él. Tenía que reconocer que era una situación irónica, ya que su presencia en Hertfordshire no era para buscar una prometida, pero al conocer a Elizabeth en aquel baile público en Meryton, había despertado en él una serie de pensamientos y sensaciones que, habían cobrado vida propia en menos de un instante; nublando por completo su juicio y su voluntad propia.

Pudiendo afirmar luego de unos segundos de meditación, que se había enamorado de forma misteriosa de Elizabeth Bennet; sin conocer exactamente la fecha o el lugar del inicio de su notable adoración por ella.

― ¡Estas completamente perdido Fitz, y todo por los encantos de una jovencita! ―le aseguro enérgicamente Richard momentos después, soltando una sonora carcajada mientras observaba la evidente agitación de Fitzwilliam por el tema―y dime querido primo, ¿acaso la Señorita Elizabeth es tan bonita como para dejarte sin palabras?

Ante la nueva pregunta, Darcy miro a su primo con el ceño levemente fruncido, tomándose el tiempo necesario para encontrar la respuesta adecuada a su cuestionamiento.

Ella era bonita, no había duda alguna de ello, aunque nadie en Hertfordshire la catalogaba como la belleza local. Sin embargo, su cabello destacaba maravillosamente con la luz de sol, y era acompañado a la perfección con sus encantadores rizos castaños y sus ojos oscuros, los cuales hacían contrasté de una manera elegante con su piel.

Constatando que todo en ella era perfecto para él, lo era su rostro, su figura, su cabello y esa encantadora manera en que su voz subía y bajaba de tono mientras hablaba; y Darcy no podía dejar de pensar en esos tentadores labios que en varias ocasiones los había sorprendido esbozando una linda sonrisa.

― ¿Bonita?, Richard; ¿Es lo único que siempre se te ocurre pensar al hablar sobre una dama? ―le cuestiono Darcy con tono malhumorado, mientras observa como su primo levantaba ambas cejas con evidente curiosidad― ella lo es… ―se detuvo por unos instantes, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para describirla― Elizabeth Bennet es la criatura más favorecida por la naturaleza; y no solo físicamente, también posee la inteligencia, el juicio y la tenacidad que toda dama debería tener.

Después de su declaración, Richard estudio sus palabras detenidamente, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho antes de hablar.

― ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que está haciendo, Fitz?

Darcy desvió la mirada en un intento de eludir el atento examen de su primo, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Consciente de que su vida cambiaria drásticamente si llegara a casarse con Elizabeth Bennet; sin embargo, _"¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a desafiar a su familia y a la sociedad entera para casarse con una mujer que no procedía de una familia distinguida?", _seguramente su tía Lady Catherine se sentiría indignada y no ocultaría su desaprobación, y sus demás allegados lo importunarían con todas las objeciones que se les ocurrieran.

"_La amas",_ una voz en su interior le susurro la respuesta que estaba buscando, provocando que un estremecimiento invadiera todo su cuerpo; sabiendo que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma desde este momento, mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de una vida con Elizabeth; queriéndola convertir en la dueña de Pemberley, en la hermana de Georgiana y en la madre de su hijos.

― Lo estoy...

Richard sonrió convencido, dándole una palmada de aliento en el hombro; dejando escapar otra carcajada antes de concluir― Entonces mucha suerte, y que el cielo te ayude.

― Gracias Richard, aunque creo que necesitare más que suerte cuando le informe a Lady Catherine sobre mi decisión.

― Ya lo creo, necesitaras todo un milagro si quieres salir vivo de Rosings ―le comento el Coronel, recordando con una mueca de pesar como su tía era toda una fanática de las formalidades y del régimen de la alta sociedad, por lo que sin duda alguna se opondría al nuevo compromiso de su primo.

Durante algunos minutos la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras ambos esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de los Bingley; sin embargo, una figura que apareció repentinamente por los jardines de la finca tomo por completo la atención de Richard, el cual sonrió con curiosidad durante algunos segundos antes de hablar.

― Vaya que Bingley tiene vecinos singulares, ¿conoces a la joven Señorita que viene a toda prisa hacia aquí?

Movido por las palabras de su primo, Darcy volvió a tomar su lugar a un lado de la ventada y observo con curiosidad hacia donde Richard le indico divertido con un movimiento de cabeza.

― ¡Elizabeth! ―El corazón le dio un vuelvo al reconocerla, viendo a su prometida acercarse a la residencia con paso veloz, observando como sus mejillas se encontraban encendieras por el esfuerzo y varios de sus rizos se desprendieran, rebeldemente, de su peinado.

― ¿Elizabeth?―Richard le cuestiono confundido, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a la joven subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta principal de la residencia― ¿ella es tu Elizabeth?

Instantes después, ambos escucharon el ruido de los pasos apresurados de la servidumbre al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de la inconfundible voy de Elizabeth, le cual se presentaba con el mayordomo y preguntaba por el Señor Darcy.

Sin pensarlo, Darcy dejo su lugar enfrente de la ventana y salió de la sala para encontrarse con ella.

― Señorita Elizabeth, ¿se encuentra bien? ―le cuestiono rápidamente al tenerla al frente de él, sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz por su repentina visita.

Y antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse, los hermosos ojos de ella le lanzaron una mirada fugaz al encontrarse con los de Darcy por unos instantes, sin recibir ningún otro saludo antes de que ella desviara la mirada y observara hacia atrás de él.

― Coronel Fitzwilliam a sus órdenes Señorita Elizabeth ―Richard la saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y agrego― soy el primo de Darcy, acabo de llegar esta mañana a Netherfield.

Elizabeth miro confundida a ambos caballeros, sonriendo finalmente luego de unos segundos.

― He escuchado mucho de usted Coronel, le pido una disculpa por mi inesperada visita, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante ―le dijo ella con mesura y cortesía, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa como saludo.

Darcy se quedó en silencio durante el cruce de palabras entre su primo y su prometida, sintiendo instantes después como Richard lo miraba esperando su participación.

― No tiene por qué disculparse, de hecho Darcy estaba ansioso por verla hoy ―continuo el Coronel divertido, observando como su primo le pedía con un leve movimiento de cabeza que los dejara solos― ahora si me disculpa Señorita Elizabeth, veré sí la mesa del almuerzo este lista, seguramente los Bingley estarán encantados de invitarla a quedarse.

Richard le dedico otra inclinación a la joven, y tomo marcha hacia la cocina con una sonrisa conspiradora en los labios después de otro intercambio de miradas entre él y la prometida de su primo.

Darcy frunció el ceño ante aquel último gesto, a Fitzwilliam le había fascinado Elizabeth, eso era obvio; lo conocía perfectamente para saber que Richard había quedado encantado con solo verla y hablar con ella durante solo un minuto.

Luego de unos momentos Darcy finalmente se giró hacia ella, con la misión de cuestionarle su repentina visita a Netherfield; pero antes de que la pregunta se asomara por sus labios, la expresión de Elizabeth se hizo más seria y la tenue sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció, mientras que su mirada adoptaba una expresión más pensativa.

― Señor Darcy, necesito preguntarle algo muy importante ―le comunico Elizabeth, cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho mas serio.

― Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ―le cuestiono él, tendiéndole el brazo para llevarla a la sala de estar, donde ambos pudieran hablar con más privacidad.

― Hoy llego mi primo, el Señor Collins… ―empezó Elizabeth al entrar a la habitación, deteniéndose durante algunos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos con un aire de palpable rivalidad― ¿Es cierto que usted ya estaba comprometido antes de venir a Hertfordshire?

Darcy se paralizo por completo al escuchar su pregunta, mientras que la confusión se apoderaba de él y su mente se nublaba por el significado de aquella mirada de indignación que ella le dedicaba.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, ¿alguien por aquí?, sé que llevo varias semanas sin actualizar. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada con varios asuntos de la escuela, y algunos problemas de salud, pero ya que estoy de vacaciones (¡por fin!), y puedo dedicarme a continuar mis historias.

Espero que el capítulo de hoy este a la altura de los anteriores, ya que llevo tiempo sin escribir y me siento algo oxidada XD.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, la verdad me alegra ver que mi historia les guste: **Hadelqui, VallaBennet, andrelilypotter, mibag861, wendycruzg, AnnaDarcy17, Chica Cuervo, Opalsv, maggi torres **y** Marisol vargas 9828**; gracias por sus _favorite _y/o _follow._

Y a todos los que me dedicaron un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un _review,_ muchas gracias por sus palabras, las cuales siempre me dan ánimos para continuar:

**Arolin:** Gracias por seguir leyendo, me da gusto saber que mis historias son unas de tus favoritas; y creo que se debe a que las dos estamos locas por Mr. Darcy XD. Te mando un saludo.

**Molita:** Te agradezco que siguas comentando, y no te equivocaste, Wickham ya hizo su aparición en la historia, aunque te puedo asegurar que aún falta para que "hagas de las suyas", nuevamente gracias por leer. Te mando un abrazo de oso.

**Cullen-21-glandys:** Gracias por leer, quiero agradecerte por la recomendación; la verdad nunca había escuchado del libro, y eso que a mí me gusta leer todo con lo relacionado con Orgullo y Prejuicio. Espero que te sigua gustando esta historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lou Darcy:** Es bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí, gracias por seguir leyendo. Y creo que como tú, muchos éramos felices sin Wickham, aunque por el momento aun "haga de las suyas" en la historia. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy:** Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustaría, la verdad a mi también me gustan los capítulos sin "gente indeseable", pero como tú dices la vida no es siempre perfecta. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Hadelqui**: ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, siempre se agradece saber que hay alguien por ahí que le gusta la historia, la cual con mucho gusto comparto con ustedes, solo espero que te sigua gustando como hasta ahora. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**LeCielVAN:** Me alegre al leer tu comentario, ¿Por qué?, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo; es bonito leer cuando alguien te llama con tu apodo favorito, jaja a mí me gusta que me llamen "Eli" y puedes usarlo libremente ;). Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Guest (anónimo):** Hola, gracias por tomarte unos minutos y dejarme tu opinión sobre la historia. Y disculpa la demora, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero en las últimas semanas no tuve nada de tiempo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por lo corto de mis contestaciones a su _reviews_, pero quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de ellos y valoro sus opiniones.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	13. Verte Decir mi Nombre

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 13. Verte Decir mi Nombre-**

Cuando Elizabeth termino de formular su pregunta, pudo notar como el rostro de su prometido cambiaba de expresión drásticamente, desvaneciéndose por completo aquella pequeña sonrisa que había permanecido en sus labios desde que la había visto llegar a Netherfield hace unos minutos atrás.

― ¿Acaso se atreve a negarlo, Señor Darcy? ―prosiguió ella con un tono de indignación en su voz, observando cómo él se quedaba inmóvil ante su repentino cuestionamiento― usted se atrevió a burlase de mi al pedirme matrimonio, mientras que estaba ya comprometido con alguien más.

Lo escucho pronunciar un par de palabras incomprensibles sin obtener ninguna respuesta digna de su parte, mientras que su miraba dejaba entrever su evidente confusión; y ella pensó que nunca lo había visto tan aturdido hasta este momento.

Sabía que una mujer nunca debía deliberar, ni mucho menos discutir con un hombre de la manera que lo estaba haciendo; sin embargo necesitaba conocer la verdad, saber si era cierto lo que el Señor Collins le había afirmado sobre el Señor Darcy.

Recordando como aquella plática con su primo esta misma mañana le había provocado una serie de dudas y preguntas desoladoras en su cabeza.

Ahora, al contemplar la reacción del Señor Darcy por su cuestionamiento, Elizabeth entendía que nunca había sentido amor por ella, posiblemente solo le atraía físicamente y poco más. Aunque era cierto que él siempre se había comportado como un perfecto caballero cuando los dos estaban juntos, sin embargo, él había jugado con sus sentimientos al proponerle un matrimonio ficticio entre ellos.

Se atrevió a observarlo nuevamente, esta vez en silencio, encontrándose con la miraba de turbación que le dedicaban aquellos ojos azules.

En estos momentos Lizzie quería poder odiarlo por su engaño, terminar con cualquier relación que la uniera con Fitzwilliam Darcy en el futuro y borrar todos los recuerdos de él en su mente; pero por mucho que lo intentara no lograba poder odiarlo enteramente, y sabía que no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante su presencia.

Se había enamorado de él, ilusionándose todo este tiempo por haber encontrado el hombre perfecto para ella; y lo más alarmante era que no le disgustaba aquel sutil gesto de admiración que aún le dedicaba.

Y después de un par de minutos en silencio Elizabeth suspiro cansada, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan por abandonar sus ojos. Había esperado que hubiera dicho algo, cualquier cosa antes de renunciar a él por completo.

Volvió a mirarlo detenidamente, encontrando en su vacilación la respuesta que no quería obtener de su parte.

― Entiendo que ya no queda nada de qué hablar entre usted y yo. Adiós Señor Darcy ―le dijo finalmente ella ante su reserva, observando como una expresión de pánico aparecía en el rostro de él por sus últimas palabras.

― No niego tal acusación en mi contra… ―lo escucho decir con voz áspera, tomando su brazo con un rápido movimiento para impedirle dar media vuelta― ahora si me permite preguntarle, ¿de dónde ha obtenido la información?

― De mi primo el Señor Collins, él conoce a su legitima prometida ―le contestó ella con una fría serenidad fingida, tratando de ocultar su agitación por el repentino contacto entre ambos― al parecer es el nuevo clérigo de su tía, la Señora Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Él llego esta mañana a Longbourn y al mencionar su nombre, mi primo rápidamente me informo que usted y la Señorita de Bourgh tienen un compromiso desde hace años.

El Señor Darcy se quedó estático durante unos breves momentos, luego como si una fuerza externa lo impulsara, empezó a pasearse por toda la habitación mientras se pasaba nerviosamente ambas manos por el cabello. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

― Iba a confesárselo Elizabeth, yo nunca planeé en engañarla. Desde mi niñez se me ha impuesto un compromiso con mi prima al cual nunca he estado de acuerdo ―hizo una pausa en su exaltado discurso, observándola con una eminente aflicción antes de continuar― debe creer en estos momentos que soy todo un libertino, o algo mucho peor, pero le aseguro que mis intenciones hacia usted siempre han sido honorables. Yo aún deseo casarme contigo Elizabeth.

Lizzie le dedico una mirada insegura por su declaración, sintiendo una urgente necesidad de que el mundo se detuviera durante algunos minutos hasta que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

― ¿Me está diciendo que ha sido obligado a aceptar el compromiso con su prima por cuestiones familiares? ―le pregunto ella con cierta incredibilidad luego de otro denso silencio entre ellos.

― En efecto, sin embargo no tengo ninguna intensión de casarme con mi prima Anne en el futuro… ―le informo él, con un toque de pesar en su voz― sé que no tengo ningún argumento lógico, ni siquiera improvisado para fundamentar este amor que siento por usted; pero créame que su sola presencia a mejorado misteriosamente mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que confié en mi nuevamente.

Elizabeth volvió a observarlo en silencio, preguntándose si le había oído bien o si quizás estaba soñando, pero antes de que pudiese dar cualquier comentario ante su confesión él continúo con su acelerada declaración.

― Desde el día que la conocí, su presencia tuvo una influencia impresionante sobre mí. Mi alma y mi mente fueron dominadas completamente por usted. Simplemente ya no puedo vivir sin ti, Elizabeth; intente en varias ocasiones controlar estos sentimientos y seguir con el plan impuesto por mi tía, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo.

Y ante aquellas palabras de adoración Lizzie percibió como sus mejillas se enrojecían de manera involuntaria.

Sintiendo como de pronto, de un momento a otro toda su ira y su desaprobación que había sentido durante los últimos minutos hacia el Señor Darcy se habían evaporado súbitamente; instalándose en ella una anhelo completamente desconocido hasta ahora, invadiendo por completo su cuerpo y su mente, arrastrándola irrevocablemente hacia al hombre que solo unos instantes atrás tenía planeado aborrecer por el resto de su vida.

De cierta manera lo comprendía, su hermana Jane se encontraba en una situación similar a la de él, forzada a un compromiso con su primo por cuestiones familiares y económicas.

Su cuerpo se destenso inconscientemente, siendo suavizada finalmente por sus palabras. Abrió la boca para preguntarle que quería decir con su reciente declaración de afecto, pero el Señor Darcy volvió a interrumpirla.

― Solo espero obtener su perdón algún día ―le explico él con una media sonrisa en sus labios, deteniéndose por algunos segundos antes de proseguir― y que comprenda que no podre dejar de amarla, es algo que indudablemente no puedo dejar de hacer Elizabeth.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos, Lizzie lo observo aproximarse cuando termino de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, inclinando levemente su rostro hacia el de ella, mientras le dedicaba una mirada que le pedía permiso para seguir su camino hasta sus labios.

"_¿Ahora como le decía a su cuerpo que no siguiera aquellas sensaciones que él despertaba en ella?," _se cuestionó con la respiración acelerada por su eminente cercanía_;_ _"que si se quedaba callada por una de sus enigmáticas miradas era porque se le acaban las palabras, que con una de sus sonrisas podía hacerla desvariar y que con el simple roce de su piel contra la suya la dejaba sin aliento"._

Y él lo sabía, le bastaba con solo tocarla para transformar su llanto en suspiros y su enojo en deseo.

Y por unos instantes, se sintió furiosa consigo misma, siendo la razón de su furia cada vez más confusa para ella. _"¿Estaba enfadada por su engaño o por el hecho de que aún lo quería?,_" se preguntó mentalmente aun confundida.

― Elizabeth ―lo observo decir su nombre a tan solo un par de centímetros de su rostro, mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas esperando su aprobación― puedo seguir siendo el único para ti, si aún quieres que lo sea.

Luego de unos momentos lo miro descender lentamente hacia ella, y Lizzie cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ante la inminente situación que se avecina. Lo siguiente que fue capaz de procesar fue la placentera sensación de los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Elizabeth se quedó sin respiración y su rubor se extendió por todo su rostro. Siendo para ella más que un simple beso, era uno de esos besos donde dejas de usar los labios, y das espacio al corazón; uno donde simplemente quisieras que el mundo se detuviera para estar ahí por siempre, junto a su lado.

Constatando finalmente en lo más profundo de su ser que no era rival para aquel hombre.

Ella se sintió completamente inmersa en la sensación de sus labios tocando los suyos. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que se había enamorado de él por la forma en la que sonreía a mitad de cada beso, y en la manera en que acariciaba su mano mientras le hablaba. Se había enamorado de su presencia y de esa casi efímera risa que le dedicaba solo a ella, de la forma en que había convertido su vida.

El beso entre ellos fue suave y se terminó rápidamente.

Lizzie abrió los ojos muy lentamente, sintiendo como un inexplicable sentimiento de pérdida se apoderaba de ella cuando él aparto sus labios de los suyos, sensación que se mantuvo durante de unos segundos, terminando cuando el Señor Darcy le hablo.

― Elizabeth ―le susurro él en el oído, rompiendo el delicado silencio ente ellos― ¿Esto quiere decir que me perdona?

― Tendré que pensarlo.

Él frunció levemente el ceño sorprendido ante su inesperada respuesta, acompañado de una sutil sonrisa.

― ¿Siempre es tan obstinada, Elizabeth?

Ella lo miro divertido por su pregunta, sonriendo al escuchar nuevamente su nombre salir de sus labios.

― Sí, creo que sí. Y si piensa pasar el resto de su vida conmigo Señor, debe saber que tan obstinada puedo llego a hacer en algunas ocasiones.

Él se rio suavemente ante sus palabras, contrarrestando su carácter serio usual; sin embargo, aquella risa provoco que Elizabeth se sonrojara por segunda ocasión, prometiéndose a sí misma que intentaría hacerle reír todas las veces que pudiera en el futuro.

― Eso quiere decir… ¿Aun quieres casarse conmigo? ―le cuestiono él, alzando ambas cejas al observar un rastro de burla en la mirada de ella.

Elizabeth lo miró directamente a los ojos, dedicándole otra dulce sonrisa mientras posaba una de sus manos en su pecho.

― Si, todavía deseo casarme contigo… aunque antes de unir su vida a la mía debe saber lo difícil que es deshacerse de un Bennet.

― Por nada este mundo te alejaría de mi lado ―le afirmo él, cambiando su expresión instantáneamente ante la respuesta de su prometida. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, envolviéndola por completo en un suave abrazo, acariciando tiernamente su cabello mientras hablaba― espero que puedas perdonarme amor mío, y que mi error no haya afectado tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Ella asintió ligeramente contra su camisa, posando de manera inconsciente los dedos en el chaleco de él mientras sentía su aliento en su nuca. Darcy había mantenido una voz calmada durante los últimos minutos, pero Elizabeth podía sentir una nota de profunda satisfacción en su voz al hablar.

― Te perdono. Y creo que aún sigo locamente enamorada de ti ―le susurro ella contra su pecho, ocultando el rubor de su rostro de su mirada.

Darcy se quedó en silencio por un momento al escuchar su confesión, besando sus cabellos mientras otra sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

― Viajare lo más pronto posible a Kent para deshacer el compromiso con mi prima ―le explico él, sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos― seguramente obtendré una negativa por parte de mi tía con respecto a mi decisión, sin embargo nadie me impedirá que me case contigo.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse invadió todo el salón, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, y un momento después la voz azorada de Charles se escuchó desde la entrada.

― ¡Señorita Elizabeth!, no sabía que estaba aquí, disculpen si los he interrumpido. Debí tocar antes de entrar ―les comento Bingley al verlos a los dos en medio de la habitación, sonrojándose por completo al sorprender a Darcy y a Elizabeth a mitad de una muestra de afecto entre ellos.

― No se preocupe Señor Bingley, en toco caso debo ser yo la que debe disculparse por venir aquí sin invitación ―le explico Lizzie deshaciendo rápidamente el abrazo con su prometido, dejando un espacio considerable entre ambos; mientras recordaba la segunda razón de su presencia en Netherfield.

― Usted sabe que no necesita ninguna invitación para visitar Netherfield, Señorita Elizabeth ―le dijo Charles, dedicándole una de sus afables sonrisas― me alegro que Darcy estuviera aquí durante mi ausencia para recibirla como es debido.

― De hecho Señor Bingley, una de mis intenciones al venir aquí era hablar con usted ―le confeso Lizzie devolviéndole el gesto, provocando que ambos hombres la miraran con curiosidad― mi hermana Jane necesita de su presencia en Longbourn, si es que aun desea casarse con ella.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí. Disculpen la demora, estas últimas semanas estuve muy poco tiempo en casa y no pude escribí como quería. Sin embargo no quería entrar a la escuela sin subir otro capítulo de esta historia.

Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, tengo ya en mente los siguientes; así que tratare de subirlos lo más pronto como sea posible. Además, pronto agregare más personajes a la historia, así que no dejen de leer ;)

Y a los que leen esta historia, muchas gracias. También agradezco a los que ponen este Fic en sus _follows_ y/o _favorites_: **Christal White, JulietaMalfoySnape, Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po, Liade Snape de Black, FenixFATA23** y** edandme**.

De la misma forma, quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior:

**Lou Darcy:** ¡Hola Lou!, gracias por tu comentario. Nunca abandonare la historia, aunque me tarde algo en actualizar ten por seguro que la terminare ;). Y como vez, las cosas se están "solucionando" entre los protagonista, aunque te diré que aún hay uno que otro personaje que agregara más problemas a la historia. Gracias por leer, te mando fuerte un abrazo.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Gracias por seguir leyendo ;). Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, y con respecto a los libros gracias por avisarme. He visto algunas de las adaptaciones en orgullo y prejuicio, aunque me queda pendiente la de "Bodas y Prejuicios." Nuevamente gracias por leer :D, te mando fuerte un abrazo.

**Little Lizzy Bennet:** Gracias por comentar :D, espero que este capítulo también te gustara al igual que el anterior. Como veras a veces tardo en actualizar mis historias (más en tiempo de calor XD), pero tenlo por seguro que seguiré subiendo capítulos. Te agradezco que siguas leyendo esta historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** ¡Hola!, te agradezco que siguas comentando la historia. Como tú dices, los problemas están empezando para nuestros protagonistas, y no solo Collins o Lady Catherine traerán contratiempos en la historia. Y aunque ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Arolin:** Gracias por comentar ;). Como veras Collins no es el hombre más discreto del mundo, y aunque por ahora Darcy pudo arreglar el malentendido con Elizabeth, se avecinan más problemas para los dos. Y sí, creo que ambas nos quedaremos solteras y con 36 gatos por esperar a nuestro Mr. Darcy XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**FelixFATA23**: ¡Hola!, te agradezco que leyeras mi historia, siempre es una alegría saber que hay alguien nuevo que descubre la historia y se atreve a comentar. Y como veras los problemas apenas empiezan para nuestros dos queridos protagonista. Nuevamente gracias por leer, te mando un abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Ga Darcy:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, si yo otra vez por aquí, ya sabes de que de vez en cuando me pierdo, pero nunca dejo una historia sin terminar. Me alegra saber que te gustara el capítulo de los primos, el Coronel Fitzwilliam siempre se me hizo un personaje encantador en el libro, así que lo agregue a mi historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**m. ibag861:** ¡Hola!, te agradezco que te tomaras un poco de tu tiempo para comentar, en realidad suelo ser más rápida al momento de actualizar, sin embargo últimamente he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir. Espero que este capítulo te gustara como los anteriores, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, nuevamente gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	14. Eligiéndola a Ella

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 14. Eligiéndola a Ella-**

Fitzwilliam se tomó el tiempo para contemplarla en silencio, sintiéndose inexplicablemente fascinado mientras se daba cuenta que sus labios modulaban algún comentario al cual no había puesto la debida atención. Y sin poder evitarlo, una suave risa se escapó de él al ver la manera en la que su _dulce remolino_ fruncía los labios y levantaba una de sus encantadoras cejas con cierta obstinación.

― Espero que su risa sea de entusiasmo y no de burla hacia mi persona, Señor Darcy ―ella le reprochó cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, siendo la sutil sonrisa en su rostro la que traicionara por completo la seriedad trasmitida en sus palabras.

Los dos se encontraban en el del jardín delantero de la finca de Longbourn, mientras que las hermanas y la madre de Elizabeth permanecían impacientes en la sala de estar; todos a la espera de que el Señor Bennet saliera finalmente de su despacho para informarles su decisión sobre el futuro de la mayor de sus hijas.

― Nunca me burlaría de ti, Elizabeth ―le comento Fitzwilliam con el mismo animo segundos después, agradecido de que solo su prometida pudiera escuchar sus palabras― aunque, para ser sincero eres enteramente responsable de mi hilaridad en estos momentos.

Con un ligero rubor invadiendo mejillas, Elizabeth le dedico un gesto de desaprobación acompañado con mirada de complicidad mal disimulada antes de posar su atención en la ventana que daba hacia el despacho de su padre.

― ¿No es acaso la demostración de amor perfecta? ―le cuestiono ella cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, con una sonrisa de completa felicidad en su rostro― en estos momentos el Señor Bingley está luchando por la mano de mi hermana Jane. Solo espero que mi padre pueda ver lo enamorados que están el uno del otro.

Darcy simplemente asintió como respuesta a su pregunta, absteniéndose a comentar lo que realmente rondaba por su mente en estos momentos.

Él no podía dudar del amor que la Señorita Bennet sentía por Bingley, y viceversa; sin embargo, había notado el nerviosismo y la inseguridad de su amigo antes de entrar junto con el Señor Collins al despacho del Señor Bennet.

Ahora, solo esperaba que la aquel compromiso entre la mayor de las hermanas Bennet y el enigmático Señor Collins terminara con toda la prudencia y la discreción posible.

No obstante, al ser los Bennet una familia conocida en Hertfordshire, era imposible que la noticia de la ruptura de un compromiso matrimonial no circulara rápidamente de boca en boca por todo el condado, manchando de manera directa el buen nombre de la Señorita Jane Bennet en el proceso. Agregando así, otro obstáculo entre ella y Charles, lo que indudablemente significaría que…

Con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, Darcy dejo aquel amargo pensamiento inconcluso en su cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse en sus propios problemas.

Él sabía que Elizabeth era suya y a la vez no lo era, ella seguía siendo la indudable compañera de sus pensamientos en sus noches en vela, pero todavía no estaba por completo a su lado. También sabía que necesitaba viajar lo más pronto posible a Kent, era algo que evidentemente debía de suceder si quería terminar por completo con la obsesión de su tía por casarlo con su prima Anne.

Y desde luego que Lady Catherine se opondría rotundamente a su acto de rebeldía al querer desposarse con una joven de baja estirpe. _"¿Qué pensaría de él su inflexible tía si se enterara que había besado a un Señorita sin estar debidamente casados?, y no solo una, sino dos veces en menos de un mes" _se preguntó Fitzwilliam con renovada obstinación.

― ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

Darcy la escucho susurrar a su lado con un tono de impacienta en su voz, regresándolo a la realidad.

Sintiendo como una de sus suaves manos se entrelazaba sutilmente a una de las suyas, en un legítimo gesto de búsqueda de consuelo y apoyo.

Aturdido, la contemplo con una expresión confusa en su rostro, observando cómo se mordía el labio inferior con cierta ansiedad mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la ventana del despacho de su padre. Percatándose de que Elizabeth no se había dado cuenta de su último movimiento al unir su mano con la suya.

Fitzwilliam se paralizo durante un instante, mirando directamente la unión entre ellos, atreviéndose finalmente a apretar su mano sobre la de ella, sintiendo como un curioso y a la vez delicioso cosquilleo lo invadía al sentir la cercanía de Elizabeth por el íntimo contacto entre ambos.

Él sabía que estaba totalmente fascinado por ella, eso era más que obvio. Se conocía tan bien que podía detectar todas las señales que delataban su enamoramiento.

Su relación con Elizabeth había comenzado como una simple amistad intrascendental, pero ahora estaba cautivado, y lo que era peor, en estos momentos se encontraba completamente dominador por cada uno de sus encantos.

― Oh, discúlpeme… Es solo que… No estaba poniendo atención a lo que hacía… ―la escucho disculparse de manera atropellada segundos después, mientras que otro indiscreto rubor se apoderaba por completo de sus mejillas― es decir…

― No tienes por qué disculparte, Elizabeth ―Darcy la interrumpió con voz suave, entretenido por el gesto de completa turbación en ella― sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo si necesitas un poco de consuelo.

Ahora fue ella quien lo observo confundida durante unos instantes, antes de que enarcara una ceja con aquel gesto tan provocador que lo había cautivado desde un inicio. Finalmente, levanto un poco la barbilla hacia él con una chispa divertida en su mirada.

― Es un gran alivio tener su consuelo en estos momentos Señor Darcy, aunque no sé que tan decente es tomarle la mano a mi prometido ―le comento Elizabeth. Su voz sonó, al principio, un poco insegura, pero se fue normalizando a medida que se acostumbraba a su tacto.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios, percibiendo ese toque de desafío e ironía que tanto la caracterizaba en sus palabras.

― Te puedo asegurar que no es tan prudente como quisiera que fuera ―le afirmo él de manera risueña, acariciando suavemente una de sus muñecas en el proceso.

― Bueno, creo que besar a un hombre sin estar casada entra en la misma categoría ―comento ella haciendo una pequeña pausa, mientras le dedicaba esa brillante y traviesa mirada que tanto le encantaba a él― al parecer Señor Darcy, está siendo la peor influencia que he tenido en mi corta vida.

Aquel momento entre ellos fue interrumpido por el estruendo de la puerta principal abriéndose estrepitosamente, seguido de los pasos de un hombre vestido de negro que salía rápidamente de la casa.

― Mi primo ―Elizabeth le indico en voz baja, deshaciendo el enlace entre ambos al apartar su mano de la suya.

El Señor Collins al pasar frente a ellos los saludo de manera apresurada con una débil inclinación de cabeza, alejándose sin decir ni una sola palabra; dando un par de pasos torpes en su acelerada retirada.

Darcy le dedico una mirada crítica al verlo pasar su lado, suponiendo que el caballero vestido de negro debía ser el nuevo clérigo de su tía. Él cual seguramente había venido a Longbourn en búsqueda de una esposa por orden de Lady Catherine.

― !Señor Collins, espere por favor!

Fitzwilliam volteo nuevamente hacia la entrada principal de la residencia al escuchar una estridente voz femenina, observando a la Señora Bennet salir apresuradamente tras el Señor Collins.

― Solo quiero que piense bien sus palabras al hablar sobre mi hija Jane en el futuro. Usted sabe que los chismes tienden a expandirse rápidamente, sobre todo cuando son mal intencionados.

― No se preocupe por eso Señora ―comenzó a decir el vicario sin ningún preámbulo, frunciendo visiblemente el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la Señora Bennet― que de mi boca solo saldrá la verdad. Ahora, le recomiendo que rece para que el Señor Bennet viva muchos años más, así no tendremos que vernos nuevamente en mucho tiempo ―el hombre término su discurso con una exagerada rectitud y se inclinó nuevamente en forma de despedida― con su permiso.

― ¿Acaso el Señor Collins no se quedara a cenar esta noche? ―Elizabeth se atrevió a preguntarle a su madre con fingida preocupación, mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la cual indicaba que estaba disfrutando de la rápida partida de su primo.

La mujer mayor volteo hacia ellos al escuchar la pregunta sarcástica de Elizabeth, dedicándole una expresión airada a Darcy antes de posar su atención a su hija.

Fitzwilliam se quedó callado ante la mirada de desconfianza de la mujer frente a él; _"De cierta manera me merezco el desdén mal disimulado de la Señora Bennet"_, pensó con resignación, ya que seguramente la noticia de su antiguo compromiso con su prima Anne se había expandido por toda la casa por obra del Señor Collins.

― No, no lo hará y al parecer no cenara con nosotros nunca ―le confirmo su madre, adoptando una actitud de completa desesperación a la que Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una expresión risueña ante su exagerada actuación― ¿puedes creer que tu padre le dejo la decisión a Jane?

― ¿Qué quieres decir, mamá? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth con cierta diligencia en su voz.

Fitzwilliam poso su atención en su prometida por algunos segundos antes de que la Señora Bennet respondiera a la pregunta, observando como ella trataba de permanecer lo más serena posible, reteniendo la aparición de otra sonrisa en sus labios.

― Salió del despacho diciendo que ya había causado demasiados problemas al escoger a los pretendientes de sus hijas en el pasado, y que ahora dejaba a Jane la responsabilidad de elegir entre el Señor Collins y el Señor Bingley. ¿Puedes creerlo Lizzie?, a veces pienso que tu padre ha perdido la cabeza desde hace varios años.

― Entonces, por la reacción del señor Collins al irse, quiero suponer que Jane finalmente eligió Señor Bingley como su prometido.

― ¡Si, lo hizo! ―respondió la Señora Bennet con un toque de irritación en sus palabras, mientras se abanicaba la cara con ambas manos― no pienses que no me alegra que un hombre con tanto dinero y de buena familia, como lo es el Señor Bingley se case con nuestra querida Jane, pero no quiero ni imaginar el escandalo cuando todo el mundo se entere.

― No te preocupes madre, lo más probable es que el escándalo del nuevo compromiso de Jane solo dure un par de meses. Luego la gente tendrá otras cosas de que hablar ― le comento Elizabeth con tranquilidad, en un intento de consolar a su agitada madre.

― Que Dios te escuche Lizzie, ya que seguramente mis nervios no aguantaran mucho más.

Darcy no se sintió capaz de interferir la charla entre las damas, sin embargo, un chillido procedente del interior de la casa seguido de un par de pasos apresurados atrajo la atención de todos en el jardín.

― ¡Lizzie, papá dice que los espera a ti y al Señor Darcy en su despacho! ―la menor de las hermanas Bennet grito con su característica voz escandalosa, antes dar media vuelta sobre su propio eje y atravesar nuevamente la puerta principal.

― ¿Ahora que querrá tu padre? ―pregunto la Señora Bennet con ansiedad, emprendiendo rápidamente el camino de regreso― si esto sigue así, necesitare un largo baño de sales al final de día.

― ¿Me acompaña, Señor Darcy? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth luego de unos segundos.

Fitzwilliam volteo a verla al escuchar su voz, observando como enarcaba una de sus cejas de la manera más provocativa de mundo.

Él sonrió y la siguió en silencio hacia el interior de la residencia.

_Sabía que la elegiría a ella, aun con todos los impedimentos entre ellos, siempre la elegiría a ella._

**-0-**

* * *

Hola a todos. Espero que después de un par de meses sin actualizar esta historia no perdiera el toque al escribir, y que este capítulo fuera de su agrado. He tenido un semestre demasiado ocupado en la universidad y no he podido escribir como quisiera.

Sin embargo, espero ponerme al corriente con este y mi otro Fic en curso. Además, faltan varios personajes por aparecer en esta historia ;)

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y pusieron esta historia en sus _follows _y/o_ favorites_ desde el capítulo anterior: **Altair Cepheus, BlueBells94 FanFiction, IcyMAlfoy, Lolaag194, MrsCactilio, Jud-zuhuy, Esther Coutoi, JskAmbriz **y** annna90aag.**

Y a las personas que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por sus palabras. Esta vez no tengo tiempo para responder como se debe a cada uno de ellos, pero quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de sus comentarios, los cuales me ayudan a seguir escribiendo: **Cullen-21-gladys, FenixFATA23, Molita, KissaVValo, Ga Darcy, Ana Suarez, Mary-04, LeCielVAN **y al lector anónimo ;)

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie.

Sin nada más decir me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	15. Como si te Enamoraras

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 15. Como si te Enamoraras-**

"_Solo ten fe y espera"_ habían sido las palabras de aliento que Charles le había dedicado al momento de abandonar Netherfield; sin embargo, _"¿Cómo podía fiarse solamente de la fe cuando estaba a punto de desafiar a su tía Catherine?"._

Con ese sombrío pensamiento en su cabeza, Darcy se movió incomodo en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje, consciente de que su rodilla izquierda saltaba nerviosamente sin control de arriba hacia abajo.

Él sabía lo autoritaria y lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser Lady Catherine, sobre todo cuando alguien se atrevía a ir en contra de sus deseos y órdenes.

No obstante, el Señor Bennet había sido completamente claro con él en su última conversación, advirtiéndole que no le permitiría seguir con Elizabeth hasta que diera fin a su antiguo compromiso con su prima Anne.

Darcy volvió a moverse incomodo en su lugar. Estaba ansioso por ver a Elizabeth otra vez después de dos días extenuantes de viaje, era algo que no podía negar, pero también era cierto que sentía un poco de temor por como terminarían las cosas en Rosings.

― Gracias a tu amigo, el Señor Collins, este año visitaremos antes a Lady Catherine; y no es algo que me alegre en absoluto ―la voz de Richard se escuchó desde el otro lado del vehículo, forzándolo a abandonar sus pensamientos.

― ¿Mi amigo?, el hombre paso frente a mí sin dirigirme la palabra ―replico Darcy con irritación, obligando a su pierna a quedarse quieta para ocultar su creciente ansiedad.

― ¿Acaso el Señor Collins no es demasiado atento y educado como para ser el nuevo clérigo de nuestra querida tía? ―le cuestiono Richard riéndose ligeramente, con un claro toque de sarcasmo en su voz. Enseguida, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y dijo en modo confidencial― espero que al menos sea bueno para hacer reverencias y decir cumplidos cada cinco minutos si quiere mantener contenta a lady Catherine.

― Esperemos que así sea ―coincidió Darcy de manera vacilante. Aun sin conocerlo, podía asegurar que el Señor Collins era un hombre de lo más impertinente y adulador, perfecto para ser el nuevo ciervo de su tía Catherine.

― Por fortuna no tengo el gusto de conocerlo ―el Coronel simplemente se encogió de hombros, recostándose nuevamente contra los cojines del carruaje― aunque me lleve una gran sorpresa al conocer a tu futura familia política. No me habías mencionado que las demás Señoritas Bennet poseían el mismo encanto que tu prometida.

― ¿Hablas enserio Richard? ―le cuestiono Darcy con una expresión de incredibilidad.

Sabía que su primo se había maravillado en primera estancia de Elizabeth, su agudeza e inteligencia al hablar aunado con su belleza lo habían dejado cautivado por completo. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se detuvieron en Longbourn para despedirse antes de su partida a Kent, su primo conoció finalmente al emblemático matrimonio Bennet y a sus otras cuatro hijas.

―Bueno, es un hecho que tú y Bingley eligieron a las hermanas más atractivas ―mascullo Richard con un falso tono indiferente― pero no hay que disminuir el encanto de las demás jóvenes Bennet.

― ¿Lo dices por Catherine Bennet, no es así? ―le pregunto Darcy instantes después, levantando ambas cejas con curiosidad.

Él había observado en su primo una fascinación por la cuarta hija del matrimonio Bennet en su corta visita a Longbourn, y no lo juzgaba; la joven Catherine era bonita y tenía un temperamento afable, sin embargo, su afán por actuar igual que su hermana menor provocaba que sus encantos naturales decayeran considerablemente antes sus ojos.

― ¿Que?… no… en general… todas lo son… ―espeto enérgicamente Richard dejando más de una frase inconclusa en el aire antes de continuar― la Señorita Catherine me pareció una joven encantadora. Pero no pienses que estoy interesado en ella, es solo una opinión.

― Como digas, aunque nunca antes te había visto tan nervioso por hablar de… ―un gesto de desaprobación por parte de su primo lo detuvo antes de poder terminar su oración.

― ¡Fitz, sabes muy bien que yo no coqueteo con Señoritas que no son de mi posición! ―exclamo el Coronel, mirándolo de manera ofendida― mi padre me daría un tiro en la frente si me atreviera a hacerlo, y mi madre lo ayudaría entregándole el arma para mi fusilamiento.

― "Un hombre puede soportar la falta de riquezas y posición social, siempre y cuando la dama sea agradable y bonita", tú mismo lo dijiste Richard, no veo como no puede aplicarse en ti ―declaro Darcy con una expresión divertida, observando como su primo se acaloraba aún más por sus palabras.

― No digas tonterías Fitz, la Señorita Catherine Bennet es una joven bonita; sin embargo, es imposible que algo pase entre ella y yo ―concluyo tajantemente Richard, haciendo una retirada estratégica al terminar con la conversación posando su atención en la ventana.

Darcy no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al ver la insólita actitud de su primo, dejando por el momento el tema a un lado.

En menos tiempo de lo que había esperado, el carruaje finalmente enfilo por el sendero de Rosings, y Darcy pudo observar desde su ventana la enorme mansión de los De Bourgh. No había enviado ninguna carta anunciando su llegada, sin embargo, algo le decía que su tía lo estaba esperando impacientemente.

― Acabemos con esto ―espeto Richard con una mueca de aprensión en su rostro cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón principal de la residencia, sin poder evitar estremecerse al imaginar estar en la misma habitación que lady Catherine.

La encontraron de pie, tan recta y digna como siempre, con el ceño fruncido mientras les daba a ambos una analítica inspección de arriba hacia abajo― ¡Darcy, Fitzwilliam, ya era hora de que aparecieran!

― Su señoría ―Darcy hizo una solemne reverencia frente a ella.

Richard siguió su ejemplo instantes después, ayudándola a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la estancia― Mí querida tía, estamos…

― Silencio Fitzwilliam, no te he pedido que hables ―lady Catherine lo interrumpió abruptamente, pasando su mordaz mirada hacia Darcy luego de unos segundos― jamás había imaginado la clase de calumnias que he escuchado por parte de mi nuevo clérigo.

― ¿El Señor Collins? ―le cuestiono Darcy con cautela, midiendo sus palabras como si caminara por un campo minado.

Lady Catherine le clavo la mirada antes de responder.

― He sido informada que conociste al Señor Collins en tu viaje a Hertfordshire ―una áspera risa se escapó de los labios fruncidos de la dama antes de continuar― y a sus irreparables parientes, los Bennet. Y también estoy enterada de la desfachatez de aquella familia al querer emparejarse con alguien de nuestra posición.

Darcy empezó a perder la paciencia ante aquella terca tendencia de su tía a retorcer las cosas.

― Su Señoría, si usted habla de mi compromiso con una de las Señoritas Bennet, es mi deber informarle que lo que se dice es cierto.

Lady Catherine abrió los ojos al escuchar su declaración, casi a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria― ¡con esa joven, la prima del Señor Collins!

― Su nombre es Elizabeth Bennet... ―replico rápidamente Richard, en un intento de amortiguar la tensión concentrada en el ambiente.

― Aun no te he dado el permiso de hablar Fitzwilliam ―exclamo lady Catherine interrumpiéndolo por segunda ocasión― ahora veo que los dos han caído en sus embrujos. ¡Esa mujer ha difundido la escandalosa noticia de que te casaras con ella!... ¡Que se convertirá en la nueva señora Darcy!. Seguramente esa mujer ha utilizado sus artilugios en ti para convencerte a aceptar un matrimonio ventajoso para ella y para su familia. ¡Pero qué mujer tan oportunista y sinvergüenza!

Darcy se paralizo de rabia al escuchar las palabras de su tía,_ "¿Esa era la opinión que tenia de Elizabeth?",_ se cuestionó mentalmente, forzándose a permanecer en su sitio con ambas manos cerradas para mantener el control; sin embargo, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras que su sangre corría de manera desbocada por su todo su cuerpo.

― Seguramente tiene una fuente confiable para denigrar así a una joven de buena familia, mi Señora ―logro decir con un tono neutro momentos después, limitándose a solo cuestionar la procedencia de aquellas difamaciones contra Elizabeth.

― De la fuente más fidedigna que pueda haber, de mismo Señor Collins ―le contesto lady Catherine, mirándolo con severidad― muy probablemente estas enterado del nuevo compromiso de la hija mayor de los Bennet, dado que tu amigo, el Señor Bingley, es su nuevo prometido. ¡Vaya unión tan vergonzosa!

― Estoy enterado, su Señoría ―le explico Darcy rápidamente, visiblemente irritado ante la mención de Charles y de la Señorita Bennet por parte de su tía.

― Tal vez pienses que una carta es mi mejor opción para dar a conocer mi descontento a la familia Bennet ―le informó lady Catherine con una expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro― pero al ser tu pariente más cercano y al preocuparme por tus intereses he decidido viajar a Hertfordshire lo más pronto posible.

Darcy se quedó helado ante la idea de que su tía y Elizabeth estuvieran en la misma habitación. No, él necesitaba impedir aquel encuentro a toda costa― Me temo que no permitiré que eso pase, al menos hasta que cambie su opinión sobre la Señorita Elizabeth y acepte mi compromiso con ella.

― ¿Acaso estas impidiéndome hablar con esa mujer? ―le cuestiono lady Catherine con un tono de protesta, volviendo a fruncir los labios ante la evidente rebeldía de su sobrino― Darcy, sabes que tienes una responsabilidad con tu prima.

― Yo nunca he tenido responsabilidades con mi prima Anne ―le declaro él con voz firme, sintiéndose culpable por rechazar a su prima de una manera poco delicada; sin embargo, no iba a permitir que aquel indeseable compromiso lo alejara de Elizabeth― no tengo ninguna intensión de casarme con Anne en el futuro.

― ¡Pero que disparate que estás diciendo sobrino! ―empezó a reclamarle su tía con palpable exigencia, visiblemente afectada por su declaración― ¿Realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo Darcy?, su familia carece de influencia y posición social. Sera tu ruina y la de tu hermana Georgiana si llegas a casarte con esa mujer.

Por algunos segundos, las palabras de su tía retumbaron en su cerebro en repetidas ocasiones, _"¿Realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente, sintiéndose extrañamente desconcentrado; encontrando la misma respuesta que había estado obteniendo desde varias semanas atrás.

_Lo hacía por ella_. Si no fuera porque Elizabeth había aparecido en su vida de la manera más inesperada, él seguramente seguiría siendo aquel hombre arrogante y orgulloso de su pasado.

Ahora se sentía recuperado, mentalmente estable, afortunado por poseer el afecto de la mujer más digna y bella que existía en el mundo.

"_Se siente como si te enamoraras de ella cada vez que está a tu lado"_ una voz resonó en su cabeza, provocando que una sutil e insolente sonrisa invadiera sus labios por lo acertado de aquellas palabras. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Elizabeth, no existía duda alguna de ello; desde que la conoció, había quedado fascinado con cada sonrisa, cada gesto y cada mirada que ella le había dedicado.

― Escúchame bien sobrino, si persistes con la locura de contraer matrimonio con esa mujer… ―Lady Catherine se levantó de su asiento y alzo la voz ante su silencio― las puertas de Rosings quedaran cerradas para ti por siempre.

Darcy se quedó mirándola impasiblemente durante unos instantes, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era su elección.

― Entonces será su deseo el que yo no pise nuevamente estas tierras ―incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las palabras impertinentes de su tía, dio un paso atrás haciendo una leve inclinación de despedida antes de dirigirse a la puerta del salón.

― Te arrepentirás de esto Darcy, no pienses que yo seré la única en rechazar tu compromiso con esa mujer ―le advirtió lady Catherine con evidente impotencia en su voz― todos nuestros parientes y nuestras amistades te darán la espalda, jamás he visto tanta insolencia… Fitzwilliam no te he dado permiso de retirarte.

La última proclamación de lady Catherine detuvo en seco a Richard, justo antes de seguir a su primo hacia la salida.

― Perdóneme, pero he venido a Rosings con el único propósito de acompañar a Darcy ―le informo determinantemente el Coronel, sin que la austera mirada de su tía lograra intimidarlo.

― Tu padre, lord Matlock, se enteraran de esta falta de respeto hacia mi persona, Fitzwilliam.

― Que así sea mi Señora, gracias por comunicarle tan diligentemente mis acciones a lord Matlock ―le concedió Richard dedicándole una breve inclinación a su tía antes de dar media vuelta y salir rápidamente del lugar.

Cuando Richard cerró la puerta detrás de él, Darcy finalmente pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era partir lo más pronto posible hacia Pemberley, antes de su regreso a Hertfordshire.

― Acabas de quedarte sin herencia, ¿lo sabes Richard? ―Darcy rompió el silencio entre ambos al salir de la mansión, consciente de que lady Catherine cumpliría su amenaza contra su primo.

― Lo se… gracias a Dios que aún me queda una excelente carrera militar como respaldo para mi futuro ―le explico Richard con una voz irregular, sin embargo, en su cara apareció un gesto medianamente divertido.

― Lo suficiente para conquistar a cualquier Señorita en Hertfordshire ―Darcy le menciono con una expresión irónica mientras subía al carruaje, recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de su primo por sus palabras.

― ¡Oh, cállate de una buena vez Fitz! ―le exigió Richard con un tono quejumbroso, cerrando apresuradamente la puerta del carruaje de tras de él.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Debería estar terminando todos mis pendientes de la universidad (al parecer estar estresada aumenta mi inspiración XD), pero no pude dejar de escribir este capítulo que, aunque no aparezca Elizabeth, espero que lo disfrutaran igualmente.

Quiero agradecer a todos que agregaron esta historia a su lista de _favorites_ y/o _follows_ en el pasado capitulo: **PatDarcy, majrob, redeeminglove, thequeenredforever, yueerika08 **y** mitzi moran.**

Y a las personas que dejaron un _review _en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son sus opciones una inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia:

**Lou Darcy:** Gracias por seguir comentando. La verdad no pude separar a Jane y Charles, siento que ambos hacen una tierna pareja. Me alegra que te guste este Mr. Darcy, al escribir desde su perspectiva es más fácil saber sus pensamientos sobre Elizabeth. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Hjkuhuh**: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D. A la historia aún le falta mucho para que se termine, ya tengo en mi mente la mayoría de la trama, sin embargo aún no sé cuántos capítulos faltan para el final. Te mando un abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**SeverusDarcy**: Gracias por comentar. A mí me encanta la pareja de Jane y Bingley, aunque en esta historia los hice sufrir un poco XD. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, y espero con ansias tu actualización de tu historia ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Gracias por continuar comentando en cada capítulo :D. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, y si, ahora le toco a Darcy aclarar la situación con respecto a su compromiso con su prima. Te mando un fuerte abrazo ;)

**Molita:** Gracias por seguir comentando, y al parecer el chismoso de Collins fue con lady Catherine a crear problemas para nuestro querido Mr. Darcy XD, suerte que como siempre le salió todo mal. Sé que a la mejor me tardo en actualizar los capítulos, pero tenlo por seguro que seguiré por aquí con mis locas ideas XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso ;)

**Ana Suarez**: Gracias a ti por comentar ;), ya era hora que uniera a Jane y a Charles en la historia, aunque falta por ver como reaccionara Caroline ante el compromiso de su hermano XD. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**PatDarcy:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, tenía mis dudas cuando empecé esta historia y es un alivio saber que te guste esta forma de escritura. Y gracias por la observación, la verdad la ortografía siempre ha sido un obstáculo para mí, ya que tiendo a no visualizar los errores que hago al momento de escribir. En cuanto este de vacaciones corregiré los capítulos anteriores, te mando un fuerte abrazo ;)

**Ga Darcy:** Me alegra saber nuevamente de ti ;). Es cierto que en estas semanas todos andamos ocupados con nuestras cosas, pero espero que en diciembre tenga más tiempo para escribir. Y sobre mi otra historia, estoy en proceso de revisión del siguiente capítulo, espero tenerlo cuanto antes. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

Sin nada más que decir por el momento, me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	16. Como Quisieras ser Amada

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 16. Como Quisieras ser Amada-**

Una sonrisa traviesa empezó a aparecer en sus labios, mientras caminaba por la concurrida plaza de Meryton en compañía de su hermana mayor. Ahora que todo Hertfordshire sabía sobre los compromisos de dos de las hijas del matrimonio Bennet, había más de una mirada curiosa dirigida a ellas. Sin embargo, ninguna dejo de realizar sus habituales paseos por el pueblo y sus alrededores, aun cuando estaban conscientes de los diversos comentarios que la gente decía de su familia.

― ¿Qué te dijo el Señor Bingley esta mañana?, ¿hay alguna noticia interesante desde Netherfield? ―Lizzie le pregunto a su hermana, manteniendo aquella sonrisa mientras que su voz adquiría un ligero toque de curiosidad.

El Señor Bingley había visitado Longbourn esta mañana, como todos los días desde el anuncio de su compromiso con Jane, con la única intensión de pasar un par de horas con su prometida. Siendo los paseos por los alrededores de la finca los únicos momentos a solas que podían tener ambos.

― Platicamos de cosas sin importancia, Lizzie ―le contesto finalmente Jane, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa mientras seguía a su hermana― y no, aun no tiene noticias del Señor Darcy.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que preguntaba por el Señor Darcy?, tal vez me interesa saber qué tipo de comentarios despectivos e ingeniosos dice la Señorita Bingley de nosotros.

Lizzie termino su oración con una expresión de sarcasmo, provocando que su hermana meneara la cabeza de forma negativa por su comentario.

No obstante, Elizabeth sabía que se mentía a si misma al decir que no pensaba en su prometido en estos momentos. Había pasado poco más de tres semanas desde la última vez que lo vio, y durante ese tiempo no había recibido ninguna carta de parte de él.

― Te conozco Lizzie. Sé que has esperado alguna noticia de tu prometido en las últimas semanas ―le expreso Jane segundos después, tomando el brazo a su hermana para interrumpir su marcha hacia el camino de regreso a Longbourn― dime la verdad, ¿lo extrañas?

― No te voy a mentir Jane, lo extraño demasiado. Y no tener ninguna carta suya me hace sentir… insegura, ¿y si realmente no me quiere como hizo creerme que lo hacía?

― Se ve que te quiere mucho ―le afirmo Jane con una expresión dulce, intentando apaciguar los temores de su hermana menor. Un pequeño silencio las invadió antes de que volviera hablar, aunque su voz adquirió un toque más serio― ¿le preguntaras?, ya sabes… sobre lo que te dijo el Señor Wickham.

Aquella pregunta hizo dudar a Elizabeth en su respuesta. Conocía al Teniente Wickham solo un par de meses, tiempo en el cual había surgido una confortable amistad entre ellos, sin que existiera algo más allá que pláticas ingeniosas y comentarios sarcásticos.

Sin embargo, en el último baile donde ambos coincidieron, él le había advertido el tipo de persona que realmente era el Señor Darcy; y que temía que ella fuera víctima de las acciones poco honorables de su prometido cuando finalmente se celebrara su matrimonio.

Y al final de aquella velada, todas las declaraciones por parte del Teniente Wickham habían provocado en ella una serie de dudas y cuestiones con respecto al Señor Darcy.

― Yo… no lo sé… ―respondió Lizzie con indecisión, mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso― aun no puedo comprender que pudo haber impulsado al Teniente Wickham a decir tales cosas. Es decir, parece todo un caballero, no creo que sea un mentiroso.

Jane asintió levemente, dándose cuenta de que había algo más en los pensamientos de su hermana en estos momentos, aunque no quiso presionarla; por lo que solo le dedico una mirada reconfortante antes de hablar― Estoy segura que el Señor Darcy es un buen hombre, pienso que debes ser sincera con él y preguntarle todas tus dudas.

― Puede ser que tengas razón, pero…―le expreso Lizzie emprendiendo el camino nuevamente, sin embargo, su andar fue interrumpido al chocar estrepitosamente contra el pecho alguien más― oh discúlpeme, no fue mi intensión.

― No tiene por qué disculparse, Elizabeth.

Escuchar aquella voz la sorprendió, provocando que su respiración se detuviera por mi instante. Conocía esa voz, era la misma que producía en ella un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al escucharla decir algo tan simple como nombre, dándole un acento y significado diferente.

Elizabeth sabía que su nombre era tan genérico, pero aquella voz siempre lo hacía sonar tan especial para ella.

Finalmente alzo la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los suyos.

Ahí estaba él, el hombre más apuesto y misterioso que Elizabeth había conocido en su vida. Él estaba regalándole esa linda sonrisa y ella solo sentía que podía ahogarse por completo en aquellos ojos azules.

Percatándose después de unos segundos que su cabello estaba levemente despeinado, mientras que su chaleco y chaqueta se encontraban apenas desacomodadas; y sin embargo, no afectaba su porte seguro e impecable que siempre lo caracterizaba.

No obstante, noto como su rostro mostraba un poco de cansancio e intranquilidad, lo que provoco que más de una pregunta se apoderara de sus pensamientos; _"¿Acaso el Señor Darcy también tenía razones por la cuales no podía dormir por las noches?, ¿Qué había pasado entre él y si tía durante su estancia en Kent?", _y sobre todo se preguntó si las acusaciones del Teniente Wickham hacia su prometido eran ciertas.

― Señor Darcy, es una alegría tenerlo de vuelta en Hertfordshire ―la dulce voz de Jane finalmente rompió con el silencio entre ellos, provocando que Lizzie se diera cuenta de su evidente embelesamiento hacia él.

― Señorita Bennet, es un placer para mi estar aquí de nuevo ―él la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de su prometida, volviendo a sonreír antes de girar hacia atrás― permíteme presentarles a ambas a mi hermana menor, la Señorita Georgiana Darcy.

― ¿Su hermana? ―Lizzie se susurró a sí misma, percatándose de la presencia de la joven que se encontraba detrás de su prometido. Recordando como en más de una ocasión el Señor Darcy le había hablado sobre su hermana menor.

― Es un gusto para mí conocerlas ―la joven Darcy mostro una sonrisa serena durante su presentación, justo antes de que un gesto de timidez invadiera por completo su rostro― mi hermano no para de hablar sobre usted Señorita Elizabeth, él me dijo que era una de las damas más bellas e inteligentes que ha conocido.

Lizzie le dedico a la joven una mirada curiosa al escuchar sus palabras. No sabía que aspecto tendrían las Señoritas de la alta sociedad en el norte del país, sin embargo, no podía imaginarse que ninguna de ellas fuera tan adorable y encantadora como Georgiana. Tenía una cabellera rubia a diferencia de su hermano mayor, pero ambos poseían los mismos ojos azules.

― El gusto es todo mío. Aunque creo que su hermano a sobreestimado mi belleza y mis habilidades en más de una ocasión.

― Pero mi hermano nunca miente ―le refuto Georgiana con cierta consternación, dedicándole una mirada de confusión a su hermano, el cual solo se limitó a moverse incomodo en su lugar.

― Yo nunca implicaría que él lo hiciera ―le declaró Lizzie con toque de diversión en su voz, sintiendo como una nueva sonrisa aparecía en sus labios― creo que su opinión está fuertemente influenciada por otras cuestiones que enturbian la claridad de su visión hacia mí.

Luego de algunos segundos, la expresión en el rostro de Georgiana paso de la incredulidad a una amplia sonrisa cuando finalmente comprendió a lo que Elizabeth se refería.

― El Señor Bingley no nos informó de su llegada, Señor Darcy ―la voz serena de Jane termino nuevamente con el silencio que se había surgido entre ellos.

― Acabamos de llegar a Hertfordshire ―le informo él instantes después, agradeciéndole con una mirada a su futura cuñada por el cambio de conversación― no hemos pasado a Netherfield aun, mi hermana quería comprar un regalo y entregárselo a Elizabeth al conocerla.

― Es muy amable de su parte, pero no es necesario regalarme algo ―le explico Lizzie gratamente sorprendida.

Georgiana se sonrojo un poco y dijo con cierta determinación― Me encantaría hacerlo, ahora que será mi hermana y se unirá a nuestra familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

― Entonces yo también estaré encantada en buscar algo para ti ―agrego Lizzie agradecida, ya que al parecer, la Señorita Georgiana sería una hermana maravillosa para ella en el futuro.

― Señorita Darcy, sería un placer para mí mostrarle algunas de las tiendas la plaza de Meryton antes de irnos, así podrá encontrar el regalo que está buscando y yo podría ayudarle a escogerlo ―Jane se dirigió a Georgiana después de unos segundos, sabiendo que su hermana agradecería tener un par de minutos a solas con su prometido antes de volver a Longbourn.

― ¿Puedo ir hermano? ―le cuestiono Georgiana visiblemente entusiasmada por la idea, luego agrego con un poco más de calma― prometo que no tardaremos.

― No veo por qué no.

Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en el rostro de la joven Darcy ante la respuesta de su hermano, girándose hacia Jane para empezar con el pequeño recorrido por el pueblo.

― Sé que un prometido ejemplar le hubiera mandado a su novia al menos una carta durante su ausencia ―le comento finalmente él con una media sonrisa en los labios, girando hacia Elizabeth cuando su hermana se adentró entre la gente junto con la Señorita Jane, agradecido por la intimidad que le proporcionaba el lugar donde ambos se encontraban― y realmente me siento fatal por no haberlo hecho durante estas últimas semanas.

― Sé que es un hombre ocupado, Señor Darcy. Aunque una simple carta con un par de cuartillas en ella hubiera sido suficiente para mí.

Él la observo con una ceja levemente levantada, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

― Comprendo que estés molesta conmigo Elizabeth, y te prometo que te lo recompensare. Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas he tenido miedo… aún tengo miedo de que pudieras cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento ―le soltó finalmente él, provocando que su prometida lo observara confundida– eres la única mujer que me ha conquistado en todos los sentidos ―volvió a hacer una corta pausa, dejando salir un leve bufido de entre los labios, como si se burlara de él mismo por sus anteriores palabras― a lo mejor es que después de haberte conocido no he prestado la atención necesaria a las demás jóvenes a mi alrededor, o quizás es que no son las indicadas para mí. Aunque eso no importa ahora. Soy consciente que solo te quiero a ti. Y eso me aterra, Elizabeth. He pasado en vela varias noches pensando que algún día te echaras atrás, y me solicitaras cancelar nuestro compromiso.

Lizzie tardo un par de segundos en comprender cada una de sus palabras, aun sorprendida por la repentina declaración de su prometido. Descubriendo que, de pronto, todo el tiempo de su ausencia tenían un color distinto para ella.

De cierta forma entendía la sensación que tenía el Señor Darcy; ella sentía que todo lo que le había pasado desde aquel baile público en Meryton era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. No podía confiar solamente en su buena suerte, ya que sin saberlo, ella misma temía a diario de que todo lo que había pasado no fuera cierto.

― Yo… ―dijo Elizabeth con cierta timidez, sin embargo su voz adquirió un poco de seguridad― no creo que pueda suceder. Al contrario, yo temo que algún día te des cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.

― Debo confesarte, mi querida Elizabeth, que eres perfecta para mí.

Él hizo una pausa, reorganizando sus ideas en su cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

― Quiero que te tomes el tiempo que sea necesario. Que te sientas perfectamente cómoda con lo nuestro. Todo lo que necesites, todos lo que quieras… Tu solo tienes que pedírmelo, y yo haré todo lo que pueda para cumplirlo.

― Eso no es junto, Señor ―le declaro ella, provocando que las cejas de su prometido subieran con curiosidad al escucharla― ¿Y qué hay de mí?, No es justo que yo no le nada a cambio.

Él la miro con un gesto divertido durante unos segundos, fingiendo que se lo pensaba.

― Solo quédate conmigo. Prométeme que siempre serás mía.

Lizzie lo observo dubitativamente por un instante, hasta que su miraba se tornó mucho más risueña. Entendiendo que él la amaba como ella siempre lo habría querido.

― Me pide algo tan sencillo que es imposible no prometérselo. Te lo prometo, te prometo que siempre me quedarme contigo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada otra vez, aunque ella pudo sentir como él movió su mano hasta que sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la suya y luego sonrió sutilmente.

Elizabeth no sonrió hacia él, no del todo, solo se limitó a aumentar la fuerza de su agarre cerrando aún más su mano contra la suya. Mientras que ambos esperando a que Jane y Georgiana regresaran para emprender el camino hacia Longbourn.

Lizzie no pudo recordar la última vez que se sintió tan relajada en compañía de alguien. Sabía que tenían que hablar tarde o temprano, pero por ahora, solo necesitaba estar a su lado.

_Ella simplemente necesitaba amarlo a él._

**-0-**

* * *

Hola, yo otra vez de regreso. Esta vez tengo que reconocer que me tarde en actualizar porque después de salir de vacaciones me puse a leer los libros que tenía pendientes desde el verano, además de que a veces me pierdo en otros Fandoms de esta página (al igual que muchas de por aquí, me encantan leer Fics de mis personajes favoritos); solo espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Ahora, creo que he estado dejando a un lado a varios personajes de la historia, los cuales estarán apareciendo o reapareciendo durante los siguientes capítulos, entre ellos a nuestro "querido" Teniente Wickham, y a Georgiana Darcy. Así que esperen más de ellos pronto ;)

Y como es mi costumbre, quiero agradecer a los que leen mi historia y la agregan a sus _favorite_ y/o _follow:_ **Cassian RenMei, Lilian388, in love with darcy, Juddg, NinaIriSemper y m.** **ibag861.**

Y a las personas que me dedican un poco más de su tiempo y me dejan un _review_, muchas gracias por su comentario en el capítulo anterior:

**Cullen-21-gladys**: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando :D. Como vez, una de mis parejas favoritas no oficiales es la de Coronel y Kitty, así que espera algo de ellos en el futuro. Y con respecto a la boda, creo que aún tenemos que esperar un par de capítulos ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Jgygjh (anónimo):** Gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, aunque sea solo un par de palabras me da gusto saber que hay personas que le gusta la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Imaginandohistorias:** Es una alegría tener noticias tuyas nuevamente :D. Y sí, yo también tiendo a perderme durante algún tiempo, sin embargo siempre termino regresando. Y concuerdo contigo, Darcy debió al menos tomarse una taza de té antes de partir de Kent XD. Espero tenerte de vuelta por aquí pronto, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** No te preocupes tardar en leer los capítulos, ya que no me puedo quejar, debido a que yo tardo en actualizar XD. El Coronel Fitzwilliam es uno de mis personajes favoritos y si puedo introducirlo de vez en cuando en la historia (y darle un pequeño romance con Kitty XD), lo hare. Espero que la historia te sigue gustando como hasta ahora, te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso ;)

**Ana Suarez:** Gracias a ti por seguir comentando en cada capítulo :). Tal parece que Lady Catherine dejara de interponerse entre Mr. Darcy y Lizzy, aunque no prometo que no vaya aparecer otra vez en la historia XD. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, como veras voy a empezar a introducir otros personajes que le darán un giro a la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también :D

Y sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	17. Encendiendo Mis Sentidos

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 17. Encendiendo Mis Sentidos-**

Una seductora risa se escabullo hasta sus oídos, provocando que sus ojos instintivamente la buscaran por la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella, alzando una de sus provocativas cejas mientras hablaba con alguien más y fingía ignorarlo. Seduciéndolo misteriosamente con aquel brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que sonreía. Él había permanecido frente de ella todo este tiempo, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al instante cada vez que escuchaba su risa. Consciente de que, cuando la miraba, tenía que acordarse de respirar, ya que su aliento tenía la tendencia de ser atrapado y retenido por aquellos bellos ojos cafés.

Y ella lo sabía. No importaba que tan descaradamente él intentara esconder sus emociones por su cercanía, podía percibir como se había creado una conexión casi instantánea entre ellos; compartiendo figases miradas y cómplices sonrisas, comunicándose sin palabras mientras que los demás en la habitación lo ignoraban.

― Señor Darcy, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ―una voz masculina lo regreso a la realidad, percatándose de que se había quedado callado en medio de una conversación, permaneciendo inmóvil en su asiento completamente fascinado sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, estudiando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella hablaba con su hermana.

Él volvió a mirarla, observando esta vez como aquellos ojos cafés parpadean con indiferencia al mirarlo, con una expresión llena de sencillez y picardía, mientras que otra sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, burlándose claramente de él.

― Perfectamente ―Darcy respondió con un gesto risueño en su rostro, posando la vista de nuevo en el Señor Bennet, quien se encontraba sentado justo a su lado.

Él y Georgiana habían acompañado a Elizabeth y a su hermana Jane de regreso a Longbourn después de su inesperado encuentro en el pueblo de Meryton. Topándose con la afortunada noticia de que las demás mujeres Bennet se encontraban visitando a la familia Lucas en estos momentos, siendo el Señor Bennet el único presente en la residencia a la hora de su llegada.

Y ahora, los cinco se encontraban tranquilamente tomando el té en la pequeña sala de estar, y aunque Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth habían hablado poco desde su llegada a la finca, ella no había evitado su mirada; lo que provocaba en él una cierta curiosidad por su inusual actitud. Ya que Elizabeth, al contrario de lo que había esperado, no había tratado de atraer su atención durante la última media hora, centrándose por completo en conocer mejor a Georgiana; sin embargo, de vez en cuando ella posaba sus ojos en él con una expresión que Fitzwilliam simplemente no podía interpretar.

― Seguramente estará cansado por el viaje, ha sido un largo camino desde su finca en Derbyshire ―le comento el Señor Bennet luego de un par de segundos, con un claro toque de indagación en voz― quizás usted y la Señorita Darcy quieran llegar lo más pronto posible a Netherfield y descansar un poco.

Ante las palabras del padre de Elizabeth, Darcy observo con duda a su hermana, esperando una respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta.

― No ha sido un viaje tan largo ―replicó Georgiana segundos después, reclamando la atención de todos en la habitación― además, la he pasado muy bien en compañía de las Señoritas Bennet.

― Entonces no será ningún inconveniente que se queden un poco más, Señor Darcy. Al menos hasta que mi madre y mis hermanas regresen ―le solicito Elizabeth atrayendo su atención, provocándolo a mirarla nuevamente, mientras ella le dedicaba esa sonrisa que incitaba por completo cada uno de sus sentidos.

Fitzwilliam le brindo una mirada risueña por sus palabras, sabiendo perfectamente que para él, era muy difícil decirle que no a ella.

― Así es Señorita Elizabeth, no será ningún inconveniente quedarnos unos minutos más ―le confirmo él, atreviéndose a contemplar la cara de su prometida en el proceso, conteniendo el impulso de regresarle la misma radiante sonrisa ante todos en la habitación― además, mi hermana quiere hacerles una invitación a ambas antes de retirarnos.

Georgiana frunció el ceño con cierta exaltación al escucharlo, tomándose unos segundos para controlar su respiración mientras todos se volvían hacia ella para escucharla.

― Es cierto… Señorita Jane, Señorita Elizabeth… ―la joven Darcy espero un momento, buscando en su hermano una mirada de apoyo antes de continuar― Fitzwilliam y yo nos sentiremos muy honrados si ustedes aceptaran viajar con nosotros a Londres la siguiente semana. Seguramente podrán encontrar todo lo necesario para la boda en la capital y nosotros estaremos encantados de recibirnos en nuestra casa.

Su hermana termino de hablar con una mirada esperanzadora, aguardando una respuesta positiva de ambas jóvenes a su invitación.

― El Señor Bingley no me ha dicho nada sobre un viaje a Londres antes de la fecha de boda ―comento Jane con voz cálida, sin poder ocultar el gesto de indecisión que apareció en su rostro.

― Tanto el Señor Bingley como la Señorita Caroline estaban esperando mi regreso para hacerle la misma invitación, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse Señorita Bennet ―le explico Darcy al ver la expresión de duda en la cara de la joven, intentando aliviar su preocupación por el tema.

― Lo más seguro es que tu madre este más que complacida por la idea, querida Jane ―dijo el Señor Bennet dirigiéndose a su hija mayor, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza antes de continuar― no obstante, será mucho más cómodo para todos que tú y Lizzie se queden con sus tíos durante su estancia en Londres.

― Mi padre tiene razón, sin embargo Señorita Darcy aún podemos viajar hasta la capital y recorrer las tiendas juntas ―Elizabeth le comento a Georgiana con una voz afable, tratando de animarla.

― Eso sería maravilloso Señorita Elizabeth ―exclamo rápidamente la joven ante su idea, con una clara expresión de alegría en su rostro.

Fitzwilliam sonrió levemente al ver a Georgiana tan feliz, pudiendo percibir como la tensión y el nerviosismo de su hermana se iban evaporando a medida que Elizabeth empezaba a demostrar un claro interés y cariño por ella. Al parecer, no se había equivocado en pensar que Elizabeth podría llegar a influir de manera positiva en su hermana. Ahora, solo anhelaba que llegara el día en que las dos mujeres de su vida se encontraran junto a él en Pemberley.

― Bien, creo que es el momento de retirarme. Hay algunos asuntos pendientes que he dejado sin terminar esta mañana ―comento el Señor Bennet luego de observar detenidamente su reloj de bolsillo, dejando su taza sobre la mesa antes de abandonar su asiento y dirigirse hacia sus invitados― se encuentra en su casa Señor Darcy. Señorita Darcy, fue todo un placer conocerla, con su permiso.

Una vez que el Señor Bennet se marchó de la sala de estar, Fitzwilliam miro a Elizabeth con extrañeza, sorprendido de que el anfitrión abandonara de forma tan inusual a sus invitados. Sin embargo, ella solo le dedico una expresión divertida, encogiéndose los hombros desinteresadamente antes de hablar.

― Señor Darcy, espero que la plática entre mujeres no sea de todo aburrida para usted y decida reunirse con nosotras al otro lado de la habitación. A no ser que prefiera tomar su té a solas ―Elizabeth le sonrío abiertamente mirándolo a la cara, provocando que sus hermosos ojos resaltaran por completo ante a él.

― En absoluto, créame que desde pequeño he pasado horas enteras escuchando las entretenidas y deleitantes pláticas de mis tías ―le comento Fitzwilliam con ironía, incitando que otra traviesa sonrisa apareciera en los labios de su prometida.

"_!Por Dios!, ¿Acaso ella no está consciente de lo turbado que siempre lo deja aquella sonrisa?" _se preguntó él mentalmente, aguardando unos segundos para controlar cada uno de sus sentidos antes de dejar su silla y dirigirse al otro lado de la sala, tomando asiento justo a su lado.

Por suerte para él, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera la satisfacción de asumir el papel de observador en medio de la plática entre las tres damas, teniendo que asentir en un par de ocasiones ante las preguntas de su hermana. Sin embargo, luego de algunos minutos, sintió como Elizabeth apretó suevamente su mano contra la suya, provocando que Fitzwilliam la observara con curiosidad.

Ella no había dejado la conversación en ningún momento, por lo que su rostro seguía volteado hacia el otro lado, sin mirarlo completamente, mientras que un encantador rubor empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

_Ella lo había hecho otra vez, le había robado el aliento de la manera más deleitante posible_.

Él podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su cuerpo a través de la zona en la que sus dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de su muñeca. No importaba cuantas capas de ropa pudiera estar usando ella en estos momentos, él era capaz de sentirlo, reconociendo que le encanta la sensación de calor de su piel suave contra la suya.

Luego de unos segundos, todos sus sentidos seguían enfocados en la unión entre ellos, tratando de descifrar que significaba su atrevida acción; hasta que en una intrépida idea surco por su mente, provocando que se inclinara de manera instintiva hacia ella.

― De todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida… ―le susurro suevamente en el oído, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos antes de continuar― creo que empezar a amarte es lo mejor que hecho hasta ahora.

La reacción de Elizabeth ante su temeraria afirmación fue tal como él lo había deseado. Ella había abierto los ojos con evidente sorpresa, mientras que otro encantador rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas; y él tuvo que admitir que la vista que ahora tenía de ella era mucho más gratificante de lo que había esperado obtener.

No obstante, sus reflexiones fueron bruscamente interrumpidas cuando una voz aguda invadió por completo la habitación.

― ¡Lizzie, Jane, tienen que enterarse de esto! ―desde lo que parecía ser la entrada posterior de la residencia, pudo escuchar la característica voz de la Señora Bennet, acompañada de un par de risitas bulliciosas.

Enarcado significativamente una ceja, Darcy necesito hacer uso de todo su autodominio para reprimir un gesto de aprensión ante la escandalosa llegada de la Señora Bennet y el resto de sus hijas. Observando como en la cara de Elizabeth aparecía una expresión de inquietud mezclada con mortificación, visiblemente avergonzada por el comportamiento poco educado de su madre.

― El regimiento del Coronel Forster ha sido reubicado a Brighton ―luego de unos instantes, la voz de la Señora Bennet procedente del pasillo volvió a invadir el lugar, mientras que varios pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia ellos― todos se han ido ayer por la tarde, hasta el agradable Teniente Wickham y su amigo el oficial Denny han partido ya. Es toda una desgracia, justo cuando en Hertfordshire comenzaba a pasar algo de entretenido…

Darcy miro con cierta irritación a la mujer que acaba de cruzar la entrada, la cual lo vio con un claro gesto de estupefacción al encontrarlo en su salón.

― Oh Señor Darcy, no sabía que había regresado de su viaje.

Toda la habitación se quedó nuevamente en silencio tras la intromisión de la Señora Bennet.

Fitzwilliam volvió a observar a Elizabeth, quien se había quedado inmóvil al igual que él al escuchar el nombre de Wickham. Sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a hervirle de rabia al descubrir que algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!. Yo de nuevo por aquí. Antes de que se me olvide, quiero desearles un feliz año atrasado a todos lo que leen la historia.

Espero que todavía alguien sigua este Fic, aun y con los largos periodos que tardo en actualizar. Más que inspiración lo que me falta es tiempo para seguir escribiendo, así que espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han puesto esta historia en sus _favorite y/o follow_ desde el capítulo anterior: _**Lilian388, Traveler of The Time, edna viibritannia, luga, Inkdestiny, lyfm, erika grey y rebeca-cartas: **_muchas gracias por leer,espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie.

Y a los que muy amablemente se tomaron algunos segundos de su tiempo y me dejaron un comentario, les agradezco el apoyo :D, sus palabras siempre me animan a continuar:

**Molita**: Gracias por siempre estar pendiente de la historia. Y si, la verdad me dan ganas de incluir un pequeño romance entre el Coronel Fitzwilliam y Kitty, aunque por ahora estoy centrándome solamente en Darcy y Lizzie. Gracias por el caluroso abrazo de oso, ahorita con este frio y la nieve sí que lo necesito, te mando uno a ti también ;).

**Cullen-21-gladys**: Gracias de nueva cuenta por comentar :D. Como veras ahora es Wickham que viene a traer problemas, aunque creo que la plática entre Darcy y Lizzie sobre este odioso individuo tendrá que ser para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Traveler of The Time**: ¡Hola!, te agradezco enormemente por dejar tu comentario. Se que hay muchos que leen la historia, pero se siente bien que te digan que es lo que les gusta de ella. Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama y el Mr. Darcy de esta historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres :D

**Erika grey:** ¡Hola Erika!, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, me da gusto saber que disfrutaste leyendo la historia, créeme que a mí me encanta escribirla, aunque a veces no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera. Espero que este capítulo fuera también de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta Colombia.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	18. Para Verte Sonreír

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 18. Para Verte Sonreír-**

― Lizzie, deja de moverte ―la suave voz de Jane se escuchó desde su alcoba en la residencia de la familia Bennet, mientras que intentaba aplacar el constante aleteo de los risos castaños en la cabeza de su hermana, asegurándose de que estaba poniéndolos en el lugar exacto en el elegante peinado― tan pronto como termine, podrás moverte todo lo que tú quieras.

― No creo que pueda quedarme quieta en estos momentos, Jane ―Elizabeth le aseguro con una expresión inquieta en su mirada, mientras la observaba a través del reflejo del espejo frente a ella.

― Solo dame un segundo y todo estará listo ―le prometió Jane con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, terminando de acomodar el ultimo riso rebelde de su cabello castaño; observando instantes después, como Lizzie se entretenía jugando nerviosamente con el suave encaje de su vestido― si sigues así vas a arruinar tu vestido, y mamá se pondrá furiosa con las dos.

― Esta bien, voy a mantener mis manos lejos por el resto del día ―Elizabeth lanzo ambas manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición ante las constantes demandas de su hermana mayor; al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se posaron en su propio reflejo, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior con inseguridad al examinar su aspecto actual― ¿tú crees que a él le guste?

― ¿Lo dices en serio Lizzie?, Cuando el Señor Darcy te vea no será capaz de mantener la mirada lejos de ti―le declaro Jane acompañado de una dulce risa, provocando que las mejillas de su hermana se sonrojaran ferozmente.

Y después de escuchar la clara afirmación de su hermana, Elizabeth volvió a contemplar por quinta vez su reflejo ante el espejo, centrándose por completo en el elegante vestido de novia que caía perfectamente sobre su figura.

Por extraño que sonara, a Elizabeth le había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado escoger su vestido de novia en su último viaje a Londres; aun con la paciente ayuda de Jane y Georgiana, ninguno de los vestidos que se había probado en los primeros días en su estancia en la capital la habían convencido.

"_No tienes por qué preocuparte Lizzie, a mi hermano siempre le encanta todo lo que llevas puesto"_ le había asegurado Georgiana con un tinte de entusiasmo en su voz durante una de sus visitas a las tiendas de novia.

Sin embargo, aun con las palabras de ánimo de su futura cuñada, ella sabía que el vestido que llevara el día de su boda tenía que ser perfecto. Simplemente tenía que ser perfecto para él.

Y no fue hasta que Jane encontró entre más de una docenas de tiendas el vestido de novia perfecto para ella. "_¿Por qué siempre Jane tenía la razón para todo?", _se cuestionó Elizabeth mentalmente, mientras contemplaba a su hermana terminar de acomodar su propio peinado frente al espejo, pudiendo observar esa pizca de felicidad en todo su rostro. Recordando que también era el día de la boda de Jane con el Señor Bingley.

― Estas simplemente hermosa Jane ―le aseguro Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa en los labios― nunca te había visto tan feliz como hasta ahora.

― Lo sé. No me puedo imaginar que en menos de unas horas seré la Señora Bingley, ―le comento Jane con un claro tinte de alegría en su voz― a veces pienso que todo esto es solo un sueño; es una suerte que ambas nos casaremos por amor.

Lizzie se rio levemente ante el comentario de su hermana, sintiendo como sus nervios se evaporaron durante algunos segundos.

Aunque en realidad, cada vez que ella pensaba en su futura vida de casada, su estómago comenzaba a revolotear intensamente, mientras que sus manos temblaban al saber que en pocas horas estaría a solas con él, como marido y mujer. Lizzie se estremeció ante su último pensamiento, sin querer imaginar lo que pasaría esta noche entre ellos. Sintiéndose demasiada excitada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Recordando como los acontecimientos de las semanas pasadas habían ocupado la mayor parte de sus pensamientos en las últimas horas, manteniéndola despierta durante toda la noche; mientras que trataba de encontrar las palabras que utilizaría cuando por fin lo tuviera frente a ella.

Elizabeth odiaba verlo así, tan distante, orgulloso y obstinado con ella cada vez que se mencionaba al Teniente Wickham en alguna platica, sobre todo cuando sus hermanas hablaban sobre lo aburrido que era el pueblo de Meryton después de la retirada del ejército hacia el norte. Sin embargo, no había podido hablar con su prometido a solas desde su regreso a Hertfordshire, por lo que seguía preguntándose que había pasado entre él y el Teniente Wickham, para que lo aborreciera de esa manera.

― ¿Te encuentras bien Lizzie? ―le pregunto Jane en voz baja, acercándose a ella ante su extraña actitud en los últimos minutos― te has quedado muy seria.

― Si, ―Elizabeth le respondió rápidamente forzándose a sonreír, sabiendo que tendría que guardar todas sus dudas para otra ocasión― no pasa nada, estoy bien.

Jane la observo, visiblemente incrédula por su apresurada respuesta, mientras la estudia detenidamente. Sin embargo, luego de algunos segundos le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la cama y tomar los dos ramos, entregándole uno a ella― Hay que bajar antes de que a mamá le de otro ataque de nervios por nuestra tardanza.

Elizabeth volvió a sonreír en un intento de ocultar su creciente inseguridad, mientras que seguía a su hermana hacia la entrada de la habitación, con el ingenuo anhelo en su mente de poder observar a la única sonrisa que deseaba ver hoy.

**…...**

Ahí estaba él, _robándole el aliento de nuevo de la manera más misteriosamente posible._

Ella solo había dado dos pasos hacia al altar cuando sus ojos de forma natural lo buscaron por todo el lugar, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar hacer desde el día que lo había conocido. Pudiendo notar como aquellos ojos azules revelaban por completo su sorpresa al verla entrar con su vestido de novia puesto.

Y de un instante a otro, él le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, mirándola atentamente como si estuviera a punto de reír de felicidad. Ella rápidamente reconoció esa familiar forma de comunicarse sin palabras entre ellos, en donde uno siempre sabía lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Sin embargo, luego de permanecer unos momentos en silencio, Elizabeth dejo escapar un ligero suspiro de frustración de entre sus labios al darse cuenta que acababa de hacer la cosa más vergonzosa que podría haber hecho en público.

Se había quedado ahí, completamente inmóvil en la entrada de la iglesia en el día de su boda, sin decir ni una sola palabra desde su llegada. Contemplándolo solo a él, mientras estudiaba cada una de sus características ante las miradas curiosas y los murmullos constantes de los invitados a su alrededor.

― Tranquila cariño, es tu día. Solo disfrútalo ―la afable voz de su padre acompañada de una cálida sonrisa lograron regresarla a la realidad.

No obstante, las palabras de aliento su padre no le ayudaron a controlar el constante revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago. Por lo que Elizabeth solo asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar el brazo de su padre, mientras les dedicaba una expresión de tranquilidad a los invitados. Pero, en realidad, las cosas eran diferentes para ella. En vez de confianza, el nerviosismo empiezo a aparecer en su rostro, mientras que aquellos ojos azules la seguían contemplando desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Elizabeth volvió posar su mirada solo en él, observándolo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia altar. Y después de ese último cruce de miradas entre ellos, ella supo que está haciendo lo correcto. Sintiendo como esa extraña sensación en su estómago desaparecía por completo, al mismo tiempo que sus hombros se relajan y sus manos dejaban de temblar.

Y Por fin, luego de que sus nervios se desvanecieron de todo su cuerpo, Elizabeth tuvo el tiempo suficiente para contemplarlo detenidamente. Reconociendo que nunca lo había visto tan apuesto como hasta ahora, con su traje negro adaptado perfectamente a su robusta figura, a la par de cómo sus brazos estaban elegantemente escondidos detrás de su espalda, y de la determinación con la que sus ojos azules la miraban, esperándola ansiosamente para que llegara al final del pasillo, junto a su lado.

_Sintiendo como su sonrisa se agrandaba cada vez más por cada paso que daba hacia él._

**…...**

Él la miro desde el otro lado de la habitación, esperándola impacientemente, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se detenían por completo durante unos segundos.

Reconociendo que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como hasta ahora.

Y al tomar una respiración profunda en un ineficaz intento de tranquilarse, Fitzwilliam recordó las palabras de Richard de esta mañana, _"Elegiste casarte con ella aun en contra de Lady Catherine. Te lo juro viejo amigo, ya la has impresionado lo suficiente para toda la vida"._

Sin embargo, aquel comentario de aliento por parte de su primo no logro hacer desaparecer su creciente ansiedad, sabiendo que Elizabeth debía de conocer lo que realmente sentía.

Ella simplemente debía de saber que tan nervioso e intranquilo se encontraba en estos momentos.

Y a pesar de la clara indecisión que se había instalado en su mirada instantes atrás, Elizabeth levanto la vista y le sonrió sinceramente, mientras ella y su hermana se aproximaban lentamente a él y a Charles. Y luego de unos interminables minutos para Darcy; Elizabeth, Jane y el Señor Bennet finalmente ocuparon sus puestos junto a ellos en el altar, al espera de que la ceremonia comenzara.

― Creo que se cómo aliviar tu evidente ansiedad, Elizabeth ―le dijo él en voz baja instantes después, en un claro intento de atraer su atención; dejando caer su mano izquierda desde su espalda hacia ella, mientras trataba de controlar su habitual impulso de querer tocarla.

― ¿Y cómo supone Señor, que hará eso posible? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth visiblemente sorprendida por su comentario, mientras que una sutil sonrisa surgía nuevamente de sus labios.

Fitzwilliam se encogió los hombros de forma desinteresada, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que solo su prometida pudieran escuchar sus palabras. Sin poder ignorar su deleitante aroma en el ambiente y su suave mano rozando contra su piel desnuda en su muñeca cuando ella tomo su mano.

Él estaba convencido de que Elizabeth se lavaba el cabello con algún tipo de loción que le daba propiedades espaciales, provocándole un hormigueo constante en cada pulgada de su piel cuando su cabello lo tocaba.

― Estas a pocos minutos de ser mi esposa ―le explico finalmente Fitzwilliam― así que tendré el derecho suficiente para llevarte conmigo después de la boda, evitando así la tediosa fiesta de esta tarde y al sin fin de invitados que querrán hablar contigo al ser la nueva Señora Darcy.

Una angelical e inoportuna risa se escabullo de los labios de su prometida tras sus últimas palabras, pudiendo comprobar nuevamente que_ ella tenía la costumbre de robarle el aliento de la manera más inocentemente posible. _

Elizabeth simplemente se veía tan feliz ante sus ojos, tan llena de vida, justo como todo lo que quería que fuera.

Sabiendo que no importaba cuantas veces había escuchado hablar sobre jóvenes Señoritas con una belleza inigualable y refinados modales, para él, Elizabeth era la persona más hermosa y fascinante en todo el mundo.

― Aunque me gusta su idea de no asistir a la fiesta, ―le comento ella instantes después con una voz risueña, acompañada de aquella mirada atrevida que tanto le fascinaba a él― creo que tendré que declinarla y seguir con nuestro plan inicial. No creo que mi madre aguante otro ataque de nervios el día de hoy.

Otra traviesa sonrisa se apodero de los labios de Elizabeth al terminar su última oración, provocando en él una oleada de felicidad en su interior.

Admitiendo que nunca le había parecido tan delirantemente cautivante como hasta este momento.

Y tal vez él nunca podría explicarle con palabras lo que ella le hacía sentir. Pero al menos podía demostrárselo desde ahora en adelante.

_Ya que Fitzwilliam sabía, solo por ver aquella encantadora sonrisa en sus labios, que ella se merecía todo lo que él podía darle en la vida._

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola a Todos!, luego de varias semanas sin poder publicar por fin pude subir este capítulo. Solo espero que haya quedado bien, la verdad nunca he escrito sobre bodas y he asistido a muy pocas, así que tuve que poner a mi musa a trabajar más de lo normal para poder escribir este capítulo.

Y a los que piensan que esta historia está por terminar por la boda de Darcy y Lizzy, están equivocados. He dejado algunas cosas inconclusas (entre ellas a nuestro "querido Teniente Wickham"), así que esperen más capítulos pronto.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han puesto esta historia en_ Follows_ y/o _Favorites_ desde el capítulo anterior: **ArchiEvansAlbarn, ElaResendizcullen, marian garciamenzoza3, nalalopez, nova por siempre **y** silvara16** a todos muchas gracias por leer.

Y a los que muy amablemente me dejaron su comentario, mes agradezco sus palabras, las cuales siempre me animan para seguir escribiendo:

**Cullen-21-gladys**: Gracias por seguir comentando, desde que vi la película del 2005 siempre me ha encantado describir ese intercambio de miradas entre Lizzy y Mr. Darcy. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, vas a ver como poco a poco se van aclarando las cosas. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Molita:** Muchas gracias por tus constantes comentarios, me alegra saber que te sigua gustando la historia. He querido dejar a un lado al Teniente Wikcham, aunque espera su reaparición en los siguientes capítulos. Y se agradecen los abrazos de osos calurosos XD, más que nada porque aquí sigue haciendo demasiado frio, así que te mando tu respectivo abrazo de oso, nuevamente gracias por leer :D

**ArchiEvansAlbarn:** Gracias por animarte a comentar, siempre es agradable para mi saber que hay nuevos lectores que leen mi historia, y sobre todo saber qué es lo que más les gusta de ella. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**LeCielVAN:** ¡Hola Vane!, cuanto tiempo, no te preocupes por no poder leer los capítulos seguidos, entiendo que varios de nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo para leer. Me alegra saber que la historia y como manejo a los personajes te siga gustando; y si, pretendo incluir algo de romance para Kitty en los próximos capítulos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Ela Resendiz cullen**: ¡Hola!, gracias por animarte finalmente a comentar, me alegra saber que la historia y sobre todo este Mr. Darcy te gusten; y como tu dices, tal vez el Mr. Darcy de esta historia es un poco a diferente a los demás, pero es lo que la hace entretenida. Espero que leerte de nuevo pronto, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Nova por siempre**: ¡Hola que tal!, gracias por tu comentario, me agrada saber que el Mr. Darcy de mi historia, con todo y su personalidad arrolladora, te guste. Me alegra saber también que fui de ayuda para darte algo inspiración para seguir escribiendo ;). Y con respecto a Georgiana, no se me había ocurrido alguna pareja para ella, pero pensare en algo para los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	19. Diseñados Para Estar Juntos

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 19. Diseñados Para Estar Juntos-**

― Fitzwilliam.

Darcy escuchó su suave voz a su lado, provocando que su mirada se apartara de la docena de bailarines en el centro del salón y se concentrara en ella.

A él le encantaba oír el sonido de su nombre a través de sus labios, ella siempre le daba un acento diferente, como si estuviera acompañado de una dulce melodía; provocando que su nombre tan inflexible y formal, cambiara a uno mucho más ligero, a uno más lleno de vida.

― Hmmm ―Fitzwilliam tarareo levemente mientras acercaba su cabeza a la de ella, tratando de concentrarse cuando uno de los invitados paso en frente a ellos y les dedico un saludo.

Darcy solo pudo regresarle el saludo al caballero con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sabiendo que estaba demasiado distraído para poder atender los formalismos convencionales que las reuniones londinenses ameritaban. Él simplemente no podía ignorar la agradable sensación del aliento de ella contra su mejilla, o las suaves puntas de su cabello castaño rozando provocativamente en la piel desnuda en su cuello.

― Creo que he tenido suficiente de bailes de salón, tés insípidos y platicas triviales, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? ―le pregunto Elizabeth en voz baja segundos después, con aquel toque de rebeldía que a él tanto le encantaba.

Él se habría encogió los hombros ante su pregunta en el pasado, siendo la respuesta más fácil. Sin embargo, no se había casado con Elizabeth para ser el viejo Fitzwilliam otra vez, él que era demasiado introvertido para decirle a ella todos sus pensamientos y demostrarle cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Ahora, él quería ser un nuevo y mejor hombre para ella, y estaba comprometido a lograrlo.

― Aunque no soy un aficionado a los bailes de salón, me atrevería a decir que es una velada más que agradable ―Darcy hizo una pequeña pausa para verla nuevamente― más contigo a mi lado, Elizabeth.

Y después de un instante, Fitzwilliam pudo observar la reacción que esperaba en ella, percibiendo aquel encantador tinte rojizo en sus mejillas cada vez que lograba sorprenderla.

― Al menos tu primo está teniendo suerte esta noche ―le comento Elizabeth cambiando de tema sutilmente, mientras que sus ojos se posaban en los dos caballeros a un par de metros de ellos.

Fitzwilliam guio su mirada hacia donde Elizabeth estaba viendo, encontrándose con su primo, el cual hablaba efusivamente con uno de los generales situados en la capital.

Richard había llegado a Londres un par de días atrás, argumentando que dos meses y medio era suficiente tiempo para gozar de una digna luna de miel; trayendo consigo algunos asuntos de trabajo que no se podían posponer más, en los cuales Darcy tenía que estar presente.

Por lo que ahora, su primo los había acompañado a una de las reuniones donde el reciente matrimonio Darcy era el tema principal de la noche, en la cual más la mitad de los invitados sentían curiosidad por conocer a la nueva Señora Darcy. Sin embargo, a Elizabeth parecía no importarle ser el centro de atención de la velada, y lo demostraba con cada dama o caballero con el que hablaba.

― No todos los días tienes la suerte de encontrarte a alguien tan entusiasmado como Richard por las invasiones napoleónicas en el sur de Europa ―le declaro Fitzwilliam con una media sonrisa en el rostro, sin evitar la tentación de recurrir al sarcasmo cuando se trataba de su primo y su pasión por los asuntos de guerra.

― Solo espero que su siguiente conversación sea con una bella joven y no con otro militar veterano ―le dijo Elizabeth con voz risueña momentos después, recalcando la clara incapacidad de Richard de mantener una conversación decente con las jóvenes de la velada.

Él la miro entretenido por su comentario, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón involuntariamente se aceleraban al observar como aparecía aquel brillo travieso en sus ojos, a la par de una sonrisa rebelde en sus labios, mientras las pláticas de los demás invitados los envolvían provocando un cálido silencio entre ambos.

Darcy estaba más que agradecido por tenerla a su lado, y de que no se encontraban aquí como conocidos o como simples amigos. Ahora, ella era suya y eso le encantaba.

Y después de experimentar un ataque de valor inesperado, Fitzwilliam tiro de su mano lo suficiente para que los dedos de ella se liberaran de alrededor de su brazo, capturándola en el proceso; amando la nueva sensación de su piel suave contra su mano.

Al instante, la sintió tensarse a su lado, pero después de algunos segundos ella finalmente se relajó.

Elizabeth dedico una fascinante mirada mientras aumentaba la presión en sus manos, aferrándose a la agradable sensación de contacto entre ellos.

Y luego de un cómodo silencio entre ambos, Fitzwilliam por fin hablo― ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?

―¿Qué? ―ella parpadeo al escucharlo, visiblemente sorprendida por las repentinas palabras de su marido.

Una sonrisa se deslizo sobre los labios de él, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaron por la llegada de una nueva idea. Y de un instante a otro, Fitzwilliam capturo los labios de su esposa en un corto beso antes emprender diligentemente el camino hacia la salida.

Ella lo siguió frunciendo el ceño con una pizca de curiosidad en su mirada, aun sorprendida por el repentino cambio en su marido― ¿Qué haces?

― Nos vamos ―él le respondió con el rostro iluminado como un niño pequeño. Aumentando la presión de su agarre en su mano mientras la llevaba a través de las parejas de bailes y los grupos de invitados en el centro del salón.

Darcy miro hacia atrás por un instante, justo a tiempo para poder alcanzar ver la expresión de total curiosidad y confusión que se reflejó en el rostro de su esposa. No obstante, las dos emociones fueron rápidamente enmascaradas por una expresión tranquila cuando los indiscretos ojos de los invitados se posaron sobre ella.

― ¿A dónde van? ―les pregunto Richard enteramente sorprendido, parpadeando varias veces con su copa de brandy en la mano al verlos pasar de largo frente a él.

― Afuera ―Darcy simplemente respondió con una expresión divertida en el rosto, mientras que Richard les enviaba una mirada desconcentrada a ambos, a mismo tiempo que Elizabeth encogía los hombros ante la expresión de sorpresa de su primo.

Fitzwilliam podía sentir perfectamente los ojos curiosos de Elizabeth en su espalda, sin embargo, no volteo a verla hasta que llegaron al carruaje y se alejaron completamente del bullicio de la fiesta.

― ¿Ahora me dirás que fue todo eso? ―le cuestiono finalmente ella al subir al carruaje, mientras su mirada se posaba en su marido en espera de una respuesta.

Darcy le dedico un ligero encogimiento de hombros mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Al principio, solo había sido el impulso el que lo había conducido a sacarlos de aquella tediosa reunión; sin embargo, ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, había sido su necesidad de ver a Elizabeth feliz. Con el auténtico anhelo en su mente de merecer cada una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

― Simplemente quería estar a solas con mi esposa ―le respondió finalmente él con una media sonrisa en los labios, volviendo a tomar su mano contra la suya y depositar un corto beso en ella.

― Es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo así ―le comento Elizabeth regresándole la sonrisa, con un toque divertido en su voz― me pregunto, ¿Qué otras cosas eres capaz de hacer?

― No tienes idea ―le advirtió él con una de sus cejas levantadas, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Sintiendo instantes después como su aliento era retenido en su garganta por la nueva cercanía entre ambos, mientas contemplaba cada uno de los detalles de ella al mirarla. Desde las encantadoras pecas en sus mejillas, hasta los mechones de cabello castaño que se balanceaban sobre su frente, y por supuesto, de la suave piel de su labios.

Instintivamente, él paso la lengua por sus labios, queriendo desesperadamente inclinarse hacia adelante y besarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió sus delicados brazos envolverse alrededor de su cuello, disminuyendo más la distancia entre ellos.

Fitzwilliam se inclinó hacia ella, capturando con suavidad su mano libre en el proceso. Sintiendo como su suave cabello acariciaba su rostro nuevamente.

Elizabeth dejo escapar una ligera risa de alegría cuando su marido poso su mano en su cintura, provocando que él también se riera.

Al igual que él, ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Como si también quisiese aferrarse a la sensación de cercanía entre ellos. Y luego de unos segundos, Fitzwilliam pudo observar aquel brillo sugerente en sus ojos, sabiendo exactamente lo que significa.

Sintiendo como su aliento finalmente se congelaba cuando sus cálidos labios se encontraron con los suyos por segunda ocasión. Y por un instante, se olvidó de cerrar los ojos, percibiendo como su respiración volvía a entrecortarse al contemplarla.

Ella nunca se había visto tan hermosa para él hasta este momento, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y una sonrisa verdaderamente alegre mientras lo besaba.

Fitzwilliam no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera por toda su rostro tan pronto ella se retiró.

― Quizás deberíamos seguir en nuestra habitación ―Elizabeth le sugirió cuando el carruaje dejo de moverse, tirando de su brazo hacia afuera de coche.

Fitzwilliam la siguió de buena gana, sabiendo que ella seguía sorprendiéndole con cada día que pasaba a su lado.

― Señor Darcy, Señora Darcy. Me alegra que estén de regreso ―la amable voz de la ama de llaves los detuvo en seco en su camino hacia la alcoba minutos después, provocando que se quedaran a solo un par te pasos de las escaleras principales.

― Señora Wilson, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ―le cuestiono Fitzwilliam sin que la expresión risueña en su rostro desapareciera, en la espera a que su ama de llaves hablara.

― Hace un par de horas llego correspondencia para la Señora, viene desde Netherfield ―le explico la mujer, acercándose a Elizabeth para entregarle una carta.

― Seguramente es de Jane ―murmullo Elizabeth con un tono de entusiasmo en su voz, mientras sostenía la carta entre sus manos.

― Gracias Señora Wilson, puede retirarse.

Después de quedarse solos, Fitzwilliam capturo la mano de Elizabeth nuevamente y le dio un ligero apretón, en un intento de llamar su atención y seguir con su camino hacia el segundo piso. Sin embargo, ella lo miro con sorpresa durante un segundo, antes de sonreírle y soltarse de su agarre.

― ¿La leerás ahora? ―le pregunto él con un ligero tono de reproche en sus palabras.

― Solo tardaré unos minutos ―le aseguro ella, levantando una de sus cejas de manera traviesa, sin atreverse a romper esa mirada burlona cuando emprendió su camino hacia el despacho, sofocando una de sus sonrisas en la mejilla de su marido antes de dejarlo solo al pie de las escaleras.

Fitzwilliam sabía que las posibilidades de negarle algo a Elizabeth eran poco factibles para él, ya que se había enterado desde mucho tiempo atrás que era muy difícil decirle que no a ella.

― Solo unos minutos ―le declaro finalmente Darcy siguiéndola al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad; mientras que esperaba pacientemente que su esposa terminara de leer la carta de la Señora Bingley.

Y luego de unos momentos, la expresión de Elizabeth cambio frente a él, al mismo tiempo que un gesto de dolor invadió su cara.

Al ver la angustia en todos los rasgos de su esposa, Fitzwilliam se sobresaltó. Solo ponía suponer que la causa del estado actual de Elizabeth era la noticia que había residido en la carta de su hermana.

― Lydia… ―dijo Elizabeth con voz entrecortada luego de unos segundos, aun sin voltear a verlo, con los ojos clavados en la pedazo de papel entre sus manos.

Él entro en pánico al escucharla. La explicación más probable para la angustia en la voz de Elizabeth podría ser la muerte de un familiar, en este caso de su hermana menor. Sin embargo, espero a que ella terminara de hablar.

― Mi hermana ha abandonado a los Foster en Brighton… ―el explico ella de manera irregular― se ha escapado…. Junto con el Señor Wickham… la hemos perdido para siempre…

Fitzwilliam se quedó estático al escuchar las palabras de Elizabeth y reconocer aquel nombre, sintiendo como la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y la rabia empezaba a invadirlo.

Al ver a Elizabeth llorar tan inconsolablemente, lamentándose por el comportamiento imprudente de su hermana menor lo lleno de impotencia. Había sido su error… él había permitido que aquel canalla tuviera a libertad de seducir a otras jóvenes, después de haber herido el corazón de su hermana.

Y ahora, Wickham había dañado a otra familia, a la familia de la mujer que tanto amaba y había jurado proteger en el altar.

**-0-**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, no quería regresar a clases sin subir este capítulo. Sé que la fuga de Lydia y Wickham es algo muy utilizado en los Fics y carece de originalidad, sin embargo, tengo planeado otro desenlace para nuestro "querido Teniente". Además, hay que recordar que Lizzy y Darcy ya están casados, así que la historia se desenvolverá de diferente manera.

Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus _favorites y/o follows_: **Ariana Dorea Potter, borntofly-butstill-unwritten, krobellus y Sheenaggp11**.

Y a los lectores que muy amablemente me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por sus palabras, siempre se agradecen sus reviews ;)

**Trini:** Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario en cada capítulo que lees, la verdad agradezco que me digan que les gusta de la historia y que opinión tienen de ella :D, solo espero que cuando llegues a este capítulo te sigua gustando. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo soy de norte de México (justo a un lado de EUA), por lo que España me queda un poco lejos XD. Espero poder leerte luego, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Nova por siempre**: Gracias por seguir comentando ;). Creo que a más de uno se sorprendió el capítulo anterior al igual que a ti, la verdad ya quería escribir sobre la boda de Darcy y Lizzy, ya que después de esto la historia va a cambiar un poquito por la intromisión de Wickham. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado como el anterior, y con respecto a Georgiana, ya pensare algo para ella para el futuro. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Molita:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, como veras poco a poco voy introduciendo a Wickham a la historia, es uno de mis antagonistas favoritos del libro (aparte de Caroline y Lady Catherine) y me gusta utilizarlo en mis Fics. Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustara, la verdad no me canso de escribir de Darcy y Lizzy, y mi musa lo sabe. Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso :D (Aquí aunque ya es primavera el frio sigue, así que cualquier tipo de abrazo se agradece XD).

**Cullen-21-gladys**: Gracias por tu fiel comentario, me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo :D, siempre quise escribir sobre los pensamientos de Darcy y Lizzy en su boda. En los siguientes capítulos comenzare a bordar sobre la vida de casados de los dos, aunque con algunas intervenciones de nuestros queridos antagonistas. Espero leerte luego, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	20. Cuando Estas a mi Lado

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 20. Cuando Estas a mi Lado-**

Luego de pasar varias horas paseándose y atormentándose sola en su alcoba, Elizabeth finalmente decidió bajar a la sala de estar de su casa en Londres, posándose enfrente de la ventada que daba hacia la entrada principal mientras esperaba inquieta el regreso de su marido.

Habían trascurrido cinco días desde que la carta de Jane llego a sus manos con la fatídica noticia de la fuga de Lydia, siendo esos mismos cincos días en los que Fitzwilliam y su tío habían estado buscando a su hermana y al Teniente Wickham por toda la capital. Ahora, solo esperaba que la última pista que su marido había conseguido los condujera finalmente hacia ellos.

Ella podía sentir como sus mejillas seguían humedecidas por llorar durante toda la tarde, mientras que su cabello era todo un lio de rizos castaños desordenados sobre su cabeza; sin embargo, su aspecto era lo que menos le preocupaba en estos momentos, ya que lo único que quería era que Lydia regresara sana y salva a casa.

Sintiendo como minutos después una sutil sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios al observar a su marido atravesar la entrada principal en compañía de su primo.

Sin poder detener el innato impulso de sus pies, Elizabeth se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la sala, donde pudo escuchar claramente la voz del Coronel del otro lado de la puerta.

― Aun tienes a una hermana que depende de ti, y a una bella y joven esposa que te espera todas las noches. Estas cometiendo toda una locura Fitz, deberías de buscar otra solución y…

― No existe otra solución, Richard ―Darcy le interrumpió con voz solemne, deteniéndose en el centro del pasillo para observar a su primo― además, ya todo está acordado, no puedo dar marcha atrás y acobardarme de mi decisión.

― Fitzwilliam…

Ambos caballeros voltearon sorprendidos hacia la entrada de la sala al escucharla, dejando de lado la conversación que había entre ellos.

― ¿Pudieron encontrar a Lydia? ―ella les pregunto rápidamente, con la esperanza de obtener buenas noticias de su hermana menor.

Tanto Darcy como Richard intercambiaron miradas de indecisión por algunos segundos, sin que ninguno contestara su pregunta.

― Fitzwilliam… –Elizabeth insistió con un tono más defensivo, en la espera de alguna respuesta por parte de su marido― ¿Lydia se encuentra bien?, ¿Le pasó algo a ella?

– Los dejare solos para que puedan hablar en privado ―Richard les informo luego de otro corto silencio entre los tres, sin poder eliminar la inquietud que se había instalado en su voz― con tu permiso, querida prima.

Cuando Richard finalmente abandono el lugar, Elizabeth sintió como el pánico la invadía al ver la expresión contrariada en el rostro de su marido, sabiendo que había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba.

Elizabeth odiaba ver a un Fitzwilliam como este, tan reservado, retraído y arrogante con ella.

Parecía que él se tambaleaba entre la ira y la frustración, y ella simplemente no podía encontrar el por qué.

― Señora Wilson, ¿puede subir a la recamara un poco de té y láudano para la Señora Darcy? –Fitzwilliam se dirigió a la ama de llaves que acababa de bajar por las escaleras, sin retirar la mirada de su esposa.

― Enseguida Señor Darcy.

― Ven conmigo Elizabeth –él le solicito cuando ambos se quedaron solos, sin cambiar la expresión de intranquilidad en su rostro al tomar su mano para emprender el camino hacia el segundo piso en silencio.

Ella lo miro confundida por su extraña actitud, mientras estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos durante su camino hacia la habitación que ambos compartían; sin encontrar la fuerza necesaria en esos momentos para preguntarle lo que había pasado, temiendo por la seguridad y la salud de su hermana menor.

― Por favor dime que es lo que está pasando, ¿Encontraron a Lydia?, ¿ella está bien?

Elizabeth se atrevió a preguntarle cuando finalmente llegaron a la alcoba, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de él.

― Tu hermana se encuentra en la casa de tus tíos en estos momentos―le respondió Darcy luego de algunos segundos, sin que la aflicción se fuera completamente de su mirada― el Señor Gardiner y yo los encontramos tratando de huir de la capital esta tarde.

― Entonces todo salió bien, ¿no es así? ―ella le cuestiono con un ligero tinte de esperanza en su voz, sintiendo como una parte de su preocupación se disipaba por completo de su cuerpo― los encontraron, ahora solo queda que el Teniente Wickham se case con ella para que todo se solucione.

― No es tan fácil como parece, Elizabeth…

Fitzwilliam le comento haciendo una pausa, tomándola suavemente de las manos antes de continuar.

― Debido a algunos altercados que tuve con el Teniente Wickham en el pasado, y a su falta de decoro al no querer corresponderle a tu hermana, he decidido enfrentarme en duelo con él.

Elizabeth sintió como una sensación pesadez se apodero de su pecho al escuchar las últimas palabras de su marido, mientras que la angustia volvía a invadirla.

― ¡No… Fitzwilliam tu no… tú no puedes hacerlo!

― Elizabeth tranquila, escúchame por favor ―Darcy trato de calmarla sosteniéndola de los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos― todo va a salir bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar frenéticamente con la cabeza al escucharlo, sintiendo como otra ola de miedo se apoderaba de ella, mientras que las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas. Aun sin poder entender enteramente lo que estaba pasando, de cómo las cosas se habían complicado de esa manera en tan solo unos minutos.

― Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Darcy le susurro manteniendo un tono suave al hablar.

― No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer algo así? ―le cuestiono ella con voz temblorosa, mientras que sus ojos volvían a llenarse involuntariamente de lágrimas.

― No es la primera vez que Wickham intenta persuadir a una joven para fugarse ―le explico Fitzwilliam después de una larga pausa.

Ella le dedico una mirada confusa por sus palabras, mientras que observaba como la frustración volvía a apoderarse del rostro de su mirado.

― Wickham sabía que mi hermana iba a heredar una gran cantidad de dinero al casarse, por lo que intento convencerla de fugarse con él en el pasado; por suerte no tuvo éxito aquella vez.

Elizabeth se paralizo por completo al escucharlo, aun sin poder creer que una joven tan tierna e inocente como Georgiana hubiera sido víctima del mismo engaño por parte del Teniente Wikcham.

― No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo esta ella ahora?, ¿Se encuentra mejor?

― Ella se siente mucho mejor ahora, aunque todavía tiene el corazón roto. Nada que el tiempo no pueda curar.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Elizabeth durante algunos segundos. Sin poder imaginar el dolor de Georgiana por el engaño de Wickham en ese momento, el mismo dolor que seguramente sentiría Lydia al enterarse de que él no quería a casarse con ella.

― ¿Por eso quieres combatir con él? ―le pregunto Elizabeth con una mezcla de pánico y confusión en su voz― ¿por lo que el Teniente Wickham le hizo a tu hermana?

― Por lo que le hizo a mi hermana, y por lo que le hizo a tu familia. De cierta forma, yo soy el culpable de todo esto.

― ¡Pero si Lydia fue quien decidió irse con él, no tienes la culpa de esto Fitzwilliam!

Le declaro Elizabeth tratando de persuadirlo, sin embargo, el sonido de llamada en la puerta los interrumpió; provocando que Darcy se levantara de su lugar y fuera atender a la criada que se encontraba afuera de la habitación, regresando luego de algunos segundos con una taza de té humeante.

― Tomate esto Elizabeth, te ayudara a relajarte.

Ella se quedó mirando la taza de té durante unos instantes, aun aturdida por todo lo sucedido, disfrutando de la efímera sensación de calidez cuando sostuvo la taza caliente entre sus manos.

Tomando finalmente un sorbo de la infusión momentos después, haciendo una mueca por el sabor amargo del láudano antes de tomar otro sorbo y abandonar la taza en la mesita junto a la cama.

Él suavemente la acostó sobre su regazo, mientras frotaba ligeramente el espacio libre en su espalda, envolviéndola entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

―Ahora entiendo porque lo odiabas tanto. Recuerdo cuando nos encontramos con el Teniente Wickham en aquel baile, te veías muy celoso cuando hable con él ―Elizabeth le comento minutos después, sintiendo como el té y el láudano poco a poco empiezan a hacer un efecto tranquilizante en ella.

Por lo menos por algunos momentos, Elizabeth quería sentir lo que era tener una conversación normal con su marido otra vez. Ella sabía que solo era un alivio temporal de la tristeza y la ansiedad que la invadía, sin embargo, era agradable para ella fingir por algunos minutos que las cosas estaban bien y que todo se había arreglado.

― ¿Se me notaba demasiado? ―le pregunto él con un tono de ironía en su voz. Observando como una pequeña sonrisa que se apoderaba de los labios de su esposa.

Percatándose instantes después como aquel encantador brillo entusiasta se instalaba nuevamente en sus ojos.

― Sí, demasiado ―le afirmo Elizabeth con un toque de alegría al hablar― cuando te conocí, nunca pensé que fueras del tipo de hombre celoso.

Fitzwilliam se río suavemente por sus palabras, siendo la risa más clara y genuina que ella había escuchado de él.

Reconociendo que todo era mucho mejor para ella cuando él estaba a su lado.

― Él estuvo cortejándote enfrente mía y al parecer tú le correspondías, ¿te parece poco para no estar celoso? ―le cuestiono él instantes después, levantando una de sus cejas mientras la observaba entretenido; sintiendo como poco a poco la tensión en el cuerpo de su esposa se disipaba.

Convencido de que Elizabeth seguía sorprendiéndolo cada vez que ella se encontraba a su lado.

Y luego de algunos minutos entre sus brazos, ella no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de plenitud florecer en su pecho por su cercanía; aun con lo ocurrido con el Teniente Wickham, ella sentía como su sonrisa seguía persistente en sus labios, y como cada pulgada de su piel hormigueaba, especialmente por donde los brazos de Fitzwilliam la abrazaban, acercándola un poco más hacia él cada vez.

― En realidad nunca estuve interesada en el Teniente Wikcham, –le confeso Elizabeth luego de una corta pausa entre ellos― estaba más preocupada por ayudar a Jane a librarse de su compromiso con nuestro primo en esos momentos.

― Y lo lograste, gracias a ti ahora tu hermana está casada con un buen hombre ―le aseguro Fitzwilliam apretándola más contra su pecho, pudiendo percibir el aroma a lavanda de su cabello que a él tanto le encantaba.

Poco a poco, él empezó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de su esposa, depositando suaves besos sobre sus mejillas mientras el silencio volvía a invadirlos.

Elizabeth casi se había olvidado de todo lo sucedido, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente por la calidez de sus caricias.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo detenidamente, ocasionando que Fitzwilliam se percatara de como la preocupación se instalaba nuevamente en el rostro de su esposa.

― Por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que te pase algo si te llegas a enfrentar al Teniente Wickham. Por favor, no vayas… –Elizabeth le suplico con los ojos llenos de ansiedad, mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente contra la suya en un intento desesperado de asegurarse de que él seguía ahí, de que aún seguía a su lado.

Sorprendido por sus palabras, Darcy le dedico una sonrisa apacible, sin poder evitar que un toque de tristeza se alojara en su mirada.

― Me quedare contigo. ―le aseguro él con dulzura, posando suavemente su barbilla contra su cabello― Ahora, quiero que descanses un poco. Te prometo que estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes.

Fitzwilliam la atrajo hacía él en un nuevo abrazo, frotando tiernamente su mano a lo largo de su espalda para calmarla. Sin embargo, Elizabeth sabía que él le había dicho simplemente lo que ella necesitaba oír en estos momentos.

Lentamente las palabras se fueron extinguiéndose entre ellos, hasta que el silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación.

La calidez de Fitzwilliam eran tan reconfortante para Elizabeth, que provoco que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran por completo.

En ese momento ambos sintieron como si sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección. Como si el hombro de ella fuera del tamaño perfecto para ajustarse con el brazo de él. Mientras que el cuerpo de Elizabeth se acomodaba fácilmente en su pecho.

― Perdóname Elizabeth ―Darcy le susurro suavemente mientras depositaba un corto beso en su frente, dejándola finalmente dormida sobre la cama.

_Tenía que protegerla. Él quería que Elizabeth entendiera que no tenía ninguna razón para estar preocupada, deseaba que supiera que él siempre estaría aquí para ella; aun cuando posiblemente ya no regresaría a su lado._

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, la universidad por fin me dejo algo de tiempo para escribir (aunque solo tengo un par de días libres antes de entrar a clases de verano), así que aproveche para escribir y subir este capítulo; el cual, para ser sincera me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo drama, (si, prefiero mil veces más escribir romance, ¡yeah!).

Sin embargo, espero que este capítulo haya quedado a la altura de los anteriores. Sé que un duelo entre Darcy y Wickham puede ser desastroso para la historia, y ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es esperar a que mi musa escriba algo decente para el siguiente capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y ponen esta historia en sus_ favorites _y/o _follows_: **Lizzie Darcy Daae, MabelCuenca, Miri Leyva, lluvia14, monseTS **y** Lys-Rose, **gracias por leer.

Y a los que muy amablemente me dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias, siempre son sus palabras las que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo:

**Liz**: ¡Hola Liz!, gracias por animarte a escribir. Me alegra que la personalidad que le he imprimido a Mr. Darcy en esta historia te guste, ya que a mí me hubiera gustado leer más sobre los pensamientos de él en libro. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Molita:** Gracias por seguir comentando, me da gusto que existan lectores que han estado al pendiente de la historia desde el inicio. Y como bien dices, algo de intriga y suspenso es bueno para cualquier historia, pero vuelvo a repetir que lo mío es el romance XD. Espero que este y los siguientes capítulos te siguán gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso (ahora si caluroso, ya que el calor ya empezó por acá).

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo, siempre es un gusto recibir en cada capítulo los comentarios o sugerencias de los que leen la historia. El Fic ha llegado el punto en donde un poco de drama y suspenso le viene bien, aunque sin dejar de lado el toque romántico. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta Republica Dominicana :D

**Ga Darcy: **¡Hola de nuevo!, es toda una alegría volver a saber de ti. No te preocupes por no poder leer la historia, estamos igual, con la escuela yo también tengo poco tiempo libre, y tardo en subir los capítulos. Me alegra que este Mr. Darcy y la historia te siguán gustando, aunque vas a tener que esperar un par de capítulos más para conocer el desenlace de nuestro "querido" teniente. Te mando fuerte abrazo :)

**Trini:** Gracias por seguir comentando en cada capítulo, para mi es entretenido leer cada uno de tus _reviews_, solo espero que cuando llegues aquí la historia te sigua interesando. Y si, tanto Collins como Lady Catherine son insufribles, pero en este momento le toco a Wickham entrar en escena. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lizzie Darcy Daae: ¡**Hola que tal!, muchas gracias por leer y comentar en esta y en mi otra historia :). Al igual que tú a mí me encanta la pareja de Lizzy y Darcy, y escribir sobre ellos se ha vuelto más que un pasatiempo para mí. Me alegra que el capítulo de la boda te gustara, la verdad tenia mis dudas en escribirlo porque he asistido a muy pocas y no tenía mucho de donde inspirarme. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Mary-04:** ¡Hola Mary!, gracias por escribir y por estar pendientes de mis historias. La duda que tienes te la aclarare en un mensaje privado, para poder explicártelo mejor. De nueva cuenta gracias por seguir mis historias, siempre es lindo saber que alguien lee y le gusta lo que uno escribe. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	21. Tan Enamorada

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**\- Capítulo 21. Tan Enamorada -**

Finalmente ella despertó, mientras que sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a la luz que comenzaba a filtrarse por la habitación.

Por instinto, su mano se movió suavemente a través de las sabanas, buscándolo a tientas, como lo había hecho todas las mañanas desde hace dos meses.

Entre ellos se había creado un agradable ritual desde el día de su matrimonio, despertándose siempre uno al lado del otro; quedándose ambos en la cama hasta tarde entre un constante intercambio de besos, caricias y abrazos.

No obstante, esta vez el otro lado de la cama se encontraba vacío, por lo que ella lentamente retiro su cabeza de la almohada, extrañada de que él no la hubiera despertado con un tierno beso en los labios.

― Fitzwilliam ―Elizabeth lo llamo en voz alta, buscándolo con la mirada por toda la habitación parcialmente iluminada.

Sin embargo, él no estaba ahí, lo que causo que un sentimiento de confusión la invadiera por algunos segundos.

"_El duelo,"_ aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente aun adormecida, provocando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieran dolorosamente de nuevo a su memoria; ocasionando que todo se derrumbara dentro de ella por segunda ocasión.

Al instante, el medio y la angustia se apodero por completo de Elizabeth, mientras que buscaba inútilmente algún indicio de él; alguna señal que le constatara que Fitzwilliam estaba a salvo y que se había quedado a su lado como ella se lo había pedido.

Después de algunos minutos, Elizabeth se esforzó para concentrarse y salir finalmente de la cama, colocándose solo un par de zapatillas antes de abandonar la alcoba con rumbo al piso inferior.

Sintiendo como, por cada escalón que descendía, aparecía una nueva ola de nervios en su estómago; manteniendo una pequeña esperanza en su mente de poder escuchar su voz al final de las escaleras.

― Buenos días Lizzie.

Para su decepción, fue la alegre y despreocupada voz de Georgiana quien le dio la bienvenida cuando llego al pasillo principal de la residencia.

― ¿Has visto a Fitzwilliam esta mañana? ―Elizabeth rápidamente le pregunto al verla, tratando de disimular la evidente angustia que delataba su voz al hablar.

No quería alarmar a Georgiana con malas noticias sobre su hermano, no al menos hasta saber lo que realmente había pasado con él.

La joven Darcy la miro extrañada por su pregunta, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar― No lo he visto esta mañana, pensé que mi hermano seguía contigo en su alcoba. ¿Paso algo anoche de lo cual no me he enterado?

― Necesito encontrarlo antes de que…

Elizabeth se detuvo antes de poder terminar su oración, sin querer imaginar lo que posiblemente le había pasado a su marido si el duelo contra el Teniente Wickham ya hubiera ocurrido.

― ¿Te sientes bien Lizzie?, te vez algo pálida.

― Yo… no lo sé.

Tras su respuesta, inconscientemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; sin poder contener por más tiempo el desconsuelo y la angustia que se acumulaba adentro de ella.

No obstante, un toque de esperanza surgió en Elizabeth cuando segundos después escucho como la puerta se abría detrás de ella; posando rápidamente su atención en la entrada principal con la ilusión de ver a Fitzwilliam sano y salvo.

Siendo el rostro casado y turbado de Richard lo que distinguió primero, antes de que su mirada finalmente se cruzara con la de su marido.

― No… ―fue el leve susurro que escapo de Elizabeth cuando finalmente pudo verlo.

Fitzwilliam estaba débilmente de piel en el umbral de la puerta ayudado por Richard, mientras que su traje negro estaba manchado con tanta sangre que Elizabeth simplemente no pudo distinguir de donde provenía.

Luego de algunos segundos paralizada por el desconcierto, ella se apresuró hacia la puerta, derrumbándose en los brazos de su marido, aferrándose fuertemente a él; sin importarle que su vestido se impregnara de su sangre al abrazarlo. Pudiendo sentir como el cuerpo de él lentamente iba perdiendo esa calidez que a ella tanto le encantaba.

Darcy la tomo con debilidad, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, presionando suavemente su cabeza sobre su pecho.

― Tranquila cariño, ya estoy en casa ―él le murmuro débilmente intentando tranquilizarla, tratando de detener el llanto de ella mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello; sin poder ocultar la evidente expresión de dolor en su rostro que delataba la gravedad de su herida.

Elizabeth permaneció a su lado en silencio, olvidándose por algunos instantes de la angustia que sentía mientras que se hundía en sus brazos; evitando pensar en el hecho de que él se encontraba gravemente herido, y que posiblemente estaba muriendo mientras lo abraza.

― ¿Que paso?, ¿Porque Fitzwilliam está herido? ―fue Georgiana quien se atrevió a romper el silencio luego de algunos segundos, mientras que el pánico se apodera de su mirada al observar la delicada condición de su hermano mayor.

― Wickham le disparo ―Richard contesto con una expresión abatida, haciendo una pequeña pausa para reformular su respuesta― ambos salieron gravemente heridos durante el duelo, es un milagro que sigan aún con vida.

― No lo entiendo, ¿porque mi hermano tendría un duelo con el Teniente Wickham?

― No tenemos tiempo para más explicaciones querida prima, hay que llevarlo a su habitación antes de que pierda mas sangre, el medico ya está en camino y no tardará en llegar.

― Iré por la Señora Wilson y por algunas sabanas limpias.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Georgiana antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, mientras que Elizabeth y Richard poco a poco llevaron a Fitzwilliam al segundo piso; acostándolo cuidadosamente en la cama cuando finalmente llegaron a la alcoba principal.

― Te pondrás bien, ―le aseguro Elizabeth cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación, limpiándole el sudor de la frente que se había formado por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras con una grave herida en el pecho― me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Fitzwilliam la miro desorientado por algunos segundos, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza mientras que una expresión de dolor invadía nuevamente su rostro.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podríamos haber ayudado a mi hermana de otra manera. Cualquier otra cosa era mejor antes de que algo malo te pasara ―ella le cuestiono con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como su preocupación poco a poco se tornaba en frustración al no poder ayudarlo. Apretando suavemente su mano contra la suya para asegurarse de que él estaba aquí, y que no se iría de nuevo de su lado.

Y ante su impotencia, Elizabeth quiso llorar de desesperación por la idea de perderlo, deseando derramar todas sus lágrimas por él. Sin embargo, se esforzó para no hacerlo, sabiendo que tenía que ser fuerte por Fitzwilliam en estos momentos.

― Prometí protegerte y honrarte por el resto de mi vida ―él le respondió dedicándole una débil sonrisa, mientras que su voz se apagaba lentamente con cada palabra que decía.

― Creo que nunca te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando despiertas a mi lado cada mañana, ―le declaro él luego de algunos segundos en silencio, frotando suavemente su mano para sentir el calor de su piel― o la manera en la que tu cautivante mirada me hechizo por completo desde el día en que te conocí. Estoy seguro que nunca me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti, Elizabeth Darcy.

― ¿Porque me estás diciendo todo esto?

Elizabeth lo miro extrañada, provocando que una tenue sonrisa consiguiera dibujarse en sus labios por sus inesperadas palabras; mientras que sus rizos castaños inapropiadamente invadieron su rostro y las lágrimas inundaron por completo sus ojos, desaliñando su aspecto. Y sin embargo, para él, ella nunca se había visto tan hermosa como hasta ahora.

― Solo quiero que sepas que, para mí, haberme casado contigo fue lo único que hice bien en la vida, ―le confeso él con un ligero susurro― y que haberte conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Tras escucharlo, Elizabeth sintió como otra tenue sonrisa se apoderará inconscientemente de sus labios. Ella había estado llorando durante todo este tiempo, y no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas hasta que él delicadamente limpio una de sus mejillas con su mano.

― Y para mí, haberme enamorado de ti siempre será lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida ―le declaro ella, inclinándose hacia él para depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Elizabeth intuía que no podía explicarle con palabras todo lo que él le hace sentir en estos momentos, pero Fitzwilliam le confirmo con una sola miraba que él lo sabía.

Ella estaba decidida a no dejarlo ir, sin atreverse a mirar hacia otra dirección en caso de que, si lo hacía, él se iría nuevamente de su lado.

Por costumbre, ella deslizo lentamente su mano hacia la de él, rozando con sus dedos la palma fría de su mano, manteniendo el sutil toque entre ambos en todo momento.

Y después de unos instantes, Elizabeth pudo apreciar una de las cosas que tanto amaba de él. Observando como una débil, pero a la vez cautivante sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, mientras que suavemente entrelazo sus dedos alrededor de los de ella, sintiendo como una sensación de calidez invadía poco a poco su cuerpo por la sutil unión entre ambos.

Luego de minutos la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, mientras que Richard entraba a la habitación acompañado del médico.

― Señora Darcy, necesitamos que abandone la habitación, nosotros nos haremos cargo de su esposo desde ahora.

El miedo invadió nuevamente la mirada de Elizabeth al escuchar las palabras del médico. Sin embargo, ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para él, sin importarle lo mucho que le dolía dejarlo solo.

― Te amo ―Elizabeth le declaro con un ligero susurro antes de abandonar la cama, deshaciendo lentamente la unión entre ellos.

Él simplemente la observo alejarse, diciéndole con la mirada que todo iba a estar bien y que también la amaba.

Tan pronto como Elizabeth se instaló a un lado de la puerta, lejos de su marido, la tristeza se apodero por completo de ella.

― Tenemos que salir de la habitación ―Richard le comento en voz baja, presionado su brazo suavemente para obtener su atención.

― No puedo dejarlo solo Richard, él me necesita a su lado ―le aseguro ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sintiéndose inútil mientras que lentamente la vida de su marido se esfumaba.

― Lo sé, pero solo estorbaremos si nos quedamos aquí. Además, Georgiana también te necesita en estos momentos.

Fitzwilliam movió levemente su cabeza para contemplarla por ultima vez, ocultado su dolor ante ella con una tenue sonrisa. Y sin que Elizabeth pudiera despegar su mirada de la suya, abandono finalmente la habitación.

_Esperando poder tener otra oportunidad de decirle que tan enamorada estaba de él_.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, lamento la demora de este capítulo, tuve unos meses muy ocupados (entre viajes y trabajos de la escuela), además que me paso todo el día haciendo ensayos y escritos en la computadora, lo cual me quita la ganas de escribir. Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, ya saben que el drama no se me da bien (prefiero mil veces más el romance XD).

Y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y la agregan a sus _follows_ y/o _favorites_: **Belsythh, Camila Abreu, Merope89mp, Michiru Ai, Valente R, WaiiytitaPoOp, redeeminglove, PattyQ, sarias 123**,** maron97, dalx, **nuevamente muchas gracias por leer :D

Y todos los que muy amablemente me dedicaron algo de su tiempo y me dejaron un _review_ en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por sus palabras, aunque ahora no pude contestar sus comentarios como es debido por falta de tiempo:

** :** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que aunque Darcy no llego sano a casa, te gustara este capítulo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**AliasKelly: **Thank you for read my story, even when not in your language. I send you a hug.

**Molita:** Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, tarde un poco _demasiado_en actualizar, así que espero que este capítulo te gustara como los anteriores. Y no se qué es peor, si el calor del trópico o del desierto (donde yo vivo). Te mando un abrazo de oso ;)

**Arolin alcanta:** Es un gusto para mi volver a leer tus comentarios, ¿y a quien no le encantaría tener hijos con un hombre como él? XD. Te mando un abrazo.

**Ga Darcy**: Gracias por seguir leyendo :), sé que aún no es final feliz que esperas, pero tal vez pronto lo tendrás. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Mariana:** Gracias por animarte a comentar, espero que no haya tardado demasiado en actualizar y que la historia te sigua gustando como hasta ahora. Te mando un abrazo :)

**JabbitBFR:** Me da gusto que esta historia te gustara, puede que a veces me tarde en actualizar, pero tenlo por seguro que siempre estaré por aquí. Te mando un abrazo hasta donde te encuentres :D

**Lizzie Darcy Daae: **Gracias por seguir comentando, sé que dejar herido a nuestro Mr. Darcy no es lo mejor, pero espero que este capítulo te gustara como los anteriores. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Trini:** Gracias por seguir comentando en cada capítulo, la verdad me da curiosidad de lo que dirás cuando llegues a este capítulo. Te mando un abrazo :D

**Hadelqui:** Muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para dejarme un review, sé que tardo en actualizar, pero te aseguro que siempre estaré por aquí, espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado. Te mando un fuerte abrazos :)

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	22. Todo lo que tú Eres

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**\- Capítulo 22. Todo lo que tú eres -**

Ella se despertó abruptamente tras escuchar los gruñidos de dolor provenientes de su marido, el cual se quejaba entre sueños por el dolor y la fiebre que le ocasionaba la profunda herida en su pecho.

Elizabeth rápidamente abandono su lugar en el sillón junto a la cama y fue a su lado para limpiar cuidadosamente el sudor que se había formado en su frente; al mismo tiempo, las mejillas de ella comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco por sus lágrimas.

Y mientras que trataba inútilmente de contrarrestar la consistente fiebre en él, de alguna manera Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que realmente no conocía tan bien al hombre con el que se había casado.

Ella sabía que los padres de Fitzwilliam habían muerto varios años atrás, y que él había cuidado a su hermana menor desde entonces. También sabía que tenía una buena reputación como uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes del norte de Inglaterra.

Ella había contemplado durante horas sus fascinantes ojos azules, y había descubierto tras casarse con él una cicatriz en su pecho, originada en su adolescencia por un accidente al caerse del caballo. También descubrió que roncaba mientras dormía, aunque no muy fuerte, e incluso lo había escuchado murmurar su nombre entre sueños en varias ocasiones.

Elizabeth sabía que era un excelente hombre y esposo, tan apasionado y tierno con ella; aunque veces podía apreciar su lado más taciturno y orgulloso.

Pero además de que ella sabía que él la amaba y que adoraba a su pequeña hermana, era toda la información que tenía sobre Fitzwilliam Darcy, el hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorada y que ahora agonizaba frente a ella.

Y aun con los meses que llevaba conociéndolo íntimamente era todo un gran misterio para ella, como un rompecabezas sin terminar; lo fue en la primera vez que lo vio en aquel baile en Meryton, lo había sido durante su corto noviazgo en Hertfordshire, y ahora lo seguía siendo en su breve luna de miel en Londres.

Los quejidos de dolor perdidos entre el mal sueño de su marido regresaron finalmente a Elizabeth a la realidad, tomándole solo unos instantes antes de que pudiera sentir como su corazón se rompía nuevamente al verlo de esa manera y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Con mucho cuidado logro acostaste a su lado, percibiendo como su cuerpo se encontraba hirviendo por la fiebre. Tomo su mano y la envolvió entre la suya antes que el cansancio la venciera y se sumergiera por completo en un intranquilo sueño.

…

Elizabeth perdió la noción del tiempo de cuanto había permanecido dormida sobre la cama antes de que pudiera sentirlo moverse a su lado, notando como él apretaba suavemente su mano contra la suya.

Sin embargo, pasaron un par de segundos más hasta que ella al fin se dio cuenta de que él había despertado, y de que ahora estaba mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la cama.

― Fitzwilliam, ¿Te sientes bien? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth de manera automática al verlo, aun con el desconcierto invadiendo su rostro.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza en modo de respuesta, manteniendo en todo momento el ceño fruncido en su frente.

― Has estado llorando por mi culpa ―le aseguro él con voz ronca tras unos segundos en silencio, sin retirar la mirada de su esposa.

Elizabeth no pudo dejar de sentirse sorprendida al escuchar su observación. Era cierto, ella había estado llorado todo este tiempo por él; pero no había notado que Fitzwilliam estuviera consiente para darse cuenta de ello.

Después de otro corto silencio entre ambos, Darcy finalmente se incorporó, dejando escapar un leve gruñido de dolor por el esfuerzo, resintiendo en sus músculos los días que ha permanecido postrado en cama.

― Elizabeth ―él pronuncio su nombre entre una cortante respiración, mientras que su frente se arrugaba levemente al tratar de descifrar los pensamientos de su esposa en estos momentos― espero que puedas perdonarme, sé que debes estar enojada conmigo por lo que hice; sin embargo, nunca fue mi intención preocuparte de esta manera.

Elizabeth lo observo detenidamente tras escuchar su solemne disculpa, tratando de controlar el ligero temblor que amenazaba por invadir su voz; al mismo tiempo que contenía las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

― ¡Casi mueres ese día!, ¿Acaso te molestaste en pensar en lo que pasaría con Georgiana y conmigo si hubieras muerto? Hubiera preferido cualquier otra solución para el problema de Lydia, que el de que te enfrentaras en duelo con el Teniente Wickham y perderte a ti para siempre ―ella le reprocho con dureza, sintiendo como al final las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, mientras sacaba todo el enojo y el temor que había estado guardando desde el día que lo había visto entrar por la puerta mal herido.

― Se lo que sientes, pero ahora estoy contigo nuevamente, y te prometo no volver alejarme de tu lado. ¿Me crees verdad?

Elizabeth asintió en silencio por sus palabras, mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso; mientras que el sentimiento de alivio por saber de qué él se encontraba bien y de que se quedaría a su lado lentamente empezaba a eliminar el miedo y la angustia de su mente.

Y a pesar que la decepción seguía visible en su mirada, Elizabeth finalmente levanto la vista y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, en un intento de esconder la tristeza que aún se alojada adentro de ella.

Y después de tomar una respiración inestable, Elizabeth dejo escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones antes de volver a hablar― Yo sé que todo esto fue un martirio por culpa de mi hermana Lydia, y que tu estas aquí ahora conmigo, pero realmente tuve miedo de perderte, yo no sabía si tu…

― Ven aquí ―Darcy la interrumpió con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en los labios, tomando su mano y tirando de ella nuevamente hacia la cama.

Elizabeth vacilo ante su petición, con los recuerdos de su esposo mal herido y al borde de la muerte aun latentes en su memoria, los cuales le impedían tranquilizarse en estos momentos.

― Por favor. ―él le solicito en voz baja, moviendo suavemente su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano― Desde ahora siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

Luego de otro corto silencio entre ambos, Elizabeth finalmente tomo asiento a un lado de la cama, relajándose cuando los brazos de su marido poco a poco se posaron alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo como la calidez de su piel traspasa por la fina tela de su vestido.

― Lo siento ―le dijo él mientras que su respiración se perdía entre su largo cabello, provocándole a ella un suave cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

― No estoy enojada contigo ―admitió ella segundos después, mientras que seguía protegida entre sus brazos― solo que tuve miedo todo este tiempo… miedo de perderte, de verte tan mal herido y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

― Lo sé, y lo siento por eso ―Fitzwilliam se disculpó manteniendo su voz suave, moviendo su mano delicadamente por todo su cuerpo, en un intento de tranquilarla.

― Me tenías preocupada, a ambas ―le comento Elizabeth cuando otra ola residual de ansiedad invadió nuevamente su pecho― Georgiana ha estado preguntando por ti todos los días, temimos que no despertaras después de que el doctor sacara la bala de tu pecho y la fiebre apareció.

Tras escuchar sus palabras, Darcy se alejó lo suficiente de ella para mirarla a los ojos, guiando su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola en el proceso― Estoy bien, y nada malo va ocurrirme. Ahora, necesito que tu estés bien también.

Elizabeth vaciló por segunda ocasión, pero finalmente asintió y se deslizo de nueva cuenta en sus brazos, acurrucándose con cuidado de no lastimar las heridas que todavía estaban presentes en él.

― Gracias ―le murmuro Fitzwilliam instantes después, provocando en ella un nuevo cosquilleo cuando deposito un suave beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

― ¿Por qué? ―Elizabeth le pregunto confundida, sin poder evitar sentirse persuadida por sus contantes caricias.

― Por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo ―le respondió Fitzwilliam pasando sus dedos por su brazo hasta encontrar su mano, uniéndola nuevamente con la suya― y por no odiarme por no cumplir mi promesa de quedarme contigo.

― Tienes suerte de que no sea una esposa rencorosa y vengativa. Ahora vamos… ―Elizabeth le sugirió con energías renovadas, sin embargo, se quedó callada por unos instantes, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para terminar su frase― iré a buscar a la ama de llaves, de seguro debes tener hambre luego de cuatro días inconsciente. ¡Y Georgiana, de seguro se pondrá feliz al saber que por fin despertaste!

Fitzwilliam sonrió levemente ante el contagioso entusiasmo de su esposa, y sabía, solo por aquel afecto en su mirada, que Elizabeth se merecía todo lo que él podía darle.

―Elizabeth, yo…

― Esta bien Fitzwilliam, no tienes que hacerlo ― le interrumpió ella con voz suave, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa que sin duda él no se merecía en estos momentos.

― No, no lo está, aún tengo que ganarme tu perdón. Yo solo quería protegerte, verte feliz.

La verdad invadió su mente cuando Fitzwilliam dijo aquellas palabras. Ahora, todo salía a la luz ante sus ojos. Era su constante incapacidad, y su evidente necesidad de hacer a Elizabeth feliz. Él había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, solo para impresionarla, con la única ilusión en su mente de hacer aparecer su encantadora sonrisa nuevamente en sus labios y verla feliz.

Una suave risa sorprendió sus oídos instantes después.

Él miro hacia arriba y para su sorpresa pudo contemplar como una juguetona mirada empezaba a surgir en ella.

― Se lo que estás pensando y no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Tu arriesgaste tu vida por proteger a mi familia y a mí; y sabes, eso ha sido lo más extraordinario que alguien ha hecho por mí.

Elizabeth le agradeció con una sutil, pero a la vez alegre sonrisa, y por lo tanto feliz, siendo todo lo que él quería que ella fuera.

Instintivamente, Fitzwilliam paso la lengua por sus labios, queriendo desesperadamente inclinarse hacia adelante y poder besarla nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth tuvo la misma idea que él.

El aliento de Fitzwilliam se congelo por un instante cuando los cálidos labios de ella se encontraron con los suyos. Y por un segundo, él se olvidó de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como aquel insistente hormigueo en sus labios lo invadía de nuevo.

Para Elizabeth, poder besarlo era algo tan normal desde hace unas semanas; y sin embargo, ella necesitaba lo normal en su vida en estos momentos. Necesitaba saber que no estaba sola, porque cuando él se encontraba a su lado, ella podía hacer cualquier cosa. Y ahora podrían hacerlo juntos.

― Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo esta noche ―él le sugirió cuando ambos se separaron, regalándole esa cautivante sonrisa que a ella tanto le encantaba― estoy seguro que un sillón no es un buen lugar para dormir para una dama.

Elizabeth se río por segunda ocasión, mientras que su nariz rozaba suavemente contra la suya― Gracias ―ella le murmuro con un toque de felicidad en su voz― por todo.

Fitzwilliam sonrío, dándose cuenta de que no le era difícil respirar cuando ella estaba a su lado― Siempre.

_En ese momento él lo sabía, él está destinado a vivir para ella._

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, así que, si alguien sigue por aquí leyendo mi historia, es un placer para mi continuar subiendo capítulos. Tuve un muy ocupado semestre en la universidad y hasta ahorita pude seguir escribiendo, y espero poder actualizar otra vez este mes.

Ahora, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia en estos últimos meses y la agregaron a sus favorites y/o follows: **Hannah Reeven, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, alexiel21, carlyslove, joce cullen-swan, uzumaki-suki, yiyukimo-ak **y **giannin**, muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Y a los que muy amablemente me dejaron su comentario del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias, saber que alguien del otro lado de la pantalla le gusta esta historia es muy gratificante para mí. Disculpen mis cortas contestaciones esta vez, no tuve tiempo de contestar como es debido:

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Gracias por seguir comentando, la verdad extrañe estar por aquí y seguir escribiendo. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia, sé que puse en una situación difícil a nuestro Mr. Darcy en el capítulo anterior, pero ahora las cosas empiezan a mejorar, te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Elip:** Me alegra que te animaras a comentar esta historia, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste. Te mando un abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Conxa:** Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que esta historia te gustara, y espero que te sigua gustando. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Trini:** Gracias por seguir comentando en cada capítulo, siempre me ha gustado leer tu opinión de la historia; y contestando tu pregunta, yo soy del norte de México, justo aun lado de EUA, y aquí el frio ya está haciéndonos sufrir. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	23. Casarse con Ella

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**\- Capítulo 23. Casarse con Ella-**

Él se obligó a no mover los ojos de los botones de su chaleco azul a medio poner, mientras que su atención era atraída constantemente hacia el elegante peinador que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

Pero aun cuando sus manos se entretenían terminando de abotonar su chaleco, Darcy no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la hermosa mujer que se encontraba de espaldas frente a él. Percatándose de como la luz que entraba por la ventada le acariciaba el cabello maravillosamente, resaltando cada uno de sus cálidos matices, a la par que iluminaba los delicados mechones que furtivamente escapaban de su peinado.

Fitzwilliam había visto a Elizabeth de esta manera en incontables ocasiones en el pasado, con el cabello suelto y provocativamente largo, mientras que su angelical mirada se posaba en el espejo frente a ella, aplicando solo el maquillaje necesario sobre sus seductores labios. A él le gustaba verla así por horas, perdido por completo en ella en un ambiente íntimo y personal.

Sin embargo, luego de unos instantes noto como los ojos de Elizabeth se posaron sobre él a través del espejo, provocando que sus miradas se encontraran, y él se fascino en silencio cuando ella modificó la expresión en sus ojos, iluminados por una misteriosa perspicacia femenina, entrecerrándolos para estudiarlo con curiosidad. Y por un instante, la respuesta a mil preguntas reposo en las profundidades de aquellos encantadores ojos color café, y él sintió que se moría por hacer cada una de ellas.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces al verme de esa manera? ―le cuestiono finalmente ella, enarcando ligeramente una de sus cejas.

―Estaba meditando, por segunda ocasión, sobre el gran placer que pueden causar un par de ojos bonitos en el rostro de una mujer hermosa ―Darcy le respondió tras unos segundos en silencio, sin retirar la mirada de ella.

Y ante su singular respuesta, su joven esposa enarco aún más su ceja, con aquel gesto tan provocador que lo había cautivado desde el principio; observando después como una chispa divertida iluminaba por completo su rostro.

Darcy trago saliva tras otra inspección minuciosa a su esposa, tratando en vano de calmar las palpitaciones en su sangre a través de su cuerpo al verla dedicarle esa cautivante mirada.

― ¿Así que no es la primera vez que lo piensa? ―Elizabeth le cuestiono manteniendo ese peligroso brillo en sus ojos― me pregunto, ¿quién será la dueña de aquellos ojos que lograron eclipsarlo en el pasado?

Una sutil pero galante sonrisa apareció en los labios de él al escucharla, mientras que la provocación de sus encantadores rasgos hizo que la presión en su pecho amenazara con estallar de fascinación, reconociendo que había echado de menos ese lado desafiante e impredecible que Elizabeth poseía.

Sintiendo como aquella sensación de embriaguez que había sentido al conocerla poco a poco volvía a invadirlo.

― Una vez tuve el placer de conocer a una encantadora dama en un baile. ―le comento él― Y aun cuando a primera vista parecía ser una joven común como todas las demás en aquella velada, ella era la mujer con los ojos más brillantes y hermosos que jamás había conocido en mi vida.

Tras sus palabras, Darcy pudo sentir como la aparición de una ligera curvatura de los labios de Elizabeth logro seducirlo por completo, aturdiendo todos sus sentidos; y durante ese eterno segundo, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar la siguiente reacción en ella.

― Oh, solo espero que su orgullo y su lado taciturno no haya creado en ella una primera impresión errónea de usted ―le comento Elizabeth, retirando la vista del espejo frente ella para observarlo directamente, con una dulce y deleitante chispa de desafío en su mirada.

― Tal parece que ella era inmune a mi lado taciturno y orgulloso, porque a los pocos días de conocerla tuvo la confianza de contarme su inusual y prejuicioso plan de emparejar a su hermana, ya comprometida, con el nuevo soltero de Hertfordshire.

― Debe ser una joven muy fraternal al querer ayudar así a su hermana. Espero que usted haya conseguido algo más que solo su amistad ―se apresuró a intervenir Elizabeth, provocando que Darcy la mirara con cierta curiosidad― es más, espero que se haya casado con ella en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, ―continúo diciendo con voz decidida― no cualquiera tiene el buen sentido común de detener un compromiso, que, aunque ventajoso, no contaba ni con una pizca de amor entre los novios.

Durante el tiempo en que Elizabeth hablo Fitzwilliam se mantuvo inmóvil, completamente maravillado por la perspicacia de sus palabras; lo cual le dio entender que cualquier intento por controlar su corazón sería una inútil pretensión, y que ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo la sonrisa que se extendía por todo su rostro, así como tampoco le negaría a ella el derecho de poder recibirla.

― ¿De verdad lo crees, pequeña impertinente?

Él le cuestiono cuando finalmente elimino la distancia entre ellos, colocando sus manos en su cintura para alzarla hasta situar su cara a la misma altura que la suya; sabiendo que su único deseo en estos momentos era poseer todo en ella, por lo que no se reprimió de posar los labios sobre los suyos a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, robándole fugaz y tierno beso.

― ¡Bájame Fitzwilliam, vas a lastimarte! ―Elizabeth se quejó cuando el corto beso entre ellos termino, mientras que la risa que había estado tratando de contener todo este tiempo con un encantador puchero estallo finalmente en dulces cascadas de pura felicidad, provocando que Darcy sintiera como su corazón empezaba a latir con mayor fuerza.

Y fue en ese momento en donde él se dio cuenta… Ella era la Elizabeth de aquel modesto baile en Meryton, con esa sonrisa enigmática y una mirada misteriosamente hechizante, ella era la Elizabeth del baile en Netherfield, con aquellos encantadores rizos indomables sobre su cabeza y un brillo atrevido e intrépido en su mirada; era la bella Elizabeth del día de su boda, cuyos ojos le demostraban todo su afecto y su sonrisa su inmensa felicidad.

Ella era la Elizabeth que inexplicablemente no podía dejar de amar, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

―Tenemos que bajar, mis padres están esperando hablar contigo desde más hace veinte minutos ―le recordó Elizabeth instantes después, mientras que aún se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Dejando escapar un gran suspiro de decepción, Fitzwilliam dejo a su esposa de nuevo en el suelo, recordando que había prometido a los Señores Bennet tener una audiencia cuando él se recuperada de su herida en su pecho, con el fin de determinar el futuro de su hija menor.

― Bien, vamos. Sin embargo, estoy decidido de continuar en donde nos quedamos cuando regresemos a nuestra habitación.

Tras su promesa, ambos finalmente abandonaron la alcoba y caminaron con rumbo a la sala situada en la planta inferior de su casa en Londres, donde el matrimonio Bennet los esperaban pacientemente.

― Buenos días Señor Darcy, es bueno verle de nuevo de pie ―el Señor Bennet le saludo desde uno de los mullidos sillones con una expresión serena en la cara, aunque Fitzwilliam pudo observar perfectamente la ligera inquietud instalada en su mirada.

― Es un placer verlo también, Señor Bennet ―Darcy le contesto con una cordial reverencia de cabeza, dirigiendo luego su atención a su suegra― Señora Bennet, espero que sus hijas y usted se encuentre bien.

― Tan bien como uno puede estar ante las circunstancias, Señor Darcy.

Fitzwilliam se quedó mirándola visiblemente turbado, incapaz de creer que él fuera el destinatario de los insoportables modales y de la abierta antipatía de aquella mujer. Su mirada volvió después hacia su esposa, percatándose como una expresión de mortificación apreciaría poco a poco en su rostro.

― Señor Darcy, aunque para mí es un placer visitar a mi hija, y saber que su salud ha mejorado, creo que sabe a qué se debe nuestra visita esta mañana ―le comento el Señor Bennet, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había instalado en la sala.

― Lo sé perfectamente, de hecho, Elizabeth y yo estuvimos pensado en una posible solución para su hija menor ―le explico Darcy, ignorando la mirada huraña que le dedicaba su suegra, la cual muy seguramente aun no lo había perdonado por su resiente duelo con George Wickham.

― Si usted tiene en mente un plan para ayudar a mi impetuosa hija, soy todo oídos Señor Darcy ―le comento el Señor Bennet, recostándose contra el respaldo del sillón mientras esperaba escuchar la idea de su yerno.

― Ambos creemos que para la Señorita Lydia Bennet lo mejor sería estar un tiempo alejada de las especulaciones y de los rumores, ―Fitzwilliam hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para persuadir a sus suegros― ella puede disfrutar de la distracción y de una buena educación que un internado al norte del país puede ofrecerle…

― ¿Acaba de sugerir mandar a mi pequeña Lydia a un internado lejos de su familia? ―le cuestiono rápidamente la Señora Bennet, interrumpiéndolo.

―Tranquila querida, el Señor Darcy solo quiere ayudarnos.

― ¿Ayudarnos, mandando a nuestra Lydia a un horrible internado? ―exclamó la Señora Bennet de manera estridente ante las palabras de su marido, visiblemente ofendida― ¡Lydia no necesita estar recluida en escuela para señoritas, lo que necesita es un marido, y entre más rápido mejor!

Darcy sintió como todos los músculos de su espalda empezaban a tensarse cuando escucho el escueto argumento de su suegra.

―Madre por favor cálmate, lo mejor para Lydia en estos momentos es estar alejada de todos los rumores y calumnias en su contra ―le explico pacientemente Elizabeth, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

― ¿Acaso soy la única en esta sala que se da cuenta que Lydia ha perdido la oportunidad de casarse con un caballero respetable? ―espeto la Señora Bennet con un tono de voz alterado― aun cuando dos de sus hermanas mayores estén casadas con hombres acaudalados, será difícil para Lydia encontrar a alguien que quiera casarse con ella después del gran escándalo de su fuga y del duelo.

Darcy contuvo el punzante desaire que amenazaba por salir de sus labios, tomando la mano de su esposa para ayudarse a mantener el control.

― Es difícil pero no imposible, madre ―le aseguro Elizabeth. Su voz sonó, al principio, un poco insegura, pero se fue normalizando a medida que siguió hablando― la gente olvida pronto, seguramente en algunos meses el escándalo sobre la fuga de Lydia con el Teniente Wickham será mínimo, y con algo de suerte podrá encontrar en el futuro algún caballero que realmente la quiera y desee casarse con ella.

― No estoy de acuerdo, debe de haber otra solución que la de abandonar a Lydia en un internado y perder la única oportunidad de casarla como es debido.

― ¿Y qué propones querida?, tu misma lo has dicho, Lydia no tiene oportunidad de casarse con un caballero decente aun con la ayuda de sus hermanas ―fue el Señor Bennet el que intervino para llenar el silencio que se produjo nuevamente en la habitación ante la constante negativa de su esposa.

― He escuchado por parte de mi hermano que el Teniente Wickham aun quiere casarse con Lydia. ―les explico rápidamente la Señora Bennet, provocando que todos en la habitación la vieran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza― El Teniente Wickham está dispuesto a casarse con nuestra hija si nosotros aceptamos todas sus condiciones.

Darcy se sintió tan contrariado y enfadado al escuchar la absurda solución de su suegra que pudo percibir perfectamente como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de ira, deseando haber acabado con la vida de Wikcham en aquel duelo, y no solo haberlo dejado lisiado con un brazo inutilizable y el orgullo herido.

Aun sin poder decir nada, Darcy se giró para ver a su esposa, encontrarse con los ojos atemorizados de ella, prefiriendo mil veces sentir ese medio que verlo en su rostro.

**-0-**

* * *

Antes que nada, ¡Feliz navidad adelantada a todos! :D

Espero no haber tardado mucho esta vez, aunque aún estoy de vacaciones, siempre hay cosas que hacer. Y si, aun no nos deshacemos completamente de nuestro "querido" Teniente Wickham, así que esperen un poco más de él y de Lydia en los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero agradecer a los que esta vez pusieron esta historia en sus _favorites_ y/o _Follows_, muchas gracias a todos por leer: **Forever MK NH, Nina69 **y** hadelqui 1.**

Y a los que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, les agradezco enormemente, siempre son sus palabras las que me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia:

**Hadelqui1:** ¡Hola!, gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gusto. A mí también me encanta el dramatismo en las historias, aunque la vena romántica siempre termina por ganarme. Espero que la historia te siga interesando como está ahora, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**LeCielVAN:** Hola Vane, gracias por venir a comentar ;). Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores, y con respecto a tu pregunta sobre Wickham y Lydia, creo que aun tendremos más de ellos en los siguientes capítulos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Nina69:** Hola, gracias por animarte a comentar, me alegra saber que te guste esta historia. Estoy tratando de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible, así que espero que siguas disfrutando de la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Forever MK NH:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que hayas disfrutando de las horas que duraste leyendo esta historia. Yo también me enamore de la película, sobre todo del actor que interpreta a Mr. Darcy. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Nuevamente te agradezco el que te tomes un poco de tu tiempo para comentar, sé que he tardado demasiado en subir el capítulo anterior, y espero poder seguir subiendo capítulos regularmente. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, y claro no puede faltar el ya tradicional abrazo de oso ;)

**Lizzie Darcy Daae:** Hola de nuevo, me alegra que los capítulos anteriores te gustaran, la verdad es que el drama no es mi fuerte, así que me alegra haberlo hecho bien. Y aunque tarde a veces en actualizar tenlo por seguro que seguiré con esta historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo desde el norte de México.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	24. Perfecta

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 24. Perfecta-**

Después de leer por tercera vez la carta de su hermana, Elizabeth finalmente la guardo entre las delicadas páginas de su nuevo libro de poesía.

Al parecer Jane estaba disfrutando su viaje de luna de miel por Europa, ella y Charles ya habían recorrido parte de España y Francia; y ahora ambos esperaban visitar sin contratiempos el norte de Irlanda antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra.

Su padre había sugerido no comentarle nada a Jane sobre la repentina fuga de Lydia y del duelo entre Darcy y Wickham hasta que estuviera de vuelta, con el fin de no arruinar su viaje con malas noticias; decisión que Elizabeth apoyo desde un inicio. Su hermana mayor no merecía ser angustiada por las tonterías de Lydia, además ya casi todo estaba resuelto, solo faltaba decidir que hacer con el encaprichamiento por el Teniente Wickham de su hermana menor. Dilema que le recordó como hace una semana su madre había propuesto la imprudente idea de aceptar las condiciones de Wickham para que se casara con Lydia; propuesta que provoco la ira y la indignación de Fitzwilliam.

Decir que su marido no se llevaba bien con su madre era poco, la creciente intolerancia entre ambos era evidente para toda la familia, más ahora que Fitzwilliam había decidido no ayudar con los planes de su madre de desposar a Lydia con Wickham; decisión que ponía a Elizabeth entre la espada y la pared.

Ella no había estado de acuerdo con el plan de su madre, ya que era insensato pagarle al Teniente Wickham para que se casara con Lydia después del duelo; pero tampoco había estado de acuerdo con la forma irracional de actuar de su marido, el cual se había negado rotundamente a buscar una solución más imparcial que la de mandar a Lydia a un internado y Wickham a la cárcel.

Y tras ese día, Fitzwilliam había comenzado a ser más taciturno y reservado con ella, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa; mientras que Elizabeth se pasaba los días en compañía de Georgiana, o con sus hermanas Mary y Katty, que se quedaban con sus tíos en Londres.

Elizabeth solo esperaba que Fitzwilliam no estuviera arrepentido por haberse casado con ella después de la discusión de ese día. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era una dama refinaba ni delicada, y estaba claro que nunca podría hacerlo con su carácter fuerte y osado, y aun así, él le había dado su apellido y compartido su hogar al casarse con ella.

Ahora, su único temor era que, si los problemas entre su marido y su familia continuaban como hasta ahora, le impediría a ella volver a la tranquilidad y felicidad del pasado que tanto anhelaba recuperar.

Tras unos minutos sumergida en sus pensamientos, el silencio del despacho donde se encontrada fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, topándose con los ojos azules de su marido cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —ella le saludo con una tenue sonrisa en los labios al verlo entrar, esperando no parecer tan turbada por los pensamientos que habían estado invadiendo su mente momentos atrás.

— Bien, ¿y el tuyo? —le pregunto él con seriedad, pasando enfrente a ella para llegar a su enorme escritorio, donde le dio la espalda y empezó a buscar entre sus papeles.

— Bastante bien, hoy recibí una carta de Jane, —Elizabeth le respondió rápidamente, esperando mantener la conversación con su marido por un poco más tiempo— tal parece que ella y Charles están disfrutando mucho su viaje por Europa.

— Ya lo creo, también recibí una carta por parte de Bingley esta tarde. —Darcy hizo una pausa tras su comentario, entreteniéndose con los papeles que había empezado a leer antes de continuar— ¿Dónde está Georgiana?

— En su habitación, estuvimos practicando con el piano durante toda la tarde. Me pidió que la disculpara contigo por no esperarte para cenar, estaba algo cansada y prefirió retirarse temprano para descansar —le explico Lizzie cerrando el libro que se encontraba en su regazo mientras permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Recibiendo segundos después solo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta a su comentario por parte de su marido.

— Sé que estas muy ocupado en estos momentos, pero creo que debo disculparme contigo.

Lizzie le confeso luego de algunos segundos en silencio, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior en el proceso.

Al escucharla, Fitzwilliam finalmente se giró para verla, dejando entrever su confusión por las repentinas palabras de su esposa.

—Quiero disculparme por todos los problemas que te hemos causado en las últimas semanas. Si no fuera por los contratiempos que ha provocado mi familia, ahora mismo estuviéramos en Pemberley y tú no tendrías tantos problemas encima. —le explico Lizzie, tratando de no sonar tan desanimada ante él— Seguramente tus amistades piensan que fue un grave error que te casaras conmigo…

— ¿De verdad crees que me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí? —Fitzwilliam el cuestiono visiblemente molesto, mientras camina hasta el sillón donde ella se encontraba.

— Solo digo que tal vez el casarte conmigo no fue una buena decisión —le declaro Elizabeth con cierto nerviosismo en su voz al observar la reacción de su marido— yo nunca seré como aquellas damas refinadas que saben hablar más de un idioma, o pintan cuadros, bordan cojines y conocen cada una de las reglas de la alta sociedad; como lo es la Señorita Bringley.

— Lo sé, y doy gracias a Dios que tú no eres como la Señorita Bingley —le comento Darcy con ironía, alzando ambos brazos hacia arriba en señal de agradecimiento.

— No tienes por qué burlarte de mí, estoy hablando enserio —le replico Lizzie irritada al percibir el tono burlón en sus palabras. Observando instantes después como él se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

— Elizabeth, si yo hubiera querido casarme con una dama como la Señorita Bingley, te aseguro que lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Entonces no te arrepientes por haberte casado conmigo? —le cuestiono ella con cierto temor, teniendo como primera respuesta a su pregunta una sutil, pero a la vez sincera sonrisa por parte de su marido.

─ No, y te puedo asegurar que al conocerte encontré a la mujer más hermosa, dulce y a la vez fuerte e inteligente de todas ―le aseguro Fitzwilliam con sinceridad, tratando de calmar los temores en ella— y aun cuando sigo sin merecerte, estoy agradecido contigo por haberte casado conmigo. Por lo que soy yo el que debe disculparse por mi terrible comportamiento hacia ti toda esta semana.

Tras escucharlo, Elizabeth no pudo retener por más tiempo la sonrisa que invadió sus labios. Desde un inicio, ella siempre había tenido muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar a un buen marido, y sin embargo, se había casado con un hombre tan maravilloso como él, lo que le hacía sentir como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

— Y ahora que hemos aclarado todo, espero que tu nuevo libro no sea tan interesante como para poder persuadirte de dar un paseo conmigo por el parque, llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada en esta casa por mi culpa, así que pensé que quizás algo de aire fresco te haría sentir bien.

— ¿Ahora?, pero si son casi las ocho, además estoy hecha un desastre.

Le asevero Elizabeth levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, dejando el libro donde había guardado la carta de Jane sobre el sillón. Percatándose que estaba apenas presentable para su marido. Su peinado había sucumbido varias horas atrás durante las lecciones de piano con Georgiana; y las faldas de su vestido estaban llenas de polvo por haber trabajado en el jardín justo antes de la hora de la cena.

— En lo que a mí concierne, nunca has estado tan perfecta como hasta esta noche. —le comento Darcy aun sonriente, entretenido por el lío de su esposa. Haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomarle la mano antes de continuar— Aun recuerdo tu atrevido pasatiempo de caminar por horas bajo el sol cuando vivías en Longbourn. Y aunque la Señorita Bingley lo tachara como una actividad inapropiada para una dama de tu posición, que ciertamente lo es, creo que en ti cariño hace más bien en tu ya encantadora apariencia.

— Le agradezco sus halagadoras palabras Señor, aunque podría usar sus energías en algo más productivo que darle la razón a la Señorita Bingley sobre mis inapropiados pasatiempos —le replico Elizabeth con un tono molesto en su voz, pero sin poder evitar la aparición de tenue una curvatura en sus labios.

— Pero si yo ya uso mis energías en algo que me tiene entretenido día y noche, mi Señora —le comento Darcy con completa tranquilidad, aunque Lizzie pudo apreciar perfectamente aquel brillo alegre en sus ojos mientras él la observaba.

— ¿Y qué es? —se apresuró a preguntar Elizabeth, dejando en evidencia su clara curiosidad por su respuesta.

— Admirarte.

Le respondió él tras unos segundos en silencio, y a pesar de su semblante sereno, Fitzwilliam parecía más infantil y travieso que nunca para ella.

Allí estaba otra vez, el hombre galante y apuesto del que Elizabeth se había enamorado. Él estaba dedicándole esa cautivante mirada, mientras ella sentía que podía perderse por completo en esos encantadores ojos azules.

—¿Pasa algo?

Le cuestiono él luego de algunos segundos, levantando ligeramente una de sus cejas al notar su silencio.

— Nada. —Elizabeth negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta, mientras que su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más amplia— Te amo.

Le confeso finalmente ella, prácticamente riendo de felicidad en el proceso.

Tras sus palabras Fitzwilliam sonrió más abiertamente, sin borrar esa sutil expresión traviesa en su mirada— Creo que eso es bastante obvio.

Ella volvió a reír, presionando su frente contra su pecho al abrazarlo. Y luego, con la satisfacción de sentir sus brazos envolvieron su cuerpo, Elizabeth se apoyó por completo en él, sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

— Te también te amo.

Elizabeth pudo sentir su aliento sobre su hombro instantes después, mientras que aumentaba ligeramente la fuerza de su abrazo.

_Ella se sentía tan feliz por ser su esposa._

_ Realmente amaba a este hombre. _

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí. Tenía planeado subir este capítulo desde febrero, pero simplemente el trabajo y la escuela no me dieron tiempo para hacerlo.

Aunque este fue un capitulo corto espero que haya sido de su agrado, trate de calmar la tensión y el drama que existe en la historia al menos por esta vez y regresar a mi zona de confort al escribir. Sí, tengo una adicción al romanticismo, lo sé.

Quiero agradecer a los que leen y ponen _favorite_ y/o _follow_ esta historia: **MaiaSakura, Marinacappe, Moonshine Dark, diananarahyuga, maitam, Aldy 97 **y** Elizannia25**.

Y a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, muchas gracias, siempre son sus palabras las que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo:

**Forever MK NH**: Hola de nuevo, y tengo la misma pregunta que tú, necesito saber dónde hay un Mr. Darcy en la vida real, a este paso me quedare soltera y con treinta gatos XD. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Hadelqui:** Gracias por seguir comentando, y me alegra saber que te esté gustando la historia. Vamos a tener que esperar para ver que pasa con Lydia, la cual le tengo pensado un final diferente. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**MaiaSakura**: Gracias por decidirte a comentar, y me alegra saber que esta historia te gustara. De hecho, siempre trato de escribir lo que a mí me gustaría leer en una historia. Espero volver a actualizar pronto, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Molita**: Hola de nuevo, no te preocupes por no leer a tiempo los capítulos, ya sabes que yo suelo tardarme en actualizar XD. Todos en algún momento hemos tenidos malos deseos hacia la Mrs. Bennet, aunque comprendo que solo quiera lo mejor para sus hijas en el libro. Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando :), sé que este capítulo también es un poco corto, pero tratare de subir más seguido para recompensarlo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy:** Hola, tanto tiempo sin leerte. Me alegra saber que esta historia te sigue gustando, y con respecto a nuestros queridos antagonistas vamos a tener que aguantarlos por algunos capítulos más. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. ElizabethMustang**


	25. Te Encontré a Ti

…

**-0-**

**-Quédate Conmigo-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de ayudar a su hermana de escapar de su compromiso con su pretensioso primo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso una mujer sin dinero puede elegir con quien casarse en pleno siglo XIX?... ¿y si durante su plan, consigue la ayuda de un singular cómplice?

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 25. Te Encontré a Ti-**

― Eso es, Hampshire.

Luego de escuchar el repentino y confuso comentario de su primo, Darcy lo miro con curiosidad desde el sillón de su sala de estar, sin llegar a comprender lo que realmente quería decirle al mencionar un condado ubicado al sur de Inglaterra.

Tal vez sus tíos, el conde y la condesa de Matlock, habían sido demasiado duros con Richard en su niñez, a tal grado de desequilibrarlo mentalmente; o a lo mejor, habían sido todos esos tortuosos veranos que ambos pasaron en Kent mientras visitaban a Lady Catherine, lo que había provocado un grave trastorno en la mente de su primo.

― Es justo lo que necesitas Fitz, ―prosiguió Richard, visiblemente entusiasmado por su idea― unas buenas vacaciones en compañía de tu encantadora esposa en las costas de Inglaterra. Específicamente en las magníficas costas de Hampshire.

― ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito unas vacaciones? ―le cuestiono Darcy con cautela, sin que la curiosidad abandonara su mirada mientras esperaba su respuesta.

― Todo mundo necesita vacaciones, hombre. ―le contesto en coronel con bastante seguridad, tomando el último trago de su copa de vino antes de continuar― Y tú las necesitas más que nadie en toda Inglaterra. Te lo aseguro, has sido muy valiente al emparejarte con una familia como los Bennet.

― Espero que no estés insinuando que fue mala idea que me casara con Elizabeth.

― Oh no claro que no, y en todo caso, pienso que has tenido demasiada suerte al encontrar a una bella joven que estuviera dispuesta a casarse contigo. ―Richard hizo una pausa, esperando recibir alguna reprimenda por parte de su primo, pero como este no dijo nada, decidió continuar― Lo que quiero decir, es que la vida no te da nada gratis, así que tu perfecta Elizabeth tenía que tener un defecto, y en este caso fue su familia.

La acertada deducción de su primo desubicó a Darcy durante algunos segundos. Las circunstancias tan inapropiadas y el carácter excéntrico de la familia Bennet había representado un gran obstáculo para Bingley y para él en el pasado; y aunque la insuficiente fortuna de los Bennet no fue la mayor preocupación para Darcy, la dificultad más insuperable para él había sido tener que emparejarse con personas tan exasperantes e imprudentes como lo eran la Señora Bennet y su hija menor. Ahora, solo esperaba que los problemas que tenía con su familia política poco a poco se aminoraran con el paso del tiempo.

― Y hablando de mi queridísima prima, ¿en dónde está ella?, vamos a llegar tarde a la cena de los Gardiner si no nos vamos en este preciso momento ―le cuestiono Richard instantes después, contemplando con impaciencia su reloj de bolsillo.

― Sigue alistándose en su habitación ―le contesto Darcy con seriedad, sin muchos ánimos de ir a la cena que los Gardiner habían organizado esta noche; sobre todo porque no quería aguantar los constantes desaires y malos modales de su suegra durante las próximas horas.

― Vaya, no me acordaba que las mujeres tardaban tanto en arreglarse. ―le comento Richard con cierta ansiedad, mientras se paseaba por el centro de la sala― Aun así, espero que no demore demasiado. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la victoria es del quien llega primero al campo de batalla.

―No creo que los Gardiner se molesten por nuestra ligera demora de esta noche. Aunque tengo la impresión que tu inquietud actuar es debido a que deseas impresionar a alguien, quizás, a una de las Señoritas presentes en la velada ―le sugirió Darcy con ironía en sus palabras, recordando la inusual pero visible inclinación de Richard hacia una de las hermanas menores de Elizabeth, específicamente hacia Catherine Bennet; inclinación que su primo negaba rotundamente cada vez que él sacaba el tema.

―!Fitz, sabes perfectamente que yo no flirteo con jovencitas que no son de mi posición! ―exclamo Richard, mirándolo con aire de haberse ofendido por su insinuación― además, yo no poseo la misma suerte que tú de poder escoger a cualquier mujer como mi pareja. Si se enterara mi padre, ya me había obligado a despojarme el traje de militar y ponerme el de clérigo. Y mi madre se habría encargado de que practicara el celibato hasta que tuviera cincuenta.

― ¿Ah sí? ―fue lo único que dijo Darcy en tono inocente luego de escuchar su exagerado discurso, con un interés tan evidente que provoco que Richard se quedara callado en medio de la sala con la cara totalmente enrojecida.

Sin embargo, el ruido de un par de pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos caballeros.

― Gracias por esperarme, ya estoy lista para irnos ―les comunico Elizabeth al entrar a la sala de estar, haciendo una momentánea pausa al observar el visible estado alterado del coronel― ¿paso algo que debería saber?

Rápidamente Richard le dedico una mirada asesina a su primo para mantenerlo callado, luego, se dirigió a Elizabeth con una afable sonrisa― No pasa nada querida prima, y si me permites decirlo, tengo que admitir que te vez realmente hermosa esta noche.

En silencio, Darcy confirmo el comentario de su primo, recorriendo con la mirada la figura de su joven esposa, desde los rizos que adornaban delicadamente su cabeza, pasando por la seductora transparencia de la elegante muselina, hasta terminar en las zapatillas azul marino que se asomaban por debajo de su vestido.

Ella estaba tan hermosa que lo incitaba a rechazar de última hora la invitación de los Gardiner para quedarse a solas con ella durante el resto de la noche.

― Bien, si ya todos estamos listos, veré si está preparado el carruaje para irnos. ―les comunico Richard segundos después, dirigiéndose a Elizabeth antes de abandonar la estancia― Yo tendría paciencia con Darcy esta noche prima, hoy está más irreverente de lo normal.

Tras el último comentario de Richard, Darcy pudo apreciar perfectamente como aparecía un brillo divertido en los ojos de su esposa, seguido de una suave risa que llego hasta sus oídos.

Dando un par de pasos hacia el centro de la sala, ella poco a poco se acercó a él en silencio, inclinándose para darle un corto beso en los labios.

― Tal parece que el coronel y tu tuvieron una plática bastante interesante durante mi ausencia.

Le comento Elizabeth cuando el sutil roce entre ellos termino, después, con una expresión inquieta, vacilo por algunos segundos antes de continuar hablando― Tenía planeado comunicarte una noticia muy importante después de la cena de mis tíos, pero creo que no podre esperar hasta nuestro regreso.

Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño al escucharla, visiblemente confundido por sus palabras― ¿Y cuál es esa noticia tan importante?

― Pensé que serias capaz de adivinarlo antes de que yo tuviera que decírtelo ―Elizabeth lo desafío enarcando las cejas, mientras que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al notar la contrariedad en el rostro de su marido.

Y tras otro corto silencio entre ellos, la confusión en el rostro de Fitzwilliam se profundizo aún más.

― Muy bien, supongo que debo decírtelo después de todo. ―le dijo ella, posándose frente a él con los ojos brillantes de alegría― Me entere de una buena noticia hace un par de días, de hecho, la confirme esta mañana con mi visita al médico.

Elizabeth se detuvo en su explicación para mirarlo con completa expectación, mientras que otro brillo de alegría aparecía a poco a poco en su mirada.

Y luego de algunos segundos de profunda concentración, la compresión de la situación finalmente lo golpeo bruscamente, aturdiéndolo al instante― Estas tratando de decirme que... ambos estamos… es decir, que tu estas…

Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa decorando su bello rostro― Si, ―le susurro suavemente mientras se acercaba a él― estoy embarazada, no sabía si decírtelo ahora o esperar hasta después de nuestra visita a mis tíos. Espero que estés feliz por la noticia.

― Por supuesto que estoy feliz ―le aseguro fervientemente Fitzwilliam, dejando su asiento en el sofá para tomarla entre sus brazos― por supuesto que lo estoy. Mi querida Elizabeth, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella volvió a reír en su pecho, mientras que sus mejillas se encendían de felicidad― Fue algo tonto de mi parte, pero por un momento tuve miedo de confesarte lo de mi embarazo. Casi no hemos hablado sobre tener hijos, y ahora, con la delicada situación de mi familia, pensé que no sería el momento adecuado para ser padres.

― No te preocupes por eso, ―le aseguro él abrazándola con fuerza, pudiendo sentir su delicada y esbelta figura entre sus brazos― tal vez deberíamos postergar para otro día la visita a tus tíos, además, de ahora en adelante tienes que dejar de preocuparte por los demás y pensar más a en ti y en nuestro hijo.

― Fitzwilliam, ¿No pretendes que me quede encerrada en casa durante los próximos ocho meses? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth con una ceja levantada, alejándose lo suficiente de él para mirarlo a los ojos― no puedo abandonar a mi familia con el problema de Lydia aún sin resolver.

― Al menos puedes prometerme que lo intentaras.

Tras su petición, ella lo observo con una mirada de picardía, tomando su mano para colocarla alrededor de su cintura instantes después, acercándose peligrosamente a él― Puedo prometértelo, pero solo si tú me prometes no ser tan sobreprotector conmigo.

Entretenido, Fitzwilliam sonrió abiertamente ante su último gesto― Lo que tu desees. ―le declaro con voz suave, inclinándose lentamente hacia ella para poder besarla― Mi dulce y bella Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sintió como volvía ha ruborizarse al escucharlo, al mismo tiempo que él le robaba un apasionado beso; pudiendo percibir como su aliento chocaba contra sus labios, a la vez que sentía el cálido latido de su corazón.

― Señor Darcy, no es nada decente besar de esa manera a su esposa en donde la servidumbre pueda verlo, además, Richard seguramente esta esperándonos con el carruaje listo. ―ella lo amonesto tratando inútilmente de zafarse de su agarre, sin poder suprimir la suave risa que volvía escapar de sus labios.

Ahí estaba la Elizabeth de la que él se había enamorado, con esos ojos brillantes de felicidad que le decían lo mucho que ella lo amaba.

Fitzwilliam sonrió suavemente sobre su cuello, liberando poco a poco su cintura, aunque sin el deseo de hacerlo. Sabiendo que ninguna cantidad de tiempo era suficiente para abrazarla, besarla y amarla.

Sintiendo instantes después como una sensación de felicidad lo invadía por completo. Seria padre, tendría un hijo con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, con la mujer que tanto amaba.

Ella era la luz que tanto había buscado en su vida, y ahora estaba seguro que ella siempre lo guiaría de nuevo a casa.

_Él había tenido la suerte de encontrarla y ahora ella estaba aquí para él._

_En este momento lo sabía, él estaba destinado a vivir solo para ella._

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!, hasta hoy pude subir el siguiente capítulo, una disculpa por la demora. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. De vez en cuando me gusta dar pequeños "guiños" de otras parejas en el Fic, y reconozco que me encanta escribir desde la perspectiva de Mr. Darcy.

Agradezco a las personas que desde el capítulo anterior le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y la agregaron a sus _favorites_ y/o _follows:_ **Janemba 988, Lozahp, Snaluck, diananarahyuga, garoto, nanirhc, Carolina460, Mr. Coockie, **y** Viri Plisetsky.**

Y a los que muy amablemente se tomaron su tiempo para dedicarme algunas palabras, muchas gracias, para mí siempre es agradable leer sus comentarios en cada capítulo:

**Forever MK NH:** Hola de nuevo. Gracias por seguir comentando y disculpa la demora. Me alegra que te sigua gustando la historia, aunque seguramente es porque sale nuestro querido Mr. Darcy en ella. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** !Hola!, gracias por escribir y al parecer los problemas aún persisten para Lizzy y Mr. Darcy, sin embargo, eso no significa que puedan ser felices. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que la historia te sigua gustando.

**Molita:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y a decir verdad, el romance es uno de mis fuertes al momento de escribir (o eso creo), y cuando se trata de Mr. Darcy y Elizabeth las palabras fluyen fácilmente. Aquí en donde vivo ya es primavera, pero el calor es ya insoportable. Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Ga Darcy:** Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por seguir comentando, me alegra saber que la historia te sigua gustando, y espero que este último capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Tratare de actualizar pronto, aunque ya viene el final de semestre y con ese el estrés. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Mr. Coockie:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra ver que te gustara la historia, sobre todo este Mr. Darcy, el cual trato de darle un poco más de protagonismo; además, me gusta escribir desde su perspectiva. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
